Elle s'appelait Pan
by Hel14
Summary: Une planète meurt et loin, très loin, une enfant s'éteint. Que devra t elle sacrifier pour que l'une des deux revive ?
1. Destructions

_Notes de l'auteur :_

_Cette fic est un peu spéciale. Elle est sombre, voire très sombre. Je n'ai pas mis « drame » pour rien, mais pas de panique non plus, hein. Elle se base sur un couple auquel je ne m'étais pas encore attachée, et qui en fait n'existe pas dans la série. Il est semble-t-il né dans l'imaginaire des auteurs de fanfictions, et il m'a bien plu, allez savoir pourquoi._

_Cette histoire se base après DBZ, mais n'a rien à voir avec GT. Enfin, un tout tout petit peu, mais cela s'arrête là, des GT j'ai du en voir quatre au maximum, et je n'ai pas du tout accroché. Donc si vous trouvez que je ne suis pas la série, vous aurez entièrement raison._

_En fait, et là j'ai honte, l'idée de base de cette fic m'est venue en en lisant une autre. L'idée de base et une scène précise. Mais voilà, impossible de remettre la main sur cette fic, et donc de rendre à César ce qui lui revient de droit. Bon, je m'en suis beaucoup écartée, d'après le souvenir que j'en ai. Mais il n'empêche, je tenais à le dire._

_Une petite dédicace, en passant : à Cassi ;-)_

_Pour le prénom de mon « héroïne », il vient de mon autre manga préféré._

_Maintenant, place à l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. _

_Fic :_

Elle s'effondra dans la capsule et, de sa main tremblante, enclencha la fermeture de l'habitacle. Elle parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la console de pilotage, malgré la douleur et les secousses de l'appareil sur le sol instable. Le vaisseau avait lui aussi été endommagé, elle ignorait s'il pourrait l'emmener où que ce fût.

Il ne lui restait plus que cela, de toutes façons. C'était sa toute dernière chance de vivre, même si tout son être lui hurlait au contraire d'en finir au plus vite.

La mort serait si douce, si facile comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu. La mort viendrait d'elle-même, dans quelques secondes.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était une saiyen, la dernière. Un saiyen n'abandonnait pas, jamais. Elle devait essayer, pour sa race, pour sa famille, pour tout ce qu'elle avait aimé et qui était en train de disparaître.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les boutons de la console, sans vraiment savoir où appuyer, où elle devait aller. Ses mains blessées laissaient des traces de sang sur le métal alors que, fébrilement, elle enclenchait les machines. Quand elle sentit vibrer l'engin, dans un dernier effort, elle attacha la lanière qui la maintiendrait contre le siège. Elle sentit le vaisseau s'élever doucement, puis accélérer, s'éloignant de plus en plus vite.

Elle se mit à trembler, et les larmes coulèrent enfin sur ses joues sales. Quand elle perçut les premières déflagrations, elle éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains écorchées. L'appareil fut secoué, pris dans l'explosion, heurté par des débris, mais il continua sa course vers l'infini, vers l'inconnu.

Elle releva cependant son visage baigné de larmes vers la vitre du poste de pilotage, dans un élan de désespoir et de macabre curiosité. Comme si elle voulait graver en elle cette vision sublime et apocalyptique, ce spectacle grandiose et terrible qui se déroulait devant ses yeux effarés.

Déjà loin et encore si proche, dans un déluge de feu et d'explosion, la Terre finissait de se désagréger lentement. L'espace noir et vide semblait soudain empli de bruit, de fureur, d'une lumière rougeoyante digne des flammes de l'Enfer.

Cette vision atroce s'imprima à jamais dans les pupilles noires de la jeune femme quand Pan, vaincue par la douleur, la fatigue et le désespoir, tomba évanouie sur la console.

------------------------

- Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, murmura le médecin. Je suis désolé.

Videl poussa un gémissement et aurait glissé au sol si les bras de Goku ne l'avait soutenue doucement.

Gohan resta parfaitement figé, immobile, ses yeux noirs rivés sur le lit blanc.

Elle reposait, ses cheveux sombres étalés sur l'oreiller immaculé. Son visage enfantin semblait si parfaitement détendu, soudain si merveilleusement débarrassé du masque de douleur de ces dernières heures. Elle, si forte, semblait soudain minuscule et frêle dans ce lit blanc d'hôpital. Ses paupières fines étaient fermées et, sans la pâleur qui gagnait déjà ses joues d'habitude délicieusement roses, on aurait pu la croire juste assoupie.

Gohan semblait ne plus jamais devoir détacher son regard de cet ange endormi à jamais. Les traits du saiyen paressaient figés dans la cire. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes de totale stupéfaction, le masque se craquela alors qu'une colère sourde enflait en lui.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'une monstrueuse farce, un cauchemar ignoble.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler dangereusement et, dans la chambre, tous reculèrent d'un pas. Goku fronça les sourcils et assit délicatement Videl sur une chaise proche. Il se tourna alors vers son fils aîné et murmura :

- Gohan…

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre. Autour d'eux, les cloisons se mirent à vibrer. Le verre posé sur la tablette près du lit éclata et Chichi poussa un cri de frayeur au milieu de ses sanglots. Goten écarquilla ses yeux baignés de larmes et lança un regard terrifié vers son frère.

Gohan ne les vit pas, Gohan ne vit rien. Gohan regardait toujours le petit corps allongé sans vie devant lui, et murmura :

- C'est ma fille…. Ce n'est pas possible…. Elle a huit ans… Pan ne peut pas mourir. Pan ne pourra jamais mourir.

Son Goku sentait la puissance de son fils aîné augmenter à toute allure, chargée de rage et d'impuissance, d'un désespoir total et dévastateur. Il tourna la tête vers Chichi et murmura d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation :

- Va chercher Végéta et Trunks. Maintenant.

Son épouse en larmes acquiesça et sortit à toute allure de la chambre pour rejoindre ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir, dans un silence de mort. Une seconde plus tard, le Prince saiyen et son fils entrèrent dans la pièce… et s'immobilisèrent, pétrifiés.

Des vagues d'énergie balayaient l'espace. Goku, très doucement, avança vers son aîné en murmurant :

- Gohan… Gohan calme toi…

Celui-ci sembla soudain prendre conscience qu'on s'adressait à lui et tourna lentement vers son père un visage déformé par la rage. Il murmura entre ses mâchoires serrées :

- Me calmer ?

- Gohan… Tu risques de…

- Mais elle est morte papa… Pan est morte… ma fille est morte…

Videl s'effondra un peu plus sur sa chaise, secouée par les sanglots, transpercée par l'atroce vérité énoncée par son mari. Chichi se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras tremblants, avant de l'obliger à se lever doucement et de l'entraîner vers la porte, laissant les cinq saiyens seuls devant le lit de Pan.

Trunks et Végéta échangèrent un regard inquiet.

La respiration de Gohan s'accéléra, et sa puissance augmenta à nouveau. L'énergie qu'il dégageait était hallucinante, uniquement chargée de haine et de douleur. Goten balbutia :

- Gohan je t'en supplie…

- Et moi ? hurla-t-il soudain, faisant éclater les vitres de la chambre. Et moi ? N'ai-je pas assez supplié ? N'ai-je pas assez prié ?

- Ce n'est pas cela, Gohan. Tu n'y es pour rien, personne n'y est pour rien, on ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne faut pas… murmura doucement Goku.

- Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure ! grinça le saiyen.

La voix brisée de Trunks s'éleva derrière eux :

- Dans moins d'un an on pourra récupérer les Boules de Cristal. Elle va revivre, elle va revenir. Shenron ramènera Pan.

La colère de Gohan sembla s'apaiser un bref instant, mais il reporta son regard sur le lit où sa fille reposait. Les cheveux noirs de l'enfant voletaient doucement autour de son visage si pâle, soulevés par l'énergie de son père. Ce dernier poussa un sanglot étouffé et serra les poings.

Les cloisons commencèrent à se fissurer lentement dans un concert de craquements sinistres. Goku détourna un instant le regard et plongea dans celui, inquiet, de Végéta. Les deux saiyens se comprirent instantanément et le Prince grinça :

- Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

Puis il décolla à une vitesse hallucinante par une des fenêtres béantes. Goku tourna à nouveau son attention vers son fils aîné :

- Gohan, tu ne dois pas rester ici. Tu risques de blesser du monde.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, son regard brillant toujours fixé sur son unique enfant, mort. Goku lança un coup d'oeil aux deux autres jeunes saiyens et, acquiesçant en silence, Trunks et Goten firent un pas en avant.

- Gohan, je t'en prie, viens avec nous, supplia Goten, ses yeux embués de larmes posés sur son frère.

Celui-ci ne voyait plus rien que le visage angélique de Pan. Que son sourire. N'entendait plus que ses cris d'enfant et son rire.

Goku s'approcha doucement de lui, tout en portant lentement ses doigts à son front. Goten et Trunks s'avancèrent en même temps, et levèrent dans un ensemble parfait leur main vers le jeune père dévasté, prêts à rejoindre Végéta dans un endroit plus sûr.

Tous au même instant touchèrent Gohan et, avant que celui-ci réalise ce qui arrivait, ils disparurent.

-------------------------

Goku tomba à genoux, haletant, et releva douloureusement la tête vers son fils.

Des larmes de rage coulaient toujours sur les joues de Gohan qui, bien qu'en piteux état lui aussi, semblait toujours auréolé de puissance.

Végéta, Goten et Trunks gisaient dans l'herbe roussie à une distance raisonnable, épuisés depuis longtemps, blessés, fourbus.

Le soleil avait décliné sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive. Ils s'étaient battus tout l'après-midi, tentant l'un après l'autre d'épuiser la colère du saiyen, de canaliser l'énergie dévastatrice qui l'habitait.

Gohan, bien que seul toujours debout, luttait lui aussi pour retrouver son souffle. Son visage et son corps étaient marqués par les coups que les autres avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à retenir. La lande autour d'eux était à présent dévastée, creusée de cratères béants, brûlée par l'énergie des saiyens.

La rage, la colère étaient pourtant toujours là. Elles habitaient son corps, son cœur. La vision de Pan immobile dans ce lit blanc ne quittait pas son esprit dévasté. Il serra à nouveau les poings, grinçant des dents, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre l'assaut du désespoir qui l'envahissait par vagues, encore, toujours.

Face à lui, Goku tâcha de retrouver son souffle, sachant que le prochain assaut n'était pas loin.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Il doutait à présent de pouvoir épuiser la colère de Gohan avant que celui-ci ne les blesse vraiment, voire pire. Son fils se remit à vibrer de colère. Goku tenta de se remettre debout, chancela, et reposa un genou à terre. La fin était proche.

A cet instant, une voix retentit derrière Gohan. Une voix calme, douce et impérieuse.

- Arrête. Ça suffit. Tuer ceux que tu aimes ne la ramènera pas.

Le jeune saiyen se retourna et bredouilla soudain :

- Piccolo ?

Le Namek se tenait derrière lui, bras croisés.

- Piccolo… Elle est morte. Pan. Elle est morte.

- Je sais.

- Je ne peux…

- Si. Tu as la force de surmonter cela, ne la gâche pas à t'en prendre à ceux qui veulent te protéger.

Goku, les yeux écarquillés, regardait l'énergie de son fils décroître lentement, redevenir légèrement plus douce, plus mesurée. Gohan balbutia :

- Non, je ne pourrai jamais… Je ne pourrai pas…

- Si, tu le pourras. Et de toutes façons, je ne te laisserai pas tout détruire, et ton père non plus.

Les traits fins de Piccolo étaient emprunts à la fois de sévérité et de douleur. Debout devant Gohan, ses yeux dans les siens, il lui parlait avec une étrange détermination. La même qu'il avait montrée, bien des années plus tôt, à entraîner ce même saiyen, alors âgé de quatre ans à peine.

Cette voix, ce regard, à la fois si exigeants et si justes, renvoyèrent Gohan à ce même passé, à cette même époque où, là encore, il avait connu le désespoir de perdre un être cher.

L'enfant qu'il était encore, quelque part, s'effondra.

Végéta, Trunks, Goten et Goku se relevèrent lentement et, un long moment, regardèrent en silence cet homme brisé qui pleurait, à genoux dans la poussière, aux pieds de son ancien maître.


	2. Trop tard

Pan resta longuement immobile, les yeux rivés au cadran. Elle avait réussi, elle ne savait même pas comment. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement repris connaissance, seul le vide de l'espace entourait le vaisseau qui filait toujours, droit devant lui, sans but apparent. Mais le compteur avait changé.

La date avait changé. Il lui restait une chance, il leur restait une chance, à tous.

Délicatement, elle saisit les deux seuls objets qu'elle avait sauvés de l'enfer : la fiole et la montre. Mais l'unique chose qui importait vraiment était la fiole de vaccin.

Cela lui rappela qu'elle devait se soigner : ses blessures ne saignaient plus, mais elle se savait en piteux état, et la douleur lancinante de son crâne était à la limite du supportable. Cependant, avant, elle se répéta une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il l'avait fait auparavant, il y était parvenu. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu, dans son enfance, le récit de son arrivée miraculeuse ? Pan ferma les yeux et sourit à son souvenir, si lointain qu'il se brouillait déjà dans sa mémoire. Le souvenir des jours heureux, la douceur du regard du jeune homme quand il emmenait les deux petites filles à la foire, à la plage, partout où elles l'exigeaient. Trunks.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, le plus magnifique des spectacles apparaissait loin, très loin encore dans le noir de l'espace, mais déjà magique : la Terre. Bleue, auréolée de son duvet de nuages. La Terre intacte, calme, avant que tout ne commence.

Elle pouvait tout changer, empêcher que cela ne se produise.

-------------------------

- Gohan ?

Il ne bougea pas. Il restait immobile devant la porte-fenêtre, le front appuyé sur la paroi glacée par la pluie d'automne qui tombait sans discontinuer.

Videl se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trembler, et dit doucement :

- Gohan, il est l'heure. Ton frère est venu nous chercher avec la voiture.

Le saiyen se détacha lentement de la vitre et se retourna vers sa femme. Videl, en manteau sombre, le visage pâle et les yeux cernés, se trouvait au milieu du salon. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Goten, en costume noir, les attendait sans rien dire. Gohan murmura pour lui-même :

- À quoi bon, de toutes façons, si c'est pour que Bulma conserve le corps à la Corp.

- Gohan, on en a déjà parlé… C'est juste une veillée de prière… Juste pour nous, pour nous tous, on en a besoin…

- Vous êtes tous tellement sûrs qu'elle va revenir, grinça le saiyen.

- Gohan s'il te plaît… gémit Videl.

Goten baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Son frère attrapa d'un geste machinal la veste noire qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu :

- C'est ça, alors allons-y, allons aux funérailles de ma fille.

--------------------------

Il trouvait cela ridicule. Tout cet apitoiement, ces traditions terriennes, cet étalage méprisable des sentiments.

Végéta, adossé au mur du fond de la grande salle, croisa les bras en soupirant. Il balaya du regard la petite assemblée, tous ces visages bouffis de larmes et secoués par des sanglots pathétiques :

Son Gohan, parfaitement immobile, les traits vides de toute expression, son regard noir fixant un point invisible sur le mur face à lui. Videl, les joues creusées par les larmes, blottie dans les bras son père, cet abruti qui sanglotait comme une fille. Chichi, qui pleurait bruyamment, alors que son mari lui caressait doucement le dos pour apaiser sa douleur. Goten, Bulma, Krilin, Marron, Yamcha,… Tous étaient là, tous vêtus de noir, tous à pleurer devant ce corps sans vie.

Obscène et inutile, Bulma congèlerait le corps et ils récupèreraient dans moins d'un an cette ennuyeuse gamine.

Végéta fronça les sourcils quand une silhouette fine se détacha de Bulma et remonta l'allée. Le prince se redressa doucement et croisa son regard si bleu. Il la suivit à l'extérieur, attrapant au passage le parapluie que Bulma avait laissé à l'entrée. Elle fit quelques pas, s'éloignant sous la pluie, puis s'arrêta à l'orée d'un square désert. Elle ne sursauta pas quand le parapluie s'ouvrit au-dessus de sa tête. Elle resta encore immobile un instant, puis se retourna et leva son regard bleu si sévère vers le visage de son père :

- Je veux qu'elle revienne.

- Elle va revenir, Bra. Tu le sais.

- Non, je veux qu'elle revienne _maintenant_ !

- Bra…

La petite fille ne pleurait pas, mais tout son corps tremblait de rage. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol détrempé et des gouttes de pluie s'éparpillèrent, projetées par son talon :

- J'ai dit _maintenant_ ! Je suis une princesse ! Je veux que Pan revienne maintenant, tout de suite ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Je refuse d'attendre !

Un sourire étrangement triste passa sur les traits de Végéta. Il se reconnaissait tellement dans cet être pourtant si frêle et si menu. Il retrouvait en elle tellement de sa propre rage, de sa propre exigence, de sa propre impatience. Il s'agenouilla pour faire face à l'enfant. Il ne s'agenouillait que devant elle, devant personne d'autre, jamais. Il dit doucement :

- Même les princesses doivent parfois se soumettre à la loi, et seulement à la loi. Et c'en est une. Elle ne reviendra pas avant que nous ayons retrouvé les boules de cristal.

Bra inspira profondément. Elle gardait son regard sévère fixé sur son père, et soudain s'écria d'un ton accusateur :

- Tu t'en moques, toi !

Végéta ne baissa pas les yeux, encaissant le reproche dans ceux de sa fille. Il soupira :

- Mais le dragon la ramènera, dans quelques mois. Il suffit d'attendre.

Bra resta un instant immobile, puis sembla plonger encore plus profondément dans les pupilles noires de son père.

- Alors tu t'en moquerais, si j'étais morte ? Si on pouvait me ramener, mais plus tard, seulement plus tard… Tu t'en moquerais aussi ? Il te suffirait d'attendre ?

Végéta accusa le choc, livide. Elle savait comment l'atteindre ; du haut de ses neuf ans, elle savait toujours comment l'atteindre. L'intelligence de sa mère, et la fierté de son père, dans le corps menu d'une enfant. Le Prince serra le poing sur le manche du parapluie pour s'empêcher de trembler, pour empêcher sa voix de se briser quand il murmura :

- Non, tu as raison. Il me serait insupportable d'attendre.

Et soudain tout ceci ne lui semblait plus vain, plus ridicule. Soudain la douleur de tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés là-bas, devant cette enfant sans vie, lui paraissait atroce à lui aussi.

Bra avança d'un pas et entoura de ses bras le cou de son père, cherchant dans sa chaleur, dans l'odeur de sa peau, dans la puissance de son corps, la force qu'elle n'avait plus. Alors seulement elle éclata en sanglots pendant que le prince saiyen serrait à son tour sa fille contre lui et, fermant les yeux, remercia silencieusement de pouvoir la sentir contre lui, malheureuse mais tellement vivante.

Ils ne virent pas la mince silhouette qui s'arrêta un instant à bonne distance puis, lentement, avança vers le bâtiment.

-------------------------

Le vaisseau avait failli se désagréger à son entrée dans l'atmosphère, et Pan avait du l'abandonner avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'océan, incontrôlable. Elle était restée un moment, immobile dans l'air, à regarder les remous à l'endroit où l'appareil venait de disparaître définitivement.

Puis, soudain, elle avait repéré leur ki, à tous. C'était une sensation étrange, de sentir l'énergie vitale de ceux qui pour elle étaient morts depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était donc envolée vers la Capitale de l'Ouest, pour se retrouver devant cet édifice aux murs tristes, dans cette ville balayée par la pluie. Ils étaient tous là, tous rassemblés, et elle savait ce que cela signifiait, tout son être le lui hurlait.

Elle refusait d'y croire, quand elle distingua, à quelques mètres, les deux silhouettes blotties l'une contre l'autre sous le parapluie. Végéta… et Bra.

Pan porta la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler dans cette rue vide et sinistre. Jamais Bra ne pleurait, c'était la fille du Prince des saiyens, le portrait de son père, sa fierté, sa force. Bra hurlait, Bra faisait des caprices, Bra tapait du pied et mettait tout le monde à genoux, mais Bra ne pleurait pas. La voir là, cramponnée à son père, secouée par des sanglots terribles, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'une seule chose.

Elle était arrivée trop tard…

Hypnotisée, elle avança vers la porte ouverte, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'elle ferait face à l'indicible. Mais déjà elle était entrée, sans même s'en rendre compte. Déjà la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, alors qu'un nouveau coup de poignard l'atteignait en plein cœur à chaque silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait, les ayant pour certaines à peine connues pourtant.

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres, réprimant un haut le cœur, quand elle les distingua au premier rang. Eux, sa famille, debout, en vie malgré leurs larmes.

Et au milieu, allongée morte au milieu des fleurs blanches, une petite fille.

Elle-même, Pan Son.

Trop tard, il était trop tard.

----------------------------------

Trunks se tenait seul, à l'écart, à quelques rangs derrière les autres. Il avait suivi du regard Bra quand elle avait quitté l'assemblée, Végéta sur ses talons. Bulma restait au premier rang, avec Chichi et Goku.

Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait jamais. Sa peine n'en était pas moins grande, et il gardait ses yeux pâles fixés sur le sol en marbre, incapable de les poser sur le visage immobile de cette enfant jadis si pleine de vie.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas sortir lui aussi, quitter cet endroit macabre. Son père avait raison, après tout, elle allait revenir ! Dans quelques mois, il se lancerait avec les autres à la recherche des Boules de Cristal, elle reviendrait, et la vie reprendrait son cours.

Trunks tourna la tête, machinalement, vers l'entrée de l'édifice, et la vit.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, livide.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon large, noir, et d'un débardeur vert sombre. En plus d'être totalement incongrue en cette froide journée d'automne, sa tenue était sale, déchirée, tâchée en de nombreux endroits. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient sur ses épaules, ruisselants de pluie, collants à son cou gracile et à son visage émacié. Ses traits fins semblaient creusés par l'épuisement et un mince filet de sang avait séché sur sa tempe. Une main tremblante sur sa bouche, pétrifiée, elle fixait Pan de ses immenses pupilles noires où se mêlaient terreur et désespoir. Sans d'abord sembler pouvoir détacher ses yeux écarquillés de la frêle enfant morte, elle fit finalement un pas en arrière, puis un autre… se détourna et disparut à l'extérieur.

Trunks n'hésita qu'un instant, puis, se glissant silencieusement entre les bancs, sortit à son tour, sans que personne d'autre que lui n'ait remarqué cette étrange jeune fille.

--------------------------------

Elle avança en titubant sous la pluie, dans un total état d'hébétude. Il était trop tard, elle était déjà morte, tout était perdu, tout recommencerait, encore… Elle allait devoir assister à cela une seconde fois… Soudain, elle se plia en deux, prise d'une nausée atroce. N'ayant rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait rien à vomir, et ne pouvait que laisser son estomac se tordre de spasmes alors que tout son corps tremblait de fatigue, de froid, de terreur.

Une main chaude se posa sur son front alors qu'un bras protecteur enserrait doucement sa taille. Pan tressaillit et releva brusquement la tête, plongeant dans les yeux si bleus de Trunks. Les cheveux mauves du jeune homme collants à son tour sur son visage fin, il la regardait avec une profonde inquiétude.

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ça ne va pas ?

Pan se mit à grelotter violemment, incapable de répondre, incapable de détacher son regard de ce visage si doux qui lui manquait depuis tant d'années. Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer : la jeune fille était livide, et son front semblait brûlant de fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parlez moi, dites quelque chose !

Elle sentit tout son corps s'affaisser malgré elle dans les bras du jeune homme alors que la douleur martelait son crâne, plus puissante que jamais. Elle voulut lever ses doigts fins vers le visage de Trunks mais sa main retomba, inerte alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

- Non ! Au secours, quelqu'un, vite ! hurla Trunks.


	3. Juste Asuka

La première impression qu'elle perçut fut la douceur, la chaleur, le confort. Et le bip régulier des appareils médicaux. Elle laissa ses sens s'éveiller doucement, puis, très lentement, entrouvrit les yeux. Une voix s'éleva près d'elle :

- Venez vite, je crois qu'elle est réveillée !

Elle tenta de tourner la tête… mais une douleur vive arrêta son geste et elle gémit entre ses dents. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un visage doux était penché au-dessus d'elle et la regardait en souriant.

- Salut.

Elle voulut répondre, mais sa voix mourut dans une toux sèche et désagréable.

- Doucement ! N'essayez pas de parler pour l'instant.

Pan se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, sans lâcher du regard le visage de Trunks. Comme il lui avait manqué… Elle voulait profiter de cet instant, de ce bref instant où elle pouvait à nouveau laisser son corps se détendre dans un lit propre, et regarder un des visages de son passé. Un mince sourire passa sur ses lèvres pâles, et à sa grande stupéfaction le jeune homme détourna le regard, gêné. Il murmura :

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, le médecin va arriver, je vais attendre dans le couloir.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide, laissant Pan stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés dans le lit. Mais… C'était Trunks, pourquoi… Parce que, pour lui, elle n'était pas Pan. Elle ne pouvait pas être Pan, Pan était une petite fille de huit ans qui venait de mourir. Elle était désormais une jeune fille de vingt ans, seule, inconnue, et terriblement malheureuse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'un médecin et une infirmière entrèrent, vérifièrent ses constantes, se mirent à lui expliquer qu'elle était inconsciente depuis la veille, qu'elle avait été découverte et emmenée ici par Trunks Brief – Pan retint un sourire amusé quand elle vit soupirer l'infirmière à l'évocation du jeune héritier de Capsule Corporation. Elle souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, de blessures assez superficielles et de déshydratation, mais maintenant tout rentrerait rapidement dans l'ordre. L'infirmière lui fit boire un peu d'eau, qu'elle avala difficilement. Puis le médecin demanda :

- Alors jeune fille, peut-on savoir votre nom ? Vous n'aviez sur vous aucun papier.

La respiration de Pan s'accéléra. Son nom ? Mais… Que voulait-il qu'elle réponde ? Pan Son ? Impossible, c'était impossible… Elle tourna la tête, fuyant le regard du médecin qui fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre nom ?

Elle ne répondit rien, le cœur battant à tout rompre, fixant le mur blanc à côté d'elle. Elle sentait sur elle les regards lourds de sous-entendus des deux personnes. Elle entendit les pas du médecin s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce, elle perçut sa voix :

- Monsieur Brief ? Vous pourriez venir une minute ?

Elle ne tourna la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau la présence rassurante de Trunks à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit doucement :

- Alors comme ça vous n'avez pas de nom ? Ou vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Écoutez, si vous ne voulez rien dire, je comprendrai. Mais…

Elle ne supportait pas l'inquiétude dans ses yeux pâles, elle ne l'avait jamais supportée. Alors, machinalement, elle murmura le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- A.. Asuka. Je m'appelle Asuka.

Trunks sourit largement et, cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'infirmière de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, quand c'était l'héritier des Brief qui posait la question, il obtenait une réponse, lui… Le jeune homme demanda doucement :

- Très bien Asuka. Et Asuka comment ?

Elle resta un instant immobile, puis secoua la tête :

- Juste… juste Asuka.

Trunks fronça les sourcils alors que le médecin et l'infirmière échangeaient un regard inquiet. Puis le jeune homme sourit à nouveau :

- D'accord. Va pour « juste Asuka ». On discutera de cela plus tard.

Elle répondit doucement à son sourire alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil la gagner à nouveau. La voix du médecin retentit, déjà lointaine :

- Elle doit se reposer encore un ou deux jours ici, elle était épuisée. Je la garde en observation. Pour son dossier…

- Faites le nécessaire docteur, s'il vous plaît. Bien entendu nous prenons à notre charge tous les frais.

- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Brief.

Pan sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, et là encore passa quasiment toute la journée à dormir. Quand elle émergea enfin, le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, baignant la chambre d'une lueur orangée qu'elle distingua en entrouvrant ses paupières. Des voix lui parvinrent :

- Tu ne perds quand même pas le Nord toi, déclara la première d'un ton acerbe. T'es capable de dénicher une fille même aux funérailles de ma nièce.

- Arrête, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Désolé, c'était nul… C'est juste que j'ai du mal à…

- Moi aussi, figure toi.

- Oui, je sais Trunks.

Un tressaillement la parcourut. Cette voix… Cette autre voix…

- Eh, elle se réveille je crois !

- Elle s'appelle comment tu m'as dit ?

- Asuka, elle n'a rien dit d'autre hier.

Elle distingua deux silhouettes masculines qui se penchèrent sur elle. Trunks d'un côté du lit et de l'autre… Ces cheveux courts, ce regard noir malicieux, ce physique athlétique et ce sourire enfantin…

- Salut, moi c'est Goten. Je suis le meilleur ami de votre héros.

- Eh oh, ça va hein ! coupa Trunks en rosissant légèrement.

Incapable de répondre, une boule coincée dans la gorge, elle se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et de hocher la tête. Goten haussa les sourcils avec un large sourire :

- Eh mais c'est vrai qu'elle est ravissante dis donc !

Pan aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

- Arrête, tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes, crétin ! Elle est écarlate !

- Eh, c'est moi que tu traites de crétin ?

- Quoi, tu n'en es pas un, peut-être ?

- Si, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Les deux amis se regardèrent en rigolant par-dessus le lit. Le regard de Pan allait de l'un à l'autre, émerveillé et bouleversé. C'était comme un rêve, un merveilleux rêve… Un rêve où ceux qu'elle aimait étaient vivants, en bonne santé, un rêve où Trunks et Goten riaient comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde, un rêve où rien n'était jamais arrivé. Goten plongea les mains dans ses poches de jean et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la jeune fille alitée :

- Asuka, ravi de vous avoir rencontrée. Je suppose que nous serons amenés à nous revoir rapidement, en attendant reposez-vous bien. En tous cas, comme ange gardien, vous ne pouviez mieux tomber que sur Trunks !

- Merci… Merci Goten, murmura-t-elle.

- Waou, et elle parle ! siffla le jeune fils de Goku.

Pan pouffa de rire, et Trunks ajouta :

- Oui, mais elle rit à tes blagues vaseuses. A mon avis, sa commotion cérébrale n'est pas guérie...

- Ah ah, très drôle, railla Goten. Bon, allez, je refuse d'en entendre davantage, je vous laisse. A bientôt !

- A bientôt, murmura Pan.

Trunks fit un petit signe de la main à Goten et celui-ci quitta la pièce avec un sourire. Le fils de Bulma demanda doucement :

- Cela vous ennuie si je reste faire la conversation ?

- Non, non, du tout, balbutia Pan.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une nouvelle douleur lui vrilla la tête et elle grimaça. L'instant d'après Trunks était à ses côtés :

- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Très doucement, il passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille et, posant l'autre sur sa taille, l'aida à se s'adosser contre les coussins du lit. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, inspirant son parfum, son odeur, savourant le fait d'être choyée, aidée. Il s'écarta en souriant et lui tendit un verre d'eau :

- Buvez un peu, ce sera mieux pour parler.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle avant d'avaler quelques gorgées.

Trunks approcha une chaise et s'assit près d'elle. Il lui prit doucement le verre des mains, le reposa sur la table de chevet, et demanda :

- Bon, alors… C'est toujours juste Asuka ?

- Oui, c'est toujours juste Asuka. Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis, je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous excusez pas. J'aurais seulement voulu savoir…

Il détourna les yeux et son regard se voila de tristesse :

- Que faisiez-vous à la cérémonie hier ? Je veux dire… Vous connaissiez Pan ? Vous aviez l'air… bouleversée, comme nous tous. Presque davantage, en fait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et murmura en baissant les yeux :

- Non, je ne connaissais personne, je n'aurais… je n'avais rien à faire là. Cela m'a rappelé… de très mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout.

- Ah, d'accord, je comprends.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis dit en souriant :

- Je ne me suis jamais présenté. Je m'appelle Trunks Brief.

- Enchantée, Trunks. Et moi je ne t'ai… euh pardon, corrigea-t-elle, je ne _vous_ ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir amenée ici, et de vous être occupé de moi.

- Non, attendez, vous… tu as raison, le tutoiement sera nettement plus indiqué. Tu as quel âge, Asuka ?

- J'ai vingt ans.

- Moi vingt-deux. Oui, ce serait ridicule de se vouvoyer ! Et ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, je n'allais pas t'abandonner dans cet état sur le trottoir, sous une pluie battante.

Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment que jamais quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui n'aurait pu, en effet, ne pas courir au secours de quelqu'un en danger. C'est elle qui aurait du être plus discrète. Il continua :

- Dis, tu as de la famille, quelque part où aller quand tu sortiras d'ici ?

_« De la famille… Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, j'ai toute ma famille… »_

Elle secoua la tête :

- Non, mais je trouverai bien un endroit où aller.

- Ecoute, je voulais te dire… J'ai parlé avec ma mère, et…

Trunks détourna le regard, cherchant soudain ses mots, et acheva dans un souffle :

- Tu peux rester chez nous un moment si tu veux. Notre maison est… assez grande en fait…

_« Tu m'étonnes ! »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Pan, qui gardait le souvenir des heures passées en parties de cache-cache dans l'immense propriété des Brief. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, mais le jeune homme ne le vit pas et continua :

- Et bon, comme tu n'avais pas d'argent sur toi, pas de papiers… que tu es blessée, tout ça, je me disais… Bref, si tu le souhaites, ça ne pause pas de problème.

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers elle et sourit doucement, presque timidement.

Elle sentit les battements de son propre cœur accélérer dangereusement.

Elle devait dire « _non_ », c'était l'évidence même. Elle devait refuser toute proximité avec eux, elle risquait d'être reconnue, elle risquait d'empirer les choses. Elle ne devait pas rester avec eux, auprès d'eux, elle ne devait pas risquer de croiser ses parents, sa famille, tous ceux qu'elle avait tant aimés et perdus depuis si longtemps.

Elle ne devait pas.

Elle s'entendit murmurer :

- Je veux bien, merci beaucoup.

Le visage de Trunks s'illumina et elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'était une catastrophe… Tout lui échappait… Le jeune homme enchaîna :

- Parfait ! Tu verras, tu seras très bien à la maison, tu pourras y rester le temps que tu voudras. Ma mère passera te chercher demain, elle était impatiente de te connaître. Là, elle était trop épuisée, elle a quasiment dormi autant que toi depuis deux jours.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda Pan, surprise.

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut et il soupira :

- A cause… de la petite fille que tu as vue, Pan. Elle est morte il y a quelques jours, d'un virus au cœur, une maladie très rare. Goten et son frère, le père de Pan, avaient contracté la maladie, mais ont pu être sauvés…

_« Par Shenron, par les deux vœux des Boules de Cristal de Dendé. Gohan a été soigné in extremis, et Goten a été ressuscité alors qu'il venait juste de mourir. … »_ pensa Pan.

- … mais ensuite, la petite fille l'a attrapé à son tour, quelques semaines plus tard, et personne n'a rien pu faire.

_«… parce qu'il faut attendre un an avant de refaire appel au dragon… » _

- Ma mère a travaillé comme une folle sur un vaccin, un médicament, quelque chose qui puisse la sauver. Elle y a passé ses journées, ses nuits, depuis des semaines, elle a mis toutes ses équipes dessus.

- Ta mère… répéta Pan, ébahie.

- Oui, Bulma Brief est ma mère, expliqua Trunks qui croyait que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas.

- Oh… murmura-t-elle.

Pan était bouleversée. Elle n'avait jamais rien su de tout cela, en fait. Petite, elle s'était réveillée sans aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. On lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'elle avait été très malade, et elle avait assisté, ébahie, au défilé de tous ses amis qui semblaient si heureux de la voir, tout à coup. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait vraiment compris, qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était restée morte pendant près d'un an. Videl le lui avait appris avec douceur, pour tâcher d'épargner au maximum cette petite fille de huit ans confrontée à l'inimaginable. Mais sa mère ne lui avait donné aucun détail, tout le monde avait voulu oublier à jamais ces mois d'attente terribles. Et, de toutes façons, peu après, tout s'était déclenché…

Jamais elle n'avait vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont tous avaient vécu sa disparition. Et là elle était aux premières loges pour le vivre, pour ressentir leur tristesse à tous, qui l'avait atteinte de plein fouet quand elle avait vu ces visages décomposés devant sa dépouille.

Bulma avait en effet du tout tenter, la pauvre… L'impuissance avait du rendre folle cette femme si brillante, à qui rien ne résistait. Pan déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête :

- Je comprends… Je suis désolée.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu arrives à un moment… assez douloureux pour nous tous en fait. Pan n'était pas directement de notre famille, mais c'est tout comme, nous avons tous grandi ensemble, nous sommes… très liés, sa famille et la mienne, depuis toujours. Sa mort est un drame terrible, pour nous tous.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas dans ces conditions…

- Si ! s'exclama Trunks.

Pan sentit son estomac se serrer devant le désespoir du jeune homme. Il posa à nouveau sur elle des yeux presque suppliants et répéta doucement :

- Si. Il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir si tu n'as nulle part où aller, et au contraire ta présence sera un apaisement pour nous tous. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes… assez forts je crois, on n'est pas tout le temps entrain de pleurer, loin de là. On ne te fera pas porter nos propres fardeaux, je crois comprendre que tu as assez des tiens.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Trunks sourit à nouveau et se leva de la chaise :

- Bon, je vais y aller, l'heure des visites est même dépassée. Le médecin a donné son feu vert pour que tu sortes demain, et de toutes façons tu auras tout le loisir de te reposer chez nous. Ma mère passera te chercher, sûrement avec ma petite sœur.

Il lui lança un dernier sourire, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Trunks !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Pan le regardait, ses grands yeux noirs pleins de gratitude… et d'une certaine mélancolie.

- Merci, merci pour tout, vraiment. Tu n'imagines pas… ce que tout cela signifie pour moi.

Incapable de prononcer une parole, il se contenta d'acquiescer, puis sortit rapidement. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Pan ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et, enserrant ses genoux entre ses bras, se mit à pleurer doucement.


	4. De l'autre côté du miroir

- Salut.

Pan sortait de la salle d'eau de sa chambre d'hôpital quand elle se figea. Devant elle, main sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, se tenait fièrement une petite fille de neuf ans. Elle portait une ravissante robe rouge, des bottines assorties et toisait la jeune fille qui balbutia :

- Euh… Bonjour. Je suis…

- Asuka, je sais. Moi je suis Bra, la sœur de Trunks. Alors tu vas vivre chez nous ?

- C'est… Oui, mais c'est temporaire, ton frère me l'a proposé et…

Bra avait jaugé la jeune fille, passant son regard appréciateur sur elle, et déclara froidement :

- Ok, je veux bien que tu viennes. Mais je te préviens, c'est moi qui commande, toujours.

_« Ça, j'avais peu de chance de l'oublier… »_

À cet instant une femme très élégante, entre deux âges, au port de tête altier, les cheveux bleus coupés court, entra à son tour dans la pièce :

- Bra, ne commence pas s'il te plait !

Puis elle se tourna vers Pan et lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant la main :

- Bonjour, je suis Bulma Brief, la mère de Trunks et de cette petite chipie.

- Eh ! s'offusqua l'enfant.

- Enchantée, murmura Pan en serrant la main de Bulma. Je suis Asuka.

- « Juste » Asuka, oui, je sais, répondit la présidente de Capsule Corp avec un clin d'œil. Bon, je t'ai apporté quelques affaires, étant donné que tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici avec cette immonde chemise de nuit d'hôpital, et que tes propres habits semblent bons pour la poubelle.

- Merci beaucoup, balbutia la jeune fille en prenant le sac que Bulma lui tendait.

- Allez, va t'habiller, nous t'attendons.

Pan ressortit cinq minutes plus tard de la salle d'eau, vêtue de baskets légères, d'un pantalon taille basse noir et d'un t-shirt à manches longues bleu pâle qui moulait délicatement son buste. Elle portait en outre un gilet noir à fermeture éclair. Bra déclara :

- Maman avait raison, ça te va bien.

- Oui, c'est impeccable, comment avez-vous su…

- Pour le style, Trunks nous a dit quels vêtements tu portais quand il t'a trouvée. Pour les mensurations… disons que je connais mon fils, répondit Bulma avec un sourire entendu qui fit rougir Pan.

- Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

- Allez, hop, on récupère tes affaires et on file, je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux dernièrement.

Elle avait achevé sa phase d'un ton emprunt d'amertume, et Bra glissa sa main dans celle de Bulma. Mais déjà la mère et la fille avait retrouvé leur sourire et traversaient le couloir d'un pas également conquérant. Pan les suivit, récupérant à l'accueil son petit paquet d'affaires, vérifiant d'un geste discret que la montre, et surtout la fiole étaient toujours dans sa poche de pantalon… bien inutilement à présent.

---------------------------

Petite, elle avait été capricieuse, fantasque, facétieuse, indisciplinée, une enfant pleine de vie et d'énergie, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire. Mais, confrontée à tant de douleur, elle avait appris bien malgré elle la patience, la mesure, la dissimulation, la prudence. Ces leçons de la vie avaient profondément changé son caractère, sa façon d'être et d'appréhender les situations.

Elle ne commit aucun impair. Elle se laissa conduire à Capsule Corp, feignant la plus parfaite admiration devant cette propriété dont elle connaissait pourtant le moindre recoin par cœur. Bra ne la lâchait pas, l'entraînant en courant un peu partout, lui montrant sa chambre, tous les gadgets compliqués que Bulma avait installés au fil des années.

Pan eut un instant d'inquiétude quand, au détour d'un couloir, Végéta surgit. Il sortait manifestement de la salle de gravité, sa serviette négligemment passée autour du cou. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la jeune femme et elle sentit son propre cœur accélérer dangereusement. Végéta serait le test, le test ultime. Mais Bra bondit dans les bras de son père :

- Regarde ! C'est Asuka, ma nouvelle copine ! C'est elle que Trunks a trouvée et qui va rester à la maison !

- Ah, se contenta de répondre le Prince en reposant doucement sa fille à terre.

Végéta jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui s'inclina poliment devant lui, et il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Pas un regard suspicieux, à peine une fluctuation dans son ki… Il ne savait pas, elle avait passé le test.

Pan s'était inquiétée à l'hôpital, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait volé pour venir du vaisseau, mais en fait personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Ils étaient au même moment bien trop murés dans leur chagrin ; de plus elle-même était alors en très mauvaise condition physique, et son ki avait du être assez faible pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

-----------------------

C'était à présent la fin de cette première journée à Capsule Corps et Pan était seule dans sa nouvelle chambre, à observer le gris du ciel par la porte-fenêtre. Tout était si étrange… Elle retrouvait sa vie d'avant, elle retrouvait ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle n'était plus chez les Son, elle était chez les Brief. Elle n'était plus dans la maison de ses parents, sur le flanc de la montagne, elle était dans une des plus belles chambres de la propriété de Bulma, et elle avait onze ans de plus que sa meilleure amie.

Et c'est de cette place privilégiée qu'elle allait voir tout s'effondrer dans un an ? Impossible, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il fallait qu'elle parte, vite, ailleurs, ou alors…. Ou alors il fallait que cela n'arrive pas, il fallait qu'elle l'empêche…

Une sueur glacée coula dans son dos quand elle entraperçut tout ce que cette perspective entraînait soudain.

- Euh… Je peux entrer ?

Pan se retourna vivement et découvrit Trunks debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la chambre, et balaya du regard les dizaines de sacs de différentes tailles qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangés :

- Waou… Ma mère et ma sœur t'ont emmenée faire les boutiques, à ce que je vois !

- Oui… C'était dingue. J'ai essayé de leur dire, mais…

- Mais tu n'as rien pu faire, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça. Et puis elles adorent ça, je pense que cela leur a fait bien plus plaisir à elles qu'à toi.

- Mais quand même, c'est… trop, tout ça… je ne sais pas…

- Arrête, ce n'est rien pour nous vraiment. Au contraire, tu leur permets de se changer les idées, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ma sœur t'adore, ce qui est déjà en soi un exploit, car à part mon père et…

Le regard bleu de Trunks se voila un instant :

- … et Pan, peu de gens trouvent grâce à ses yeux.

- Ah, balbutia la jeune fille, qui serra le poing pour s'empêcher de trembler.

- Allez, du moment que tu ne files pas avec l'argenterie, tout le monde sera ravi de t'avoir ici ! s'exclama joyeusement Trunks.

Le cœur de Pan se serra et elle balbutia :

- Non, je te promets, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, je n'ai commis…

Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Trunks se passa la main dans les cheveux en bafouillant :

- Pardon, j'ai dit cela pour rire, je n'en pensais pas un mot… C'est très maladroit de ma part, je n'ai jamais cru que tu puisses…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain étrangement sec.

Le fils de Bulma releva vers elle ses grands yeux bleus, surpris :

- Pourquoi ? Mais je… j'ai confiance en toi.

- Parce que je suis « ravissante », comme l'a dit ton ami ? C'est tout ?

- Mais non… Pas du tout… Je…

Pan détourna la tête, fuyant le regard effaré de Trunks, partagée entre colère et désespoir. Elle pouvait être n'importe quoi, une voleuse, une fuyarde, une meurtrière… Ils avaient le droit de la regarder avec suspicion, de lui demander des comptes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rendre.

Son cœur faillit manquer un battement quand les mains de Trunks se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et plongea dans le bleu limpide de son regard soudain étrangement sûr de lui. Sourcils froncés, il déclara :

- Écoute, d'accord, c'est stupide, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux l'expliquer, et je ne suis pas le seul : ma mère a confiance, ma sœur t'adore déjà, et même mon père n'a rien trouvé à redire à ta présence. Tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester quelque temps, et nous… nous avons besoin d'oublier un peu. Personne n'attend rien de toi, tu es libre, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu ne nous dois rien.

Ils restèrent un instant parfaitement immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux au milieu de cette immense chambre. Puis Trunks relâcha les épaules de la jeune femme et baissa le regard en rougissant :

- Bon, il faut y aller, j'étais passé te chercher pour le dîner.

Il se détourna et regagna la porte, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière depuis l'embrasure, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Et puis entre nous, si tu avais été animée de mauvaises intentions, tu serais vraiment mal tombée, car mon père déteste qu'on touche à ses affaires. Et il vaut mieux éviter les colères de mon père, crois-moi sur parole.

La vision farfelue d'un cambrioleur surpris en pleine nuit par le Prince Végéta passa dans l'esprit de Pan et elle retint un éclat de rire, avant de suivre finalement Trunks dans le couloir.

----------------------------

En cette matinée qui s'annonçait froide mais ensoleillée, Pan descendit d'un pas joyeux les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. Elle suspendit son pas en reconnaissant son ki et, s'arrêtant avant d'entrer dans la pièce, tendit l'oreille. La voix douce de Bulma demanda :

- Ton père arrive à lui parler ?

- Non, soupira Goten. Personne n'arrive à lui parler. Il passe tout son temps à la fac, dans son labo, Videl le voit à peine elle aussi.

- Et comment va-t-elle ? demanda Trunks.

- Mal, vraiment mal. Je crois qu'elle est persuadée que Pan reviendra, et donc elle parvient à vivre avec cette idée mais… Mais c'est Gohan qui est en train de la détruire. On ne peut rien faire, maman passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais c'est de lui dont elle aurait besoin.

- Quel malheur… soupira Bulma. Et dire qu'il reste encore près de neuf mois avant de pouvoir la ramener.

- Oui, murmura Goten.

Le silence se fit. Pan serra ses doigts sur son sac pour s'empêcher de trembler, se força à sourire, et d'un pas décidé entra dans la cuisine. Bulma, Goten et Trunks relevèrent immédiatement la tête et sourirent à leur tour à la jeune fille. Le fils de Goku s'exclama :

- Salut Asuka ! Alors, prête ?

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… Je n'ai vraiment jamais été très assidue en classe, et franchement, l'université…

- Allons allons, intervint Bulma. Cela fait deux mois que tu es ici, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à faire la baby-sitter pour Bra, même si elle ne demande que ça. Il faut que tu ailles à la fac, que tu fréquentes des gens de ton âge.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tout est arrangé, j'ai appelé moi-même le directeur de l'université…

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

- …. tu suivras les cours avec Trunks, même en auditeur libre, c'est juste pour que tu sortes un peu.

- Mais Bulma, balbutia Pan, j'ai deux ans de moins que lui ! Et je ne connais rien aux études commerciales !

- T'inquiète, moi non plus je n'y connais rien, grinça Trunks, et ça fait quatre ans que j'y suis. Moi, ma mère a décidé que je reprendrais la Corp, et toi elle a décidé que tu irais en cours avec moi.

- … et ce que Bulma Brief veut, Dendé le veut ! s'exclama Goten en riant.

La mère et le fils foudroyèrent Goten du regard, ce qui permit à Pan de réaliser in extremis qu'elle n'était pas censée comprendre ce genre de blague. Contenant son rire, elle demanda innocemment :

- Euh… C'est quoi Dendé ?

- Rien, rien, balbutia Goten, une blague familiale… Bon, on y va ?

Les trois jeunes prirent le chemin de l'Université Orange Star. Ils passèrent devant le lycée du même nom, auquel Pan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Goten expliqua :

- Là, c'est le lycée où mon frère a rencontré Videl. C'était le bon temps.

_« Tu ignores à quel point… »_ pensa Pan alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Goten enchaîna :

- Trunks et moi y sommes allés après.

- Et pas de Videl pour vous ? demanda Pan en souriant.

- Non, pas de Videl pour nous ! renchérit le fils de Goku.

- C'est ça, plein de Videl pour toi tu veux dire, ajouta Trunks avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh tu peux parler, monsieur « je suis le plus beau parti de la planète et toutes les filles me courent après » !

- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Trunks en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Goten lança un clin d'œil à Pan qui rit franchement :

- De toutes façons, Asuka, tu vas voir si je mens dans trois secondes…. deux… une… c'est parti !

Les trois jeunes gens venaient de franchir les grilles de l'université et, immédiatement, bon nombre de regards se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils remontaient à présent l'allée menant au bâtiment principal. Pan jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et écarquilla les yeux quand elle remarqua que quasiment toutes les jeunes étudiantes présentes couvaient de leurs regards énamourés Trunks qui, lui, gardait les yeux désespérément fixés sur le bout de ses baskets.

- Salut Trunks !

- Bonjour Trunks !

- Ça va Trunks ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau….

Pan étouffa un éclat de rire et Goten déclara tranquillement :

- Eh oui, c'est dur la vie de séduisant héritier…

- Ça va, hein, grogna son ami.

- Mon pauvre Goten, il t'en laisse quelques unes ? demanda Pan en riant.

- Mais c'est ça qui est génial ! Qui viennent-elles voir pour aborder leur idole ? Son meilleur ami ! Moi !

- Monsieur Son Goten est passé maître dans l'art de la consolation, crois-moi, renchérit Trunks.

Pan observait avec une joie totale ces deux amis de toujours. C'était si agréable, si parfait, si exceptionnel de les retrouver, de partager leur quotidien, de pouvoir grappiller ces instants si précieux qui parvenaient même parfois à lui faire oublier le futur.

Mais le futur se rappela à elle, soudain, de la façon la plus terrible.

Elle sentit son ki, et Goten et Trunks aussi car les deux garçons froncèrent au même instant les sourcils :

- Aïe, murmura seulement le fils de Goku.

Déjà la haute silhouette avait franchi les grilles à son tour et Pan le vit avancer au milieu des étudiants qui s'écartaient comme par magie, comme pour fuir son contact. Une jeune fille, non loin du trio, murmura :

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas… C'était le prof le plus sympa, et super séduisant en plus…. et maintenant, c'est vraiment un connard…

Pan serra le poing pour s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de l'imprudente et se rendit compte que Goten et Trunks avaient fait de même… Ah, l'ouïe des saiyens… Mais déjà il passait à proximité, fendant la foule soudain silencieuse des étudiants, son regard noir fixé sur l'entrée du bâtiment des sciences. Goten, presque à regret, fit un pas en avant et appela :

- Salut Gohan !

Son frère aîné suspendit sa foulée un instant, et tourna la tête vers les trois jeunes gens.

Pan sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. C'était lui, c'était son père. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'élancer vers lui, de serrer contre elle cet homme qui lui manquait atrocement depuis si longtemps. Plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver dans ses bras, plus rien, jamais.

Mais ce ne fut pas la raison de Pan qui la retint de courir vers lui ; ce fut le regard de Son Gohan. Un regard glacial, vide de tout sauf d'une colère froide et sourde. La mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés, il toisa un instant les trois jeunes gens et dit sèchement :

- Vous ne devriez pas déjà être en cours ? Goten ton devoir était nul, tu ferais mieux de travailler au lieu de passer tes journées à ne rien faire.

Pan vit Goten respirer profondément pour prendre sur lui et répondre avec un calme relatif :

- Je sais, c'est toujours nul. Je n'ai cours que dans une heure, je suis venu accompagner Trunks et Asuka, tu sais, elle habite chez Bulma, elle va suivre quelques cours.

Gohan jeta à peine un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille tétanisée, puis se détourna et poursuivit sa route. Trunks le suivit du regard tristement… avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant une main crispée sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et découvrit sa camarade livide, tremblante, qui se cramponnait à lui pour ne pas tomber.

- Asuka, ça va ? s'écria-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour la soutenir.

Pan ferma les yeux un instant, tâchant de récupérer une respiration normale, de chasser cette vision atroce de ce que l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était devenu à cause d'elle. Elle entendit la voix de Goten :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est mon frère qui lui fait cet effet là ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas commode en ce moment, mais…

- Non, non, tout va bien, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est seulement… Son regard… il était…

- Oui, répondit tristement Trunks. Il est comme ça depuis la mort de sa fille. Avant, c'était l'homme le plus gentil que j'aie jamais rencontré, avec son propre père.

Elle acquiesça, et murmura avec un sourire désolé :

- Pardon, je suis… encore un peu trop émotive je crois, et de voir le regard de cet homme, c'était… Désolée, ça va bien, tout va bien.

- Ben dis donc, siffla Goten, ma pauvre, déjà la fac c'est pas drôle, mais là en plus tu commences bien ton semestre !

- Ça va, répliqua Trunks, elle s'est juste sentie mal un instant, pas de quoi en faire un plat !

- Oui, ça, et aussi le fait qu'elle s'est grillée toute chance de se faire la moindre copine sur le campus.

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent Goten sans comprendre, puis regardèrent autour d'eux : toutes les filles présentes dans l'enceinte dévisageaient Pan sévèrement, les sourcils froncés. Pan et Trunks réalisèrent au même instant que le jeune homme la tenait toujours étroitement par la taille, et que la main de Pan était toujours cramponnée à son bras. Ils rougirent instantanément, s'écartèrent d'un bond, et reprirent d'un pas rapide la direction du bâtiment principal, accompagnés par l'éclat de rire de Goten.

------------------------------

Les semaines passaient, et Pan s'enivraient de ces temps de calme et de sérénité, de ce monde de jeunesse et d'insouciance, de luxe et de rire. Elle avait suivi quelques temps les mêmes cours que Trunks, mais n'étant définitivement ni intéressée par les études commerciales, ni capable de suivre des cours de quatrième année, elle se rabattit sur les langues et la littérature, dans lesquelles elle se débrouillait honorablement. Elle fuyait désespérément le bâtiment de sciences où étudiait Goten et où Son Gohan semait la terreur.

En fait, elle fuyait tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son passé, qui était devenu son futur. Elle avait quelques mois devant elle, quelques mois de bonheur dont elle n'avait pu profiter auparavant et qu'elle gouttait cette fois pleinement. L'atroce vérité revenait, parfois, quand les Brief évoquaient devant elle la famille Son, où quand une parole, un geste, lui rappelaient soudain sa propre enfance.

Elle ne s'autorisait à pleurer que seule, le soir, dans sa magnifique chambre. À ce moment là, seulement, elle s'obligeait à se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, et ce qu'elle aurait à faire, dans quelques mois.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle savait quelle était leur dernière chance.

Elle savait que, qu'elle réussisse ou qu'elle échoue, elle perdrait tout.

Elle avait failli se trahir, une après-midi, dans un des couloirs de la fac. Elle était agenouillée par terre, cherchant un livre dans son sac de cours, quand une conversation attira son attention. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir, à quelques mètres, un groupe d'étudiantes qui discutaient bruyamment :

- … j'hallucine !

- Tout ça parce qu'il avait deux heures de retard pour rendre son devoir. Il l'a déchiré devant tout l'amphi. Trois semaines de boulot anéanties d'un geste !

- Je vous jure, il est flippant. D'ailleurs faut voir ses cours, il n'y a pas un seul bruit, c'est impressionnant.

_« Rester calme… rester calme… »_

Les jointures des doigts de Pan blanchissaient au fur et à mesure que son poing serrait la lanière de son sac. Ces filles ne pouvaient parler que d'une seule personne : son père.

- D'un autre côté, tu fais tomber un stylo t'as l'impression qu'il va te tuer !

- Les moyennes avec lui ont complètement chuté. Quand il rend des copies c'est simple, tout le monde est en larmes.

- Oui, c'est devenu un bel enfoiré, Son. Quel salaud ce type !

Pan se releva lentement et grinça entre ses dents :

- Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça.

Les filles se retournèrent et toisèrent la jeune étudiante en jean taille basse et ample pull de laine qui les regardait, immobile et manifestement furieuse. La fille qui se tenait au centre du groupe dit avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Si c'est pas mignon… Elle veut se taper le petit frère, alors elle défend le grand !

- Ah bon ? C'est pas l'héritier Brief qu'elle veut se faire ?

- Les deux, sûrement, c'est plus drôle, minauda une autre.

- Espèces de garces, comment vous permettez-vous de parler ainsi de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas ? grinça Pan.

- Pardon ? demanda la première en faisant un pas en avant. C'est nous que tu traites de garces ?

- Parfaitement. T'as un problème avec ça ?

L'autre s'avança davantage, pour se retrouver face à Pan. La fille était grande, athlétique, et très sûre d'elle. L'une de ses amies gloussa derrière elle :

- Alors là, ma pauvre, t'es mal barrée, Kim suit des leçons d'arts martiaux à l'école de Satan !

L'évocation du nom de son grand-père ne fit qu'accentuer la peine, et donc la colère de Pan. Elle sourit méchamment et murmura :

- Waou, je suis terrifiée.

Des cours à l'école de Satan, quelle blague. Elle était la petite fille de Satan et, surtout, la petite fille de Son Goku, la fille de Son Gohan et une saiyen. Et l'autre essayait de l'impressionner ? Pathétique, risible et pathétique.

Elle en avait envie, elle en avait tellement envie. Se battre, pratiquer les arts martiaux, sentir cette montée d'adrénaline, concentrer son énergie, encaisser les coups, les rendre… Cela lui manquait terriblement. Mais il ne fallait pas, surtout pas maintenant, surtout pas là. Et surtout pas contre cette abrutie qu'elle pouvait massacrer d'une chiquenaude.

Et pourtant elle en avait tellement envie…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit en position de combat. Le sourire de la jeune fille face à elle s'effaça soudain et elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète de l'assurance et du calme soudain de cette quasi inconnue. Un cri retentit :

- Asuka !

La fille face à elle esquissa une grimace pour masquer son soulagement :

- Tiens, voilà tes chevaliers servants, t'as de la chance.

Trunks et Goten arrivaient en courant et s'arrêtèrent près de Pan, qui abandonna sa position de combat. Le fils de Goku demanda :

- Mais il se passe quoi ici ? Vous êtes folles ou quoi ?

- Elles ont insulté ton frère… grinça Pan, toujours furieuse.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise. Goten balbutia :

- Mais… Merci… Mais tu sais, elles ne sont pas les seules malheureusement… Et tu n'as pas à…

- Je sais, désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Laissons tomber et allons-nous en, elles n'en valent pas la peine, dit Trunks en haussant les épaules.

Il attrapa le sac de Pan qui était toujours par terre et ils se détournèrent, partant sans regarder tous ceux qui avaient observé la scène. Pan, au bout de quelques mètres, leva la tête et découvrit les regards intrigués de Goten et Trunks fixés sur elle.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, je me suis emportée. Mais elle m'a cherchée !

- Non, ce... ce n'est pas ça… murmura Trunks

- Oui… Alors comme ça tu pratiques les arts martiaux ? enchaîna Goten.

- Moi ? Mais non, mais…

- Si, tu étais en position de combat tout à l'heure !

- Position parfaite, d'ailleurs…

Pan sentait la panique la gagner. Elle se força à sourire et répondit d'un ton faussement joyeux :

- Bah, non j'ai vu ça à la télé ! J'en ai fait un tout petit peu, petite, mais là c'était plus pour impressionner cette abrutie, c'est tout.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Trunks, surpris.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? renchérit Goten. Trunks et moi on pratique les arts martiaux depuis tous petits, on pourrait te montrer quelques trucs et…

Trunks et Pan le coupèrent dans un ensemble parfait :

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris et détournèrent immédiatement le regard. Goten sourit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne :

- Ok… Bon, eh bien devant un tel consensus je ne peux que m'incliner. On va manger un morceau ?

Cette proposition fit bien entendu l'unanimité chez les trois saiyens, et permit de détourner la conversation, au grand soulagement de Pan.

------------------------

Malgré le froid de l'hiver qui avait pris possession de la ville, Pan resta ce soir-là longuement sur la terrasse de sa chambre, enveloppée dans un pull épais. Les sous-entendus salaces des filles résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles, bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle entendît ce genre de remarques, plus ou moins appuyées, sur ses relations avec les deux jeunes gens.

S'ils avaient su pour Goten… Son oncle, son bien-aimé oncle, avec lequel elle avait fait les quatre cents coups, qu'elle faisait tourner en bourrique aussi facilement que Bra le faisait avec Trunks.

Trunks…

Trunks, c'était autre chose.

Trunks, cela avait toujours été autre chose, en fait.

Et, évidemment, elle ne le réalisait que maintenant.

Il avait toujours exercé sur elle une attraction particulière. Bon, d'accord, Trunks Brief exerçait une attraction particulière sur tout représentant de la gente féminine passant dans un rayon de trois cents mètres… Mais elle c'était différent, enfin, elle voulait le croire. C'était un jeune saiyen, comme elle, le seul autre à part son père et son oncle. C'était son compagnon de jeu, le grand frère de sa meilleure amie. Tout le monde connaît l'irrésistible attirance qu'exercent toujours les grands frères des meilleures amies… À raison de plus quand ils sont saiyens, extrêmement attirants, délicieusement charmants et prévenants, et multimilliardaires.

Le soupir qu'elle exhala projeta un nuage de buée dans l'air glacé et la ramena à la réalité. Sa réalité. Celle d'un monde promis au chaos, à la destruction. Un monde où ce genre d'émois n'avait plus sa place, où l'instinct de survie était le seul à suivre.

Un monde où elle était morte, un monde où elle ne pourrait jamais être elle-même, mais seulement l'instrument de la mission qu'elle devait accomplir. Un monde où de toutes façons elle perdrait tout, quoi qu'il advienne, y compris Trunks. Un monde où elle n'était qu'une inconnue, sans passé, sans avenir. Un monde où elle n'était rien pour eux.

Essuyant d'un revers de main rageur la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, elle rentra dans sa chambre.


	5. Eprouvante visite

- Tu vas voir Asuka, c'est génial le jet !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu n'as jamais volé ? demanda Bra, surprise.

La remarque à double sens fit sourire Pan, qui répondit :

- Si, mais il y a bien longtemps. Je ne me souviens plus.

- T'inquiète, en plus maman pilote bien !

Bulma s'installa au poste de pilotage et l'appareil décolla de Capsule Corp. Pan regardait la grande capitale s'éloigner rapidement pendant que Bra, le nez collé à la vitre, babillait à toute allure. Sa mère dit soudain, en élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de l'appareil :

- Merci de nous accompagner, Asuka. Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé cela au dernier moment, mais je pensais laisser Bra à mes parents et j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient de sortie également.

- Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir. Où allons-nous ?

- Dans la montagne, au Sud, chez les Son, tu sais, les parents de Goten.

Un filet de sueur froide glissa dans le dos de la jeune fille, qui blêmit instantanément. Elle ne répondit rien pendant que Bulma continuait de parler :

- Cela fait des mois que je ne les ai pas vus, depuis… depuis le jour où Trunks t'a trouvée, en fait. Il faut vraiment que j'y fasse un saut, cela leur fera plaisir, l'ambiance doit être terrible là-bas. Mais bon, tu comprends, quitte à emmener Bra, je préfère que tu viennes, pour qu'elle puisse rester avec toi, je ne sais pas trop qui sera là, comment ça va se passer…

- Oui oui, balbutia Pan.

Bra releva le visage vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et poussa un cri perçant :

- Maman ! Asuka ne se sent pas bien ! Elle est toute verte !

Bulma se retourna un très bref instant et découvrit la jeune femme tremblante dans son siège, livide :

- Asuka ? Asuka tu veux que je me pose ? Tu es malade ?

- Non… Non, balbutia Pan. Ça va aller… Je dois mal supporter le jet, c'est tout… cela va passer.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Mais n'hésite pas si tu veux que je m'arrête quelque part ; ce n'est pas très pratique mais je peux y arriver.

- Non, merci Bulma, vraiment ça ira.

Elle détourna le regard vers la vitre près d'elle. Déjà, au loin, les premières montagnes apparaissaient à l'horizon. Elle était stupide, elle aurait du le prévoir, elle aurait du y penser, c'était inévitable. Bra, la croyant malade, se contenta de la couver du regard pendant la fin du vol mais lui épargna ses discussions incessantes. Pan put tout à loisir observer ce paysage de son enfance dont elle connaissait chaque pré, chaque pic, chaque vallée, chaque torrent et chaque rivière. À mesure qu'elles approchaient, les souvenirs revenaient, toujours plus limpides, plus poignants, plus vivants. Souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse passée avec ses parents et ses grands-parents dans cette nature bienveillante, à jouer, à courir, à s'entraîner, à rire… et à voler. C'était si étrange de revenir ici, dans ce paysage affreusement intact, et de le redécouvrir cette fois par la vitre d'un jet, et non le nez au vent en glissant dans l'air pur de la montagne.

Elle porta une main à son cœur quand elle distingua au loin les dômes brillants des deux maisons. Chez elle, c'était chez elle.

L'instant d'après, l'appareil se posa dans un pré devant les maisons, et Bulma se tourna vers la jeune fille :

- Ma pauvre, heureusement que nous sommes arrivées, tu n'aurais pas tenu bien plus longtemps : si tu voyais ta tête !

Pan se contenta de sourire faiblement et, prenant son courage à deux mains, suivit Bulma et Bra qui venaient de descendre du jet.

Les deux maisons, côte à côte, brillantes dans le soleil pâle de l'hiver, des cheminées desquelles s'échappaient de minces volutes de fumée. L'étendoir à linge, vide en cette saison, les petits jardins, la barrière…

Et derrière la montagne, sublime, majestueuse, vêtue de son manteau de neige comme si elle s'était faite encore plus belle pour accueillir sa petite princesse.

Pan avançait d'un pas mécanique derrière Bulma et Bra quand la porte devant elles s'ouvrit soudain et Chichi parut sur le seuil. Elle étreignit un bref instant Bulma et caressa le visage rose de Bra, puis demanda :

- Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

- Parfait ! répondit Bulma. Il n'y a qu'Asuka qui ne semble pas très bien supporter le jet…

La femme de Son Goku reporta son regard vers la jeune fille qui se tenait un peu en retrait et celle-ci sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer rapidement. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas changé, les mêmes cheveux encore très noirs, un peu dégarnis sur les tempes peut-être, le même front large et les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme toujours. La même silhouette sportive sous le kimono d'intérieur, et toujours les mains sur les hanches, le menton haut, l'air fier et décidé. Mais Pan décela immédiatement la lueur de tristesse dans son regard, la fatigue sur ses traits.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Asuka c'est cela ? Goten nous a parlé de toi.

- Oui… c'est cela. Bonjour Madame, murmura Pan en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Sois la bienvenue ici. Allez, entrez, il fait un froid glacial à l'extérieur.

- Les garçons ne sont pas là ? demanda Bulma.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Et devine ce qu'ils font…

Elles entrèrent et Chichi referma la porte derrière elle.

La maison, la maison de ses grands-parents, là où son père avait grandi, là où elle passait au moins la moitié de son temps à se goinfrer des plats délicieux de sa grand-mère…

Son estomac de tordit soudain, alors que la voix de Chichi résonnait sur son habituel ton agacé :

- Vous pourriez dire bonjour au moins ! C'était censé n'être qu'un en-cas en attendant nos invitées !

Goten lança un « bonjour » qui constella de riz la table de la cuisine, alors que son père relevait doucement la tête de derrière son bol de soupe : Son Goku, immuable, le même kimono orange, les mêmes cheveux noirs indisciplinés, le même sourire franc et cette incomparable lueur dans le regard. Il regarda Asuka qui, pétrifiée, était soudain incapable de prononcer un mot. Il cligna deux fois des yeux et avala bruyamment sa gorgée de soupe. Chichi le foudroya du regard :

- Tu pourrais leur éviter d'assister à cela !

- Mais…

- Papa, intervint Goten avec un sourire radieux, c'est Asuka, tu sais, elle va à la fac avec Trunks et moi !

- Et elle vit chez nous, renchérit Bulma. Elle arrive brillamment à s'occuper de Bra, d'ailleurs.

- Ah, oui, répondit seulement Goku en regardant la jeune fille de ses grands yeux étonnés. Euh… Bonjour alors… Asuka.

- Monsieur Son… parvint-elle à articuler en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Mais déjà Goten venait à sa rencontre en souriant :

- Allez, venez, on va les laisser papoter. Bra, tu veux jouer à la console ?

- Oh oui ! Avec Asuka !

- Allons dans ma chambre alors.

La jeune fille se laissa sans rien dire entraîner dans l'antre de Goten sous le regard surpris de Son Goku. Nullement concentrée sur le jeu, Pan perdait à chaque fois, ce qui ravissait Bra. Goten avait beau essayer de lui expliquer, de la conseiller, ses mains tremblaient malgré elle sur la manette de jeu. Elle s'excusa avec une grimace :

- Désolée, c'est à cause du jet, je ne me sens pas encore très bien.

Goten la remplaça finalement à la console et, assise par terre, adossée au lit, elle regarda le jeune homme et Bra disputer d'âpres combats. Elle se sentait mal, oppressée, à la limite de fondre en larmes à tout instant. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer contre le bord du matelas pour se calmer malgré les cris de la petite fille près d'elle. Elle commençait à peine à se détendre quand elle le sentit.

Elle se mordit jusqu'au sang pour empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres et crispa ses poings pour lutter contre le haut le cœur qui lui noua la gorge.

C'était un cauchemar, un atroce cauchemar. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela pût être si difficile, si insupportable. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, d'y réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision de revenir pour tout changer. Donner sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aimait n'était rien… mais vivre cela, ce supplice, c'était bien au-delà de ce que son esprit dévasté pouvait endurer. Et pourtant elle devait se cacher, se taire, dissimuler… et sourire.

Le ki approchait… La poignée de la porte tourna et, soudain, à quelques centimètres d'elle, se tenait Videl.

- Salut. Je prends le thé en bas avec Bulma et Chichi, je suis juste venue vous faire un petit bonjour.

Sa voix… si douce, si triste…

Pan, pétrifiée, observait son profil fin, ses grands yeux si pâles sans la flamme qui les animait d'habitude. Videl semblait fatiguée, usée. Ses traits étaient creusés, et un voile de tristesse supplémentaire fit briller le bleu de ses yeux quand elle les posa sur Bra : une petite fille… La meilleure amie de celle qui lui manquait si atrocement à chaque seconde…

Et qui était là, assise contre le lit, et à qui tout son être hurlait de se blottir dans les bras maternels. Tout serait si simple alors… Tout serait fini, ce simple contact les guérirait instantanément toutes deux de ce vide terrible. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire, le plus naturel de tous…

- Salut Videl ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Goten et Bra.

Le plus jeune fils de Goku désigna Pan du menton :

- Voici Asuka, qui loge chez les Brief, tu sais, elle va à la fac avec Trunks et moi.

- Et c'est ma copine ! hurla Bra.

Videl tourna alors le visage vers la jeune femme tétanisée qui, dans un état second, réussit tout de même à incliner brièvement la tête. La mère de Pan fronça les sourcils un instant… puis ses traits s'adoucirent et elle demanda :

- Bonjour Asuka… Tu vas bien ? Tu es très pâle…

- Elle ne supporte pas le jet, elle est comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté la maison !

La remarque de Bra fit grimacer Videl :

- Aïe, ma pauvre…

La voix claire de Chichi retentit dans le salon :

- Videl ! Ton thé va refroidir !

La femme de Gohan détourna son attention de Pan et sourit à Goten et Bra :

- Bon, j'y vais, loin de moi l'envie de contrarier ma belle-mère…

Et elle referma la porte avec un petit au revoir de la main, que lui rendirent le jeune homme et la petite fille.

Pan était pétrifiée, elle se sentait sur le point de hurler ou d'éclater en sanglots. Fuir, il fallait fuir… Mais où ? La maison était minuscule, si elle sortait de la chambre elle se retrouverait immédiatement dans le salon, face à tous ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle murmura :

- Goten, s'il te plait, je peux m'allonger une minute sur ton lit ? Juste pour me reposer.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, surpris :

- Euh… oui, bien sûr Asuka… Dis, tu ne veux pas que je prévienne Bulma et ma mère ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, je te jure, t'es certaine que c'est seulement le trajet qui t'a fait cet effet-là ?

- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle en grimpant sur le matelas. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, et le vol m'a achevée, mais sinon je me sens bien, il faut juste que je me repose un peu.

- Ok, si tu le dis…

- Bonne sieste Asuka ! cria Bra avec un sourire.

- Si tu veux qu'elle dorme, il va falloir arrêter de hurler comme ça, répliqua Goten.

La petite fille se renfrogna pendant que Pan s'allongeait sur le matelas, face au mur. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa malgré elle assaillir par toutes les sensations de son enfance. L'odeur de son oncle, son parfum qui émanait des draps. L'âme de cette maison où tant de choses s'étaient produites, où tant de gens étaient passés, avaient vécu, vivaient encore. L'impression de douceur et de chaleur qui émanaient des énergies vitales qu'elles sentait rayonner, là, si près d'elle… Son oncle, ses grands-parents, sa mère… Elle serra le drap entre ses doigts.

Près d'elle, Bra et Goten continuèrent de jouer pendant un moment. Ils avaient baissé le son du jeu et faisaient attention à parler bas, mais Pan perçut parfaitement le chuchotement de la petite fille :

- Quand je vais dire à mon frère qu'Asuka a dormi dans ton lit, il va être vert !

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'étrangla Goten. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- C'est ça, je te rappelle que je suis la fille de la femme la plus intelligente de la Terre, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me raconter des histoires.

- Et modeste avec ça… Bra, laisse tomber… et tais-toi, tu va réveiller Asuka.

- N'empêche que je sais que mon frère va être dégoûté… Aïe ! Ça ne va pas de me taper sur la tête !

- Tu l'as mérité. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Asuka est très sympa, mais c'est seulement une bonne copine !

- Parle pour toi, parce que moi je connais mon frère ! répondit-elle d'un ton chantant. Enfin bon, par contre elle n'est pas prête d'apprendre à voler, vu comment elle est malade…

- Bra ! s'exclama Goten en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

Le rire cristallin de la petite fille retentit et Goten soupira.

Pan crispa un peu plus son poing sur le drap blanc.

-------------------------

- Asuka, on va y aller, réveille-toi.

Pan ouvrit les yeux alors que la petite main de Bra était posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna doucement et sourit à la fillette qui demanda :

- Ça va mieux ? Tu as dormi presque deux heures. Mais maman a dit qu'il fallait rentrer.

- Oui, ça va aller, j'avais sommeil, c'est tout.

- J'espère que tu seras moins malade, on doit reprendre le jet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que le retour se passera mieux, répondit Pan en se relevant.

La petite fille quitta la pièce et Pan se frotta rapidement le visage de ses mains, pour lui rendre un peu de couleur après s'être endormie, vaincue par la tension nerveuse. Les kis de Videl, Goku et Goten étaient lointains : la première avait du rentrer chez elle et les deux autres s'entraînaient certainement dans la montagne. Pan gagna le salon où Bulma et Chichi l'accueillirent d'un sourire :

- On va y aller. Tu crois que tu supporteras le trajet du retour ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais juste fatiguée.

Chichi fronça les sourcils et, d'autorité, posa une main ferme sur le front de la jeune fille qui cessa de respirer à ce contact.

- Non, tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre… Tu te sens bien, c'est certain ? Pas de douleur, à la poitrine ou…

- Chichi, arrête, coupa doucement Bulma.

La femme de Goku sourit tristement et baissa sa main :

- Désolée, c'est juste… Je suis prudente en ce moment...

- Je comprends, murmura Pan avec un sourire.

Chichi la regarda et, du bout des doigts, remit derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille une mèche de cheveux qui était sortie de sa longue tresse :

- Tu as des cheveux magnifiques. Ils me rappellent les miens quand j'avais ton âge, aussi noirs, épais et soyeux. Prends-en soin !

- Oui… merci madame, balbutia Pan.

- Bon, en route, intervint Bulma. Goten, Goku et Videl nous ont demandé de te dire au revoir pour eux, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller quand ils sont partis.

- Ah, merci. Vous les saluerez pour moi également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur lourd, Pan regarda les maisons disparaître dans le lointain alors que, sur le seuil, sa grand-mère leur faisait de grands signes d'au revoir.

Tout le monde fut vite rassuré quand ils constatèrent que Pan avait en effet repris quelques couleurs et que le trajet de retour s'était fort bien passé, même si la jeune fille semblait exténuée par cette sortie. Pan sourit quand la mère de Bulma, qui avec son mari dînait avec eux ce soir là, remarqua qu'heureusement la jeune fille n'avait rien perdu de son excellent coup de fourchette. Madame Brief s'exclama :

- Une jeune fille aussi mince, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger autant !

- C'est sûr, avec des estomacs pareils à ma table, heureusement que nous sommes aussi riches, sinon nous serions ruinés en nourriture depuis longtemps, renchérit Bulma en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la jeune fille rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

---------------------------

Plus tard dans la soirée, comme à son habitude, Pan sortit faire un tour à l'extérieur. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, de pouvoir faire le point sur cette terrible journée et sur le déferlement de sensations qui l'avait assaillie chez ses grands-parents.

Elle marchait depuis un moment dans le parc de la propriété, à l'écart des bâtiments, quand soudain une présence derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna d'un bond… pour se retrouver face à Son Goku qui, bras croisés, la regardait en souriant.

Totalement prise de cours, elle balbutia :

- Monsieur Son ? Mais… que… que faites-vous ici ?

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et hésita un instant :

- Eh bien… Désolé de t'avoir fait sursauter, mais… je ne t'ai pas revue avant que tu partes…

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle se sentait fondre devant ce regard si doux et soudain presque gêné. Mais Goku releva les yeux vers elle et dit :

- Je pensais que nous aurions pu discuter un moment, si tu veux bien.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, déboussolée, et bredouilla :

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez…

- Pas ici par contre, Végéta ou Trunks risquent de me repérer. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Elle acquiesça, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait, ce pourquoi il était là, si tard, dans la propriété des Brief. Alors, devant les yeux effarés de la jeune fille, Son Goku s'éleva doucement dans les airs, à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, la panique la gagnait : il ne devait pas voler devant elle, c'était impossible, elle n'était pas censée savoir, elle…

Son Goku redescendit un peu et, immobile dans l'air du soir, deux mètres au-dessus d'elle, posa sur le visage stupéfait de la jeune fille un regard amusé. Sa voix, d'une douceur infinie, s'éleva en un murmure qui ne sembla même pas briser le silence :

- Et alors Pan, tu ne sais plus voler ?


	6. Rendezvous

Elle resta stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés, fixant son grand-père qui la regardait en souriant toujours. Elle balbutia sans conviction :

- Mais… Je m'appelle Asuka… Je ne…

Le sourire de Goku s'élargit :

- Non, tu t'appelles Pan, Pan Son, tu es la fille de mon fils Gohan et de Videl.

Cette fois, devant l'évidence de cette affirmation, elle renonça à répondre et soupira. Goku demanda à nouveau :

- Alors, tu m'accompagnes ?

C'était tellement tentant : s'élever dans l'air du soir et partir voler avec son grand-père, comme elle l'avait tant fait enfant… Mais elle secoua la tête :

- Non, je ne dois pas voler.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et se reposa doucement devant elle :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois garder mon ki à son plus bas niveau, or si je vole je vais devoir l'augmenter et tout le monde saura que je suis ici.

Goku se gratta l'arrière du crâne :

- Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Et donc tu ne veux pas…

- Non, sinon je ne me ferais pas appeler Asuka depuis des mois ! répondit-elle en souriant de l'éternelle naïveté du saiyen.

Celui-ci sourit :

- Tiens oui, c'est vrai. Bon, alors, comment allons-nous faire…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'illumina :

- Je sais !

Sans attendre, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Pan et porta l'autre à son front. L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une lande plutôt aride malgré quelques signes d'une végétation brûlée par… trois soleils. Devant eux se trouvait un être étrange, de morphologie assez humaine, n'était-ce que sa chevelure rouge sang, ses pupilles dorées et les longues oreilles tombantes de chaque côté de son visage à la peau d'un blanc laiteux. Son Goku sourit largement :

- Salut Forlin !

- Bonjour Son Goku, répondit l'autre avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, très bien. Je te présente ma petite fille, Pan.

- Enchanté, répondit l'être en inclinant la tête.

- Bon… Bonjour balbutia Pan en s'inclinant également.

Son Goku reprit gaiement :

- Dis-moi Forlin, je cherche un endroit un peu tranquille…

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Je garde encore l'endroit, mais sinon il est désert en ce moment, plus personne ne s'entraîne chez nous. Tu viens quand tu veux, comme d'habitude.

- Super ! s'exclama le saiyen.

- Je vous laisse discuter, cette jeune fille et toi. Il semble que vous soyez ici pour cela.

- Tout à fait. Merci beaucoup Forlin.

L'être sourit à nouveau et, portant la main à son front, disparut. Pan bredouilla :

- Mais… où sommes-nous ?

- Sur un des satellites de la planète Yardrat, celle où j'ai échoué après la mort de Freezer. Ses habitants m'ont appris la transmission instantanée. Ici, sur cette lune, c'était un peu leur salle d'entraînement, mais voilà longtemps qu'ils ne se battent plus. J'ai pris l'habitude d'y revenir régulièrement, c'est un terrain de jeu idéal ! Forlin en est le gardien, si on veut accéder au satellite c'est sur lui qu'il faut concentrer la transmission. Pratique, non ?

- Oui… répondit-elle machinalement.

Pan balaya d'un regard absent le décor autour d'eux, puis reposa les yeux sur le guerrier qui l'observait toujours en souriant, bras croisés. Il demanda d'un ton enjoué :

- Alors ? Ça te convient ici ?

- Oui… très bien, je suppose…

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle demanda enfin :

- Comment… Comment as-tu su ?

- Qui tu étais ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça évident quand tu es entrée dans la maison cet après-midi.

- Mais tu n'as rien dit pourtant !

- Ben…, répondit-il en se grattant la tête, tout le monde avait l'air de ne pas te reconnaître, et puis tu as dit que tu t'appelais Asuka, tu as fait semblant de ne pas nous connaître non plus… Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en parler à ce moment là, j'ai attendu ce soir.

- Mais comment se fait-il que grand-mère, et mes parents, eux, n'aient rien vu alors ?

Son Goku réfléchit un instant, puis répondit tristement :

- Je pense qu'ils sont tous trop malheureux pour pouvoir imaginer l'inimaginable.

Elle acquiesça simplement. Bien sûr, c'était évident… La voix de Goku s'éleva à nouveau :

- Tu viens du futur, comme Trunks, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je viens du futur, dans douze ans exactement. J'ai vingt ans.

- Ah. Et pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Elle baissa la tête :

- Je… J'étais venue vous apporter un vaccin, un vaccin contre le virus qui décime notre famille. Mais je suis arrivée trop tard, vous aviez appelé le dragon et moi j'étais morte.

- Oh, se contenta de répondre le saiyen. Alors, tu vas repartir ?

- Je ne peux plus repartir, la machine à voyager dans le temps a trop souffert du voyage et s'est écrasée dans l'océan, je ne la récupèrerai jamais et elle ne fonctionnerait plus. Déjà elle ne m'a pas emmenée à la bonne date dans le passé… et puis je n'ai nulle part où retourner, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Goku qui décidemment n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Parce que… je ne peux rien dire, je dois essayer de changer cela.

- Et je peux t'y aider ?

- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire amer. Personne ne peut m'aider, cette fois. Il ne s'agit pas de cyborgs ou autres, combattre ne servirait à rien.

- Dommage, soupira Goku, ça manque d'action en ce moment !

La jeune fille sourit et leva un regard pétillant vers Son Goku. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et, après avoir longuement regardé Pan, dit doucement :

- En tous cas, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, Pan.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et réalisa soudain : c'était son grand-père… Elle avait retrouvé son grand-père, son mentor, le compagnon de son enfance. Et il savait qui elle était, elle pouvait enfin, ici, loin de la Terre, avec lui, être enfin elle-même. Alors, répondant à l'appel désespéré de tout son être, elle s'élança vers lui et se blottit contre sa large poitrine, serrant contre elle ce corps chaud et si familier :

- Grand-père, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, si tu savais…

Il regarda, surpris, cette superbe jeune fille qui l'étreignait silencieusement et, souriant doucement, l'entoura de ses bras sans rien dire. Après de longues minutes, elle se détacha de lui, radieuse, comme ressourcée, et Goku lui demanda, curieux :

- Mais dis-moi Pan, comment réussis-tu à dissimuler ainsi ton ki, et aussi longtemps ? Je n'y arrive que très difficilement moi-même.

Avec un sourire fier, elle expliqua :

- C'est grâce à toi, c'est toi qui me l'as appris, et là d'où je viens…

Un voile de tristesse passa à nouveau sur son visage.

- … J'ai du apprendre à le cacher à la perfection, toujours. C'est devenu instinctif, même quand je dors où que je n'y pense pas il reste dissimulé.

- C'est très pratique… murmura Goku, songeur.

- Mais dis-moi, enchaîna la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux, si nous ne sommes plus sur Terre, personne ne peut sentir mon ki ?

- Non, personne de ceux qui sont sur Terre, en effet , c'est trop éloigné.

Alors, avec un hurlement de joie, devant le regard ébahi du saiyen, la jeune fille laissa exploser autour d'elle la vague d'énergie trop longtemps dissimulée et l'air sembla électrisé par sa puissance.

- Eh bien ça alors… murmura le guerrier en regardant avec des yeux ronds la jeune fille décoller à toute allure et faire des loopings, en riant aux éclats, dans le ciel orangé.

Ils ne purent pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps, le temps passant hélas aussi vite que sur Terre et l'heure avançant. Mais ils convinrent de se retrouver régulièrement pour passer du temps ensemble et s'entraîner sur le satellite de Yardrat. Goku viendrait la retrouver discrètement à des endroits convenus et l'emmènerait grâce au déplacement instantané.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans le parc de Capsule Corp à présent plongé dans le silence dans la nuit, Pan étreignit longuement son grand-père. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, il l'appela :

- Pan !

- Oui grand-père ?

- Le vaccin… Donne-le moi quand même, je le remettrai à Bulma, plus tard. On ne sait jamais, cela pourra toujours servir dans l'avenir.

_L'avenir…_.

Pan acquiesça cependant :

- Bien, tu as sûrement raison, je te l'apporterai la prochaine fois. Mais ne dis surtout pas qu'il vient de moi, ou du futur, hein !

- Compte sur moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle le vit lever la main vers son front et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui l'arrêta :

- Dis-moi… Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- T'apprendre ? T'apprendre quoi ?

- La transmission instantanée.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se gratta le haut du crâne :

- Euh… Je suppose que je pourrais essayer, et Forlin m'aidera. Mais j'ai mis presque un an à la maîtriser, et beaucoup plus encore pour parvenir à me déplacer sur de très longues distances. Ce n'est pas une technique facile.

- Je suis ta petite-fille, je suis très douée ! rétorqua-t-elle en levant fièrement le menton.

- Alors d'accord, on essayera, répondit-il en riant. À bientôt, Pan.

Et, portant sa main à son front, il disparut. Pan regarda en souriant l'endroit où il se tenait encore une fraction de seconde auparavant. Elle n'était plus seule, désormais.

-------------------------

- Asuka a un amoureux, Asuka a un amoureux ! hurla la petite fille en bondissant joyeusement dans le salon.

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils qui, assis sur le canapé, avait instantanément blêmi. Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui parcourait la pièce d'un pas dansant :

- Bra, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Moi je le sais ! Elle a un chéri !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Elle vient encore de partir pour aller se « promener », et elle avait l'air toute contente !

- Cela ne veut rien dire, Bra. Asuka est quelqu'un de solitaire, elle peut aimer se promener seule.

Bulma savait pertinemment que sa remarque manquait totalement de conviction, et vue la tristesse qui passa sur les traits de Trunks, le jeune homme en était lui aussi parfaitement conscient.

La Présidente de la Corp se mordit la lèvre : le pire, c'est que Bra avait souvent raison, et là c'était en effet plus que probable. Depuis quelques temps, Asuka sortait régulièrement, quasiment tous les soirs, deux heures environ, et presque une demi-journée le week-end. Elle avait fui avec gêne toute demande d'explication, et Bulma n'avait pas insisté. La famille Brief était bien mal placée pour se mêler des secrets des autres ! De plus, la jeune fille était toujours aussi adorable et tout le monde dans la maison semblait profondément attaché à elle ; certains plus que d'autres, bien entendu…

Mais, depuis le début de ses mystérieuses promenades, Asuka paraissait enfin moins malheureuse. La tristesse qui la caractérisait n'avait pas disparu, loin de là, mais la jeune fille revenait étrangement ressourcée de ces sorties. Souriante, épanouie, en pleine forme physiquement : quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, lui apportait manifestement une joie et une gaieté qu'elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs.

Pas même auprès de Trunks, et manifestement chaque cri enjoué de Bra était autant de poignards enfoncés dans le cœur du jeune homme. Bulma soupira :

- Bra, arrête avec ça, c'est ridicule. Si elle ne t'a rien dit, ne tire pas des conclusions trop hâtives.

- Des quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la petite fille avec des yeux ronds.

- Arrête de nous gonfler avec ça, c'est ça que ça veut dire ! coupa soudain Trunks qui s'était levé d'un bond du canapé.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux alors que Bra, effarée, regardait son grand frère quitter le salon d'un pas rapide. Les lèvres de l'enfant se mirent à trembler dangereusement et elle hurla :

- T'es méchant !

- Trunks ! cria Bulma d'un ton de reproche, tu n'as pas à parler à ta sœur comme ça !

Le jeune saiyen tourna à peine vers elles un visage aux traits soudain très durs et un regard chargé de colère, puis il disparut vers la salle de gravité. Bra resta stupéfaite alors que des larmes amères se mettaient à couler sur ses joues. Bulma l'attira à elle doucement et la petite fille gémit :

- Pourquoi… Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Rien ma chérie… Il a mal.

- Il s'est blessé en s'entraînant avec papa ?

- Non, pas avec papa, et il n'est pas blessé physiquement. C'est compliqué.

- Mais… Avoir mal le rend méchant alors ?

- Oui…. Quand il a mal il redevient comme était son père, soupira Bulma.

Elle continua de bercer doucement l'enfant contre elle. Bulma était malheureuse pour son fils : elle l'avait vu, au fur et à mesure des mois passés ensemble, tomber sous le charme d'Asuka. Elle avait cru tout d'abord que la jeune fille n'y était pas insensible, mais peut-être s'était-elle en effet trompée.

Pourtant cela ne changerait rien. Asuka comptait toujours autant pour eux, et Bulma ne pouvait lui en vouloir de briser sans le savoir le cœur de Trunks. La mère de ce dernier était loin d'être idiote, elle savait pertinemment que ce fils dont elle était si fière avait, lui aussi, brisé de nombreux cœurs par le passé. C'était, après tout, une douloureuse mais bénéfique leçon qu'il recevait là.

Il fallait un peu, de temps à autre, savoir remettre à leur place ces orgueilleux saiyens, se souvint Bulma en souriant.

De plus elle savait parfaitement que l'extrême douceur de son fils reprendrait le dessus après quelques heures d'un entraînement épuisant avec Végéta.


	7. Instantané du présent, souvenir du passé

Pan, assise à côté de l'immense sapin, déchira le papier, lentement pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler, sachant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle sentit le contact froid du verre lisse sous ses doigts et découvrit un cadre en bois foncé. Posant près d'elle le papier froissé, elle porta le regard sur la photo. Elle avait été prise quelques semaines plus tôt, une après-midi où une éclaircie après les chutes de neige leur avait permis de sortir un peu jouer dans le parc. C'était Madame Brief qui avait pris la photo, en leur criant de ne pas bouger, sans aucun succès.

Ils étaient assis dans la neige et les vêtements de Trunks, Bra et Pan en étaient couverts alors qu'ils achevaient à peine une bataille de boules de neige qui avait fait rire la petite fille aux éclats. Pan était au centre de la photo, à genoux sur le sol immaculé. Blottie contre elle se tenait une Bra rayonnante, ses joues roses de plaisir, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur. À côté de la jeune femme, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa soeur, Trunks souriait largement, le visage légèrement tourné vers Pan qui, elle, couvait l'enfant du regard. Sur le côté, Bulma avait posé un genou à terre, et tirait à elle Végéta qui, passant par là, avait été sommé par sa femme et sa fille de figurer sur la photo. Les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé, il semblait vouloir dégager son bras de la poigne de sa compagne, mais, pour qui le connaissait vraiment bien, l'éclat amusé qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs démentait son intention.

Un silence suivit alors que Pan fixait le cadre entre ses doigts. Goten, penché par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, siffla entre ses dents :

- Waou, elle est géniale cette photo !

Trunks baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement :

- C'est un peu nul, je sais, mais bon, je la trouvais vraiment sympa, et…

- Elle est parfaite, murmura la jeune fille avec une totale sincérité.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le jeune homme.

Pan releva vers lui ses grands yeux noirs et sourit doucement :

- C'est un magnifique cadeau de Noël. Merci Trunks.

- Je... je suis content qu'elle te plaise, répondit-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

Pan croisa soudain le regard amusé de Bulma. Gênée, elle reposa la photo à côté d'elle et dit d'un ton faussement enjoué :

- Bon, allez, il faut continuer, à qui le tour ?

- Encore à toi, répondit Bulma en tendant à la jeune fille un sac qui portait la marque d'un luxueux magasin.

- Moi ? balbutia Pan.

- Oui, c'est de la part de Bra.

- Mais maman a participé, parce que bon, hein… mais moi je l'ai aidée à choisir ! Pour la couleur !

Intriguée, Pan glissa la main dans le sac et en sortit un tissu rouge sombre, merveilleusement doux au toucher. Elle se leva et déplia devant elle ce qui était une robe courte, à fines brettelles, à la fois très simple et manifestement parfaitement dessinée. Le souffle coupé, elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix de Bulma qui lui tendait un autre paquet.

- Tiens, et voilà mon cadeau, ça peut servir avec.

Machinalement, Pan reposa près d'elle la robe et saisit la boite qu'on lui tendait. Elle déchira le papier de ses doigts tremblants et découvrit une boite à chaussures, qu'elle ouvrit. Des escarpins noirs, très fins mais avec un talon d'une hauteur raisonnable, reposaient dans un nid de papier de soie. Bulma la tira de sa contemplation :

- Il faudra que tu essayes la robe, mais je pense qu'elle devrait t'aller. Les chaussures sont à ta pointure.

Pan jeta un regard brillant d'émotion à la Présidente de la Corp qui la regardait en souriant.

- Bulma… je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Joyeux Noël, Asuka, répondit Bulma.

La jeune fille, muette d'émotion, plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de la mère de Bra mais ne put articuler une parole. Goten s'exclama alors :

- Si, moi j'ai un truc à dire : ce sera la tenue parfaite pour le Réveillon !

- Le Réveillon ? demanda Pan.

- Oui, expliqua Trunks, Goten et moi sommes invités pour le 31 chez un copain qui organise une grande soirée chez lui. On se disait que tu pourrais nous accompagner… Enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu, acheva-t-il sans la regarder.

- Euh, non, je n'ai rien de prévu… Mais je… Enfin je ne suis jamais allée à ce genre de soirée, je ne sais pas…

- Si si, c'est une excellente idée, et tu seras magnifique, c'est la tenue rêvée et l'occasion idéale, n'est-ce pas Trunks ? ajouta Goten en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami qui le foudroya du regard.

La soirée continua dans la chaleur du bonheur partagé. Avec le soutien financier de Bulma, Pan s'était alliée à Bra pour offrir aux deux garçons de superbes accessoires d'arts martiaux qui les avaient comblés de joie. La présidente de Capsule Corp donna à Goten un grand sac plein de paquets :

- Tiens, ils sont pour tes parents, ton frère et Videl. C'est de notre part à tous.

- Merci beaucoup Bulma, répondit tristement Goten. Et merci encore de m'accueillir ce soir, là-bas…

- … ce doit être assez morbide, je pense, souffla Bulma. Ne pas fêter Noël… Quelle triste décision… Mais bon, je peux les comprendre, je crois.

Goten se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

À la fin de la distribution, Végéta ne s'étant toujours pas montré, Pan osa demander à Bulma :

- Mais… Végéta ne vient pas ? Il reste ses cadeaux sous le sapin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il déteste les fêtes traditionnelles, il doit s'être caché quelque part, et il arrivera comme par magie pour le dîner. On laisse ses cadeaux là, il les prendra quand bon lui semblera. Et je m'occupe de sa part des présents pour les enfants.

- Et vous, il ne vous fait pas de cadeaux ?

Bulma hésita un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à Bra qui, un peu plus loin, montrait ses cadeaux à sa grand-mère, et murmura avec un sourire taquin :

- Si, il m'en fait. Mais les cadeaux de Végéta ne sont généralement pas sortables devant des mineurs.

- Oh, bredouilla Pan, écarlate, alors que Goten éclatait de rire et que Trunks secouait la tête d'un air blasé.

L'annonce que le dîner était servi mit fin à une discussion embarrassante et tous les convives passèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Les trois jeunes gens faillirent tomber à la renverse devant les buffets regorgeant de nourriture, de plats tous plus copieux les uns que les autres qui embaumaient la pièce d'une odeur exquise. Trunks dit :

- Euh… Maman, tu sais, nous sommes huit…

- Oui, je sais, je me demande si nous aurons assez de saumon, répondit Bulma en s'asseyant tranquillement.

----------------------------

Elle regardait la neige tomber doucement dans la nuit froide. Elle aimait ce vieux fauteuil près de la fenêtre, qui lui permettait de suivre la danse silencieuse des flocons. Elle enserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posant dessus sa tête lourde de tant de tristes pensées. Elle soupira à nouveau et un nuage de buée apparut sur la surface glacée de la vitre. Du doigt, elle y traça le nom de celui qu'elle attendait depuis des heures.

Comme pour répondre à cette muette incantation, le cœur de Videl se réchauffa soudain de la sensation de sa présence. Il arrivait, son ki puissant emplissant peu à peu la nuit noire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la neige crisser devant la maison et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette de Son Gohan se découpant dans l'embrasure. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, refermant le battant, ôtant son lourd manteau noir et le suspendant à la patère.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de suivre du regard chaque geste de son époux. Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers elle, sourcils froncés :

- Videl ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'attendais.

Aucun reproche dans la voix de sa femme, une simple réponse à sa question, et pourtant il détourna le regard :

- Tu n'aurais pas du. Il est tard.

- Tu as bien avancé aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Difficile de progresser sans le reste de l'équipe, et là j'ai passé toute la journée seul au labo, aucun n'est venu travailler.

Au ton de reproche de Gohan, un sourire triste passa sur le visage fatigué de Videl : on ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir aux autres chercheurs de la faculté de préférer rester chez eux en ce jour de… Non. Ne pas le dire, ne pas y penser. Ne pas même évoquer cette date… enfin pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de répondre sur un ton neutre :

- Ah. Je vais te faire réchauffer le dîner, ta mère l'a préparé pour toi.

Gohan alla s'asseoir machinalement à la table de la salle à manger pendant que Videl se levait pour gagner la cuisine. Alors qu'elle s'affairait déjà à réchauffer les plats, Gohan avisa l'unique assiette posée devant lui :

- Tu as déjà mangé, je suppose.

- Oui, chez mon père, en début de soirée. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, cela a été rapide, je suis rentrée tôt. Je suis passée voir tes parents, ils ont dîné tous les deux, ta mère avait envoyé Goten chez les Brief.

- Ah.

Le silence retomba alors que Gohan se mettait à manger les nombreux plats que Videl venait de disposer devant lui. Elle s'assit face à son mari, un coude sur la table, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, et le regarda.

C'était toujours lui, pourtant, quelque part. Il avait posé ses lunettes et c'était toujours le même visage fin et étonnamment jeune que celui de ce lycéen qui, quelques treize ans plus tôt, avait bouleversé sa vie en entrant timidement dans la salle de classe. Gohan avait ôté sa veste de costume et défait sa cravate, qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise. D'un geste machinal il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux noirs et elle le regardait engloutir les plats délicieux de Chichi. C'était presque la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas perdue, se dit-elle : son appétit. Tout le reste n'était que souvenirs, comme ces photos sur les meubles. Images irréelles d'un bonheur passé qui, soudain, ne semblait avoir jamais existé.

La photo de leur mariage, où ils semblaient tous deux presque intimidés par cette vie qui s'offrait à eux. Photo de vacances, Videl souriant sur une plage, Gohan se grattant la nuque mal à l'aise devant l'objectif ; Videl grimpée sur son dos le jour de la remise de diplôme du jeune homme… Les autres cadres avaient disparu, rangés par la jeune femme pour qu'ils ne finissent pas brisés contre un mur. Mais ils les connaissaient tous deux trop bien pour ne pas se représenter les instants qu'ils figuraient et qui étaient, avant tout, gravés dans leur mémoire : Videl, souriante, alors que Gohan derrière elle avait blotti son visage dans son cou, ses larges mains posées sur le ventre rond de son épouse ; Videl, les traits fatigués mais lumineux, serrant contre elle un nourrisson endormi sous le regard émerveillé du jeune saiyen assis sur le bord du lit ; Gohan avec sur ses épaules une toute petite fille riant déjà aux éclats.

Pan. Pan sérieuse dans son premier kimono, Pan avec Bulma, Pan dans les bras de Goku, Pan tirant les cheveux de Trunks à côté de Goten hurlant de rire, Pan le visage barbouillé de chocolat sous le regard attendri de sa grand-mère, Pan mangeant une glace avec Satan, Pan et Bra sur les épaules de Goten et Trunks dans la piscine des Brief, Pan qui rit, Pan qui joue, Pan qui…

Pan. Trois lettres pour un vide immense.

Ce vide qui broyait l'âme de Videl à chacune de ses respirations. Mais la petite fille n'était malheureusement pas la seule à la détruire par son absence.

Elle soupira et son poing se crispa. Gohan, face à elle, finissait de manger, toujours muré dans son silence. Elle se leva doucement, alla chercher le paquet, revint s'asseoir face à son mari et posa sur la table la large boite entourée de papier vert sombre. Au même instant, Gohan reposa sa dernière assiette de dessert et, découvrant le paquet, fronça immédiatement les sourcils. D'une voix sèche il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Videl déglutit difficilement et répondit :

- C'est ton cadeau de Noël, Son Gohan.

Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux quand ils se dévisagèrent longuement, dans un silence tendu. Elle pouvait sentir la colère du saiyen enfler alors qu'il restait parfaitement immobile face à elle. Il articula lentement :

- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- À rien. Je tenais à t'offrir un cadeau, c'est tout. Ouvre-le.

Elle le vit tenter de calmer sa respiration mais l'énergie qu'il dégageait ne faisait que s'accroître lentement. Il grinça :

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Non. Personne ne m'empêchera d'offrir un cadeau à mon mari le soir de Noël, pas même toi.

L'air était devenu électrique et, quand Gohan se leva, sa chemise blanche vibrait autour de son torse. Videl se leva également, le visage fermé, refusant de baisser les yeux, et dit posément :

- Pan me manque autant qu'à toi.

Au prénom de leur fille, la vague d'énergie s'enfla à nouveau, et les vitres tintèrent légèrement.

Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée et Goku apparut sur le seuil, torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu pâle. Son regard inquiet alla de son fils à sa belle-fille, tous deux debout de chaque côté de la table. Il balbutia :

- Je… Tout va bien ici ?

Videl tourna lentement le visage vers lui et acquiesça doucement :

- Tout va bien Monsieur Son.

Le père de Gohan fronça les sourcils, sentant toute l'énergie que son fils dégageait, même si celle-ci avait légèrement diminué quand il était entré. Gohan n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours Videl de ses yeux noirs. Celle-ci répéta calmement :

- Je vous assure, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le guerrier hésita un instant à laisser la jeune femme seule face à Gohan. Mais, après tout, s'il y avait une seule personne au monde qui connût son fils mieux que lui, qui fût capable de gérer sa colère, c'était Videl. Goku acquiesça et sourit doucement :

- Bien. Je vous laisse.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait lever. Au revoir.

Il posa sur sa belle-fille un regard emprunt de compréhension et, refermant la porte, rentra chez lui. Gohan ne semblait pour ainsi dire ne pas avoir eu conscience de la présence de son père, et le silence retomba quelques instants dans la maison. Mais Videl, serrant les poings le long de son corps, continua :

- Pan me manque, mais toi tu es toujours à mes côtés et pourtant tu me manques presque autant qu'elle. Et cela non plus je ne l'accepte pas.

- Arrête ça.

Le ton de son mari était glacial, menaçant. Il fit deux pas vers elle, contournant la table, mais Videl ne bougea pas. Elle ne bougerait pas, elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur : elle était Videl Satan.

Et, surtout, il était Son Gohan.

Videl Satan n'aurait jamais peur de Son Gohan. Jamais.

Elle fit également deux pas en avant :

- Je n'en peux plus Gohan. Ce n'est pas la mort de Pan qui me détruit actuellement, c'est toi. C'est ta froideur, ton absence, ton attitude. Ce n'est pas toi, je le sais, et j'ai besoin de retrouver l'homme que j'aime pour pouvoir moi aussi supporter cette attente à ses côtés.

- L'homme que j'étais est mort… murmura-t-il en détournant soudain le regard.

- Non ! hurla Videl, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui. C'est faux ! Tu es bien vivant, c'est même cela qui t'est insupportable Gohan. C'est d'avoir été sauvé et qu'elle soit morte.

La respiration de Gohan s'accéléra soudain et il serra encore davantage les poings. Un vase posé sur la table basse se fendilla dans un craquement. Elle enchaîna :

- Moi je suis heureuse que tu vives Gohan. Je suis heureuse que Goten vive aussi. On ne remplace pas une mort par une autre, une vie par une autre. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

- Tu appelles cela une vie ? s'écria-t-il soudain. Quand tout me la rappelle, à chaque instant de chaque journée ? Tu appelles cela une vie ?

Il avait encore avancé, auréolé d'une énergie qu'il maîtrisait de plus en plus difficilement. Videl ne recula pas, mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge serrée. Elle fronça cependant un peu plus les sourcils et répondit froidement :

- Tu n'es pas le seul à supporter cela, Son Gohan. Je le supporte aussi, de même que tout notre entourage. Mais je te trouve très égoïste, car nous il nous reste au moins l'espoir, la chance inouïe de tout pouvoir recommencer dans quelques mois, alors que tant de monde sur cette Terre, face à la mort, n'a plus rien.

- Arrête Videl…

Il fit encore un pas. Cette fois-ci, elle recula. Mais elle devait continuer, elle devait en finir et briser ce mur de silence qu'il avait érigé autour de lui :

- Tu es un égoïste, car plutôt que de comprendre l'immense chance qui nous est offerte, tu te détruis, tu me détruis, tu fais souffrir un peu plus ceux qui partagent pourtant notre peine et notre manque, tu…

Un sourire méprisant passa sur les lèvres fines de Gohan :

- Souffrir ? Mais que sais-tu de…

La réponse à sa question lui vint de façon surprenante. Videl, qui s'était reculée d'un pas encore, se heurta à cet instant à la chaise derrière elle, et une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage.

Étrangement, l'image de cette souffrance sur le visage de sa femme fit résonner quelque chose en Gohan. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui, au-delà de la rage, de la colère, de sa propre douleur. Une angoisse terrible, la réalisation diffuse de quelque chose de grave.

Il s'immobilisa et Videl, stupéfaite, vit la colère se transformer en terreur sur le visage de Gohan. Il baissa les yeux et, en une fraction de seconde, se trouva juste devant elle, baissant la main vers les jambes de Videl. Elle eut un geste de recul et tenta d'arrêter la main du saiyen. Celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard bouleversé de sa femme : il avait donc vu juste…

D'un geste sec, il déchira la longue jupe d'hiver, dénudant la cuisse fine.

La cuisse noire d'hématomes.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifié par la vision de ce corps blessé. Videl fut parcourue d'un sanglot. Elle tenta de cacher sa jambe avec le reste de la jupe, mais la main de Gohan la retint. La voix du saiyen s'éleva, tremblante :

- Qui t'a fait cela ?

Elle gémit, incapable de répondre. Avec une extrême délicatesse, Gohan releva doucement les manches du large pull de Videl. Elle fit un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, mais avec force et douceur il continua son geste. Il passa ses doigts tremblants sur les bras marbrés de bleu, au niveau du poignet et à un ou deux autres endroits. Gohan sembla soudain manquer d'air et, d'une voix brisée dans un murmure, il demanda :

- C'est moi qui ai fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne le regarda pas. Elle cacha juste son visage dans ses mains, les larmes glissant entre ses doigts fins.

Gohan resta un instant pétrifié, l'atroce vérité faisant son chemin dans son âme bouleversée. L'énergie qui l'environnait avait tout à coup disparu, ne laissant qu'un vide terrible qui l'abandonnait seul face à lui-même. Le regard perdu, il tomba à genoux, le souffle court sous l'immense souffrance qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il balbutia :

- Je suis un monstre…

Videl ouvrit les mains et regarda le saiyen qui, à ses pieds, tête baissée, semblait vaincu par sa propre souffrance. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et saisit le visage de Gohan entre ses doigts tremblants, plongeant dans ses yeux noirs soudain vides de toute expression. Elle balbutia :

- Non ! Mon Dieu non, Gohan tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu ne savais pas, tu ne te rendais pas compte, tu…

Il la repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et demanda dans un murmure :

- Quand t'ai-je fait cela ? À combien de reprises t'ai-je frappée ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais frappée Gohan…

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il soudain, dans un mélange de colère et de frustration. Ne me défends pas Videl !

- Mais c'est la vérité, tu ne m'as jamais frappée, tu n'as jamais levé la main sur moi, tu ne le ferais jamais.

Il écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté. Videl baissa la tête et murmura :

- C'est… C'est quand nous faisons l'amour. Les rares fois où nous avons fait l'amour dernièrement.

Gohan resta stupéfait un instant, puis son corps se mit à trembler, et il gémit :

- Mon Dieu… Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit… Pourquoi Videl… ?

- Parce que…

Elle inspira profondément, releva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes, et sourit tristement :

- Parce que ce sont les seuls moments où j'ai encore le contact de ton corps. Et j'en ai tellement besoin Gohan, tellement. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire. J'ai besoin de toi Gohan.

Ils restèrent un long moment, immobiles et silencieux, à genoux sur le sol froid. Gohan les bras le long du corps, semblait dévasté, brisé. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Videl, les joues creusées par les larmes, s'approcha de lui. Il gémit :

- Non… Comment pourrais-tu encore vouloir de moi…

Alors le visage de Videl s'empourpra de colère et elle frappa de ses poings le sol entre eux :

- Mais Gohan c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin ! hurla-t-elle. Je veux que tu comprennes cela, maintenant ! Je ne t'en veux pas car jamais tu n'as tenté de me faire mal ! C'est quand tu me rejettes, quand tu me repousses, quand tu te mures dans cette froideur insupportable que tu me fais souffrir !

Elle se jeta contre lui, blottissant son visage dans son cou, serrant de toutes ses forces ce corps qui lui manquait tant. Il balbutia :

- Videl… Comment peux-tu… Je ne suis qu'un…

- Tu es Son Gohan ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime depuis mes dix-sept ans, l'homme que j'ai épousé et que j'aimerai toute ma vie ! Je t'en supplie, serre-moi contre toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

Alors, avec des mouvements hésitants et une infinie douceur, il enserra de ses bras le corps de Videl et se mit à pleurer.

L'aube froide du lendemain de Noël les trouva allongés sur le canapé, épuisés, leurs visages toujours baignés de larmes amères. Mais au moins, ils étaient à nouveau blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Sur le sol, au milieu du papier vert sombre enfin déchiré, reposait une magnifique sacoche de cuir brun.

------------------------

- Trunks m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, Bulma, dit Goten en entrant dans le laboratoire.

La scientifique se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis elle demanda :

- Goten, la fiole que tu m'as remise discrètement il y a trois jours, le soir de Noël, le soi-disant cadeau de la part de ton père… Où l'a-t-il eue ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le jeune homme surpris du ton étonnamment grave de Bulma. Je le lui ai demandé, et tu le connais, il a changé de sujet, disant que ce n'était pas l'important, tout ça.

- Ah. Il ne dira rien ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Elle garda le silence un moment, les yeux posés sur le petit flacon métallique qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Goten demanda :

- Pourquoi Bulma ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un vaccin. C'est un vaccin contre le virus qui vous a touchés, ton père, ton frère, toi… et Pan.

Le cœur de Goten se serra violemment dans sa poitrine et il resta quelques instants muet, sous le choc. Puis il balbutia :

- Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? C'est le même que celui que le Trunks du futur avait rapporté ?

- Non… Trunks avait alors apporté un médicament pour ton père. Là, il s'agit d'un vaccin.

- Mais de toutes façons, le virus mute, nous en avons malheureusement été victimes, le médicament de Trunks n'a pas été efficace pour Gohan, Pan et moi, et…

- Et ce vaccin, justement, est capable de muter aussi, murmura Bulma, sourcils froncés.

- Pardon ?

- Ce vaccin n'a manifestement pas été créé… sur Terre. Sa composition me dépasse totalement, mais je suis quasiment sûre de deux choses : il peut se multiplier à l'infini, nous pouvons en avoir la quantité que nous désirons. Et il sera efficace pour toutes les autres mutations du virus.

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps, avant que la voix de Goten ne s'élève à nouveau :

- Tu veux dire que si nous l'avions eu avant… Pan…

- Le corps de ta nièce ne serait pas en état de congélation dans la pièce d'à côté en attendant qu'on puisse la ressusciter grâce au dragon. Oui Goten, Pan ne serait pas morte.

- Mais… Pourquoi mon père… ? balbutia le jeune homme bouleversé.

- Ton père ne l'avait certainement pas quand nous en avons eu besoin, c'est évident. Mais au moins, maintenant, plus personne ne mourra à cause de cette saloperie. Je donnerais cher pour savoir d'où vient ce vaccin.

- Il m'a dit de n'en parler à personne à part toi.

- Je comprends pourquoi. Tu imagines la douleur de Chichi, et surtout de Videl et Gohan, s'ils apprenaient qu'à quelques mois près, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé ?

Goten acquiesça doucement et ils échangèrent un regard emprunt de tristesse et de compréhension.


	8. Bonne année Asuka

Elle fit encore quelques pas dans la chambre, manquant bien trop souvent à son goût de se tordre une cheville. Déjà, marcher au lieu de voler… mais en plus marcher avec ça ! Elle passa devant le miroir qui ornait la porte de sa penderie et y jeta un dernier coup d'œil : ce n'était pas elle, cela ne pouvait pas être elle…

- Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas réel, murmura-t-elle à la jeune fille qui l'observait dans le reflet.

Tout était calme, tout était serein, l'univers tout entier semblait résonner en une si parfaite harmonie… Elle allait à une soirée, sa première soirée ; son adolescence dans la guerre et la violence n'avait jamais laissé la moindre place à ce genre de frivolité. Mais là, tout était simple, tout était magique. La nuit était claire, un manteau de neige recouvrait la capitale qui déjà résonnait des premiers élans de la fête.

Elle avait vingt ans et elle allait réveillonner avec Trunks et Goten, parmi la jeunesse dorée de la grande cité.

On frappa doucement à sa porte et la voix du fils de Végéta s'éleva derrière le battant :

- Cendrillon, c'est l'heure, votre carrosse vous attend !

Pan sourit à son reflet : Cendrillon… C'était tout à fait cela. Cendrillon transformée soudain par la fée Bulma, le soir du bal. Sauf que son conte de fée, à elle, ne finirait pas bien.

Elle avala sa salive pour chasser la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Une soirée… Oublier, juste une soirée… Oublier ce qui était arrivé dans son futur, et ce qu'elle devrait faire pour que cela ne se produise jamais dans le leur. Oublier, et n'être plus qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans qui allait réveillonner, comme toutes les autres, avec l'insouciance et la légèreté de son âge.

- Asuka ? demanda Trunks avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- J'arrive !

Elle attrapa sur son lit l'épais manteau noir que Bulma lui avait prêté pour l'occasion et alla ouvrir la porte. Le temps sembla soudain suspendu. Trunks, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose, resta quelques instants bouche entrouverte, ses immenses yeux bleus remontant lentement le long du corps de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Son regard glissa sur ses jambes fuselées, athlétiques, sur lesquelles retombait à mi cuisses le tissu souple de la robe. Celle-ci dessinait à la perfection les formes souples des hanches de la jeune fille, le creux de sa taille, le galbe de sa poitrine. Pan avait simplement lâché ses cheveux noirs, qui retombaient en une épaisse cascade sur ses épaules pâles. Bulma avait insisté pour la maquiller très légèrement, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, et un léger trait noir accentuait la profondeur de son regard sombre. Ses lèvres, d'un rouge de même teinte que sa robe, tremblèrent légèrement sous le regard du jeune homme. Remarquant enfin que les joues de la jeune fille viraient soudain à l'écarlate, il détourna la tête, rougissant à son tour, et balbutia :

- Asuka, tu… tu es vraiment… très belle.

- Merci… Toi aussi tu es… vraiment très beau.

« _Mais pourquoi ai-je dit un truc aussi stupide ?!_ » pensèrent-ils au même instant.

D'un autre côté… Pan avait du mal à trouver un autre qualificatif, soudain. Trunks portait un costume noir parfaitement coupé, dont la fluidité du tissu tombait à la perfection sur son corps taillé par l'entraînement. La veste était ouverte sur une simple chemise blanche dont il avait laissé le col déboutonné. Le jeune homme était l'image même d'une alliance parfaite entre force, charme, et élégance. Il murmura :

- On y va ? Goten nous retrouve là-bas.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, avança d'un pas… et manqua de tomber, son talon partant encore dangereusement sur le côté. Elle se rattrapa au bras de Trunks qui écarquilla les yeux :

- Ça va ?

- Oui… C'est les chaussures, je me demande si ta mère m'apprécie vraiment pour m'avoir offert un truc pareil !

Trunks rit et, galamment, présenta son bras à la jeune femme :

- Tiens, au cas où, tu seras déjà accrochée comme ça !

- Très drôle, grimaça-t-elle en acceptant néanmoins le bras qu'il lui tendait.

Après avoir du supporter quelques minutes les exclamations éblouies de Bra, Bulma et de la grand-mère de Trunks dans l'entrée de Capsule Corp, ils rejoignirent enfin la voiture du jeune homme. Alors qu'il refermait doucement la portière de Pan qui venait de monter, il vérifia de l'autre main que, dans sa propre poche de veste, l'écrin était bien là.

-----------------------------

Elle hésita à rentrer, le froid se faisant mordant sur la terrasse, mais la perspective de se mêler à nouveau à cette foule bruyante et insouciante ne lui disait plus rien. Son manteau était au vestiaire, et le vent glacé perçait de mille aiguillons la peau de ses épaules et de ses jambes. L'alcool l'aurait sûrement réchauffée, si comme la quasi-totalité des jeunes gens présents, elle s'était autorisée à boire plus d'une coupe de champagne.

C'était donc ça, s'amuser, à cet âge. Elle avait trouvé cela… distrayant, en arrivant. Le fait qu'elle accompagnât Trunks Brief lui avait valu immédiatement le respect de toute l'assemblée, et les compliments sur son physique et sa tenue l'avait mise étrangement mal à l'aise. Goten et Trunks avait gentiment veillé sur elle, parfaitement conscients l'un et l'autre qu'elle ne connaissait personne et qu'elle était, à priori, totalement étrangère à ce genre de fête. L'un d'eux restait toujours à ses côtés, au début du moins. Car, l'heure avançant, l'héritier des Brief était de plus en plus accaparé par une gente féminine dont les rires et les minauderies insupportaient Pan. Goten, de son côté, avait depuis longtemps abandonné la veste de son costume sombre sur un dossier de fauteuil et dansait au milieu de la piste improvisée avec une blonde sculpturale… ah non, à présent c'était une brune, nota Pan avec un sourire. Franchement, petite fille, elle était bien loin d'imaginer cette facette de son oncle vénéré !

Elle s'était donc, depuis quelques minutes, réfugiée sur la terrasse où le froid avait au moins l'avantage certain de décourager tous ceux qui auraient souhaité s'y aventurer à leur tour.

-------------------------------

Trunks sourit avec douceur à la jeune fille exubérante qui lui parlait depuis dix minutes, mais il avait depuis un moment renoncé à parvenir à suivre son insipide conversation. A nouveau, son regard se porta derrière l'épaule de cette… Mindy… Missy… bref, son regard se porta sur la terrasse où la silhouette d'Asuka, assise sur la balustrade, se découpait sur le ciel nocturne.

Il avait suivi des yeux la jeune femme quand elle s'était glissée discrètement à l'extérieur, après avoir passé un long moment assise dans un fauteuil, à renvoyer avec un sourire fatigué tous les garçons qui lui avaient proposé un verre ou une danse.

Elle était là comme partout ailleurs, décalée. Elle exerçait sur lui une sorte de fascination étrange, d'intense curiosité, depuis ce jour sinistre où elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras sous la pluie. Asuka semblait une jeune femme pleine de vie, de courage, de force de caractère. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'au cours de ces longs mois passés à ses côtés ils avaient partagé ensemble un rire, un moment de complicité, quelques secondes après le magnifique visage de la jeune fille se teintait irrémédiablement d'une profonde tristesse. Ses immenses yeux noirs paraissaient perdus dans un autre univers, qu'elle seule semblait discerner, et qui effaçait à tout instant son merveilleux sourire.

Elle portait sur le monde le regard de ceux qui ont déjà trop souffert et ne veulent plus espérer, plus croire. Asuka, juste Asuka… Elle n'avait rien dit d'autre, ils n'avaient plus rien demandé. Elle s'était fondue dans son univers comme si elle en faisait partie depuis toujours, et devoir lui cacher ce qu'il était réellement ne pesait rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait apporté dans sa vie.

Ils auraient tout le temps, plus tard, de s'avouer leurs secrets.

Car, au cours des mois, ce « plus tard » s'était imposé à Trunks comme une évidence. Son avenir était comme la photo offerte à Noël : Asuka y figurerait forcément, au même titre que ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher. Toutes les autres, ses conquêtes passées, les filles les plus sublimes qui lui courraient après avec acharnement, avaient comme disparu aux yeux du séduisant héritier. Il ne savait rien d'Asuka, elle n'était que peine et mystère, mais tout en lui était irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune fille. Il pressentait en elle quelque chose… d'autre. Quelque chose qui réveillait en lui son âme de guerrier, de saiyen. Une résonance, une complémentarité étranges avec cette fille qui n'avait qu'une énergie très faible, qui ne se battait pas, qui ne savait rien de lui. Trunks avait d'ailleurs noté avec une surprise certaine que son père, qui connaissait son fils par cœur, ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre réflexion sur l'intérêt manifeste qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Comme si, quelque part, sans approuver son choix, Végéta attendait lui aussi d'en apprendre davantage. Le jeune homme avait déjà surpris le Prince alors que, avec un intérêt étrange, il suivait Asuka de son regard sombre.

Pour Trunks, plus rien n'importait, quand il était persuadé qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'apprendre, la jeune femme et lui, et de partager ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre et s'excusa poliment auprès de la jeune fille décontenancée qui vit s'évanouir toute chance de partager le baiser de nouvelle année avec l'héritier tant convoité. Trunks attrapa au passage sa veste qu'il avait posée sur une chaise et glissa, à nouveau, une main dans la poche. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand ils frôlèrent la boîte. Il la sortit et la glissa dans sa poche de pantalon. Puis, sa veste à la main, il se dirigea vers la porte de la terrasse.

Avant d'actionner l'ouverture, il respira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur. C'était… ridicule. Il se savait plutôt timide, c'était légendaire. L'attirance qu'il exerçait sur la gente féminine l'avait toujours mis profondément mal à l'aise, mais, avouons-le, à vingt-deux ans, voilà longtemps qu'il avait appris à profiter au mieux de cette situation. Il n'avait pas le tableau de chasse de Goten, mais beaucoup lui enviaient ses magnifiques conquêtes.

Mais là… là c'était autre chose. Il était désarmé, désemparé devant cette vulnérabilité qu'il sentait en lui chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Asuka. Il avait pertinemment compris que ce qui se jouait était bien au-delà de la simple conquête. Ce qui se jouait pourrait changer toute sa vie.

Il n'était pas un lâche, ne l'avait jamais été. Ses racines saiyennes le lui interdisaient. Et elles lui dictaient en cet instant de tout faire pour savoir, enfin. Il fallait en finir avec cette angoisse sourde qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'Asuka disparaissait quelques heures, avant de revenir sans un mot, sans une explication. Personne à Capsule Corp n'avait jamais rien demandé à Asuka, et pour cause, ils étaient assez mal placés pour aller s'occuper des secrets des autres. Trunks avait été tenté, une fois, de la suivre, de voir qui elle partait retrouver ainsi… Mais le jeune homme avait immédiatement rejeté cette idée qui lui avait fait horreur. Ils s'étaient fait confiance, aveuglément, dès le premier instant, ils devaient continuer, toujours.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et se glissa dans l'air glacé. Elle ne sembla d'abord pas prendre conscience de sa présence et continua de fixer le ciel étoilé d'un air absent. Elle était assise sur le rebord du balcon, dos au vide, balançant doucement d'avant en arrière ses jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. Il nota avec un sourire que les chaussures à talons reposaient près d'elle sur la balustrade. Ses cheveux noirs frémissaient à peine dans la brise hivernale et elle tentait vainement de se réchauffer en gardant ses bras croisés contre son buste.

Il s'en voulut presque, soudain, de briser le silence religieux de ce tableau magique. Mais déjà elle tournait la tête vers lui et sourit.

------------------------------------

Pan l'avait senti arriver, mais n'avait tout d'abord pas bougé, savourant la présence de cette chaude et douce énergie qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle posa enfin ses yeux sur lui. Il se tenait debout près d'elle, un sourire doux sur ses traits, ses cheveux mauves encadrant comme toujours son visage d'une extrême finesse. Sans prononcer une parole, il fit un pas en avant et elle cessa de respirer, alors qu'il posait sur les épaules de la jeune fille sa veste noire. Elle se laissa envahir de la chaleur, du parfum qui émanaient du tissu et qui affolaient ses sens aiguisés. Elle murmura un « merci ».

Il sourit :

- De rien, tu dois vraiment détester cette soirée pour préférer geler ici.

- Non non, je ne déteste pas… je ne suis pas… à mon aise, c'est tout. J'aime bien me retrouver un peu seule, parfois.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La ressemblance de Trunks en cet instant avec Végéta fit sourire Pan. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'il se trouvait à présent lui-même en chemise dans le froid :

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas mettre ta veste plutôt ? Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus couvert que moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

En effet, l'instant d'après, elle sentit le ki du jeune homme augmenter très légèrement et sut instantanément qu'il venait de s'entourer d'un cocon de chaleur. Comme elle aurait souhaité pouvoir faire la même chose, se bercer elle-même de sa douce et chaude énergie…

- Il est presque minuit.

- Ah.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester là ?

- Oui, je… encore quelques minutes, c'est tout.

- Avant d'affronter l'ennemi ? demanda Trunks en souriant.

- Non, pas l'ennemi, mais… Je ne connais personne, à part Goten et toi. Et pour ce qui est de Goten… Je ne crois pas qu'il remarquera mon absence.

Trunks fit une petite grimace compréhensive. Pan lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Mais toi, tu devrais rentrer, elles doivent être des dizaines à t'attendre.

Amusée, elle le regarda baisser les yeux en rougissant. Cela marchait à tous les coups… Soudain, il releva vers elle un visage emprunt d'un étrange sérieux. Il demeura silencieux un instant, puis demanda :

- Et toi ? Personne ne t'attend Asuka ?

- Pa… Pardon ?

- Comme tu t'absentes régulièrement depuis quelques temps, je m'étais dit que tu avais certainement rencontré quelqu'un… J'ai été surpris que tu puisses nous accompagner ce soir, que ton réveillon ne soit pas prévu… ailleurs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle réalisa au même instant deux choses : ils croyaient que ses entraînements avec Goku étaient des rendez-vous galants. Et Trunks Brief était… jaloux.

Son cœur se serra violemment à cette seconde réalisation, et elle se sentit assaillie d'une multitude d'émotions alors que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une voix intérieure lui cria que la solution était là, qu'il lui suffirait d'acquiescer, de prétendre voir quelqu'un, et que Trunks renoncerait à elle. Ce serait mieux, bien mieux. La meilleure chose à faire, pour elle, pour lui. La fuite, l'évitement, elle y était habituée maintenant. Quelques mots, un simple mensonge de plus, et c'en serait fini, il quitterait la terrasse, se consolerait dans les bras d'une des magnifiques jeunes filles qui riaient dans la pièce à côté, et Trunks Brief serait un problème réglé.

Faux. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle pressentait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à elle, comme elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer à lui. Et pourtant elle devait le faire, elle devait le protéger, cela ne mènerait nulle part, ou juste à un peu plus de souffrance, un peu plus de remord quand elle devrait faire ce qu'elle avait décidé… Pan ne serait jamais, pour lui, qu'une petite fille de huit ans, une enfant turbulente et criarde ; il voulait Asuka, et Asuka n'existait pas.

Elle réalisa qu'il la regardait toujours, ses immenses yeux bleus posés sur elle avec un mélange de crainte et d'incertitude. Il était si simple de briser cet instant magique…

Pourtant, dans la vision de ce jeune homme qui n'attendait d'elle qu'une parole, ses résolutions semblèrent s'évanouir dans l'air glacé. Soudain elle voulait oublier à nouveau, pour quelques minutes, qui elle était vraiment. Être, pour un soir, juste pour un soir, cette Asuka de vingt ans, une jeune fille comme les autres, seule un soir de réveillon, sur un balcon, avec celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Elle s'entendit murmurer :

- Non, Trunks. Je ne vois personne d'autre.

Il sembla presque se remettre à vivre alors qu'un merveilleux sourire étirait ses lèvres fines. Elle baissa les yeux et, le souffle coupé, le regarda sortir de la poche de son pantalon un écrin noir. Il dit doucement :

- Tant mieux, sinon, j'aurais été… mal à l'aise de t'offrir cela. Joyeux Noël Asuka.

Crispant une main sur la rambarde, elle saisit de l'autre la petite boite noire en balbutiant :

- Mais… Tu m'as déjà fait un cadeau, la photo…

- Je sais mais… Ce n'était pas mon véritable cadeau et… cela m'aurait gêné de te l'offrir à la maison.

Tentant vainement d'empêcher ses doigts de trembler, elle ouvrit l'écrin et étouffa un cri. Sur le velours sombre brillait doucement, au bout d'une chaîne, un pendentif en or. Trunks murmura :

- C'est un dragon chinois. Il a… une signification spéciale pour ma famille, je t'expliquerai, un jour.

Incapable de détacher son regard de la forme dorée, elle passa son doigt sur le métal travaillé. Le pendentif était sublime, à la fois petit et magnifiquement ouvragé. Il ressemblait tellement à Shenron… Le jeune homme, inquiet du mutisme de Pan, demanda :

- Tu… Tu aimes ?

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle releva vers Trunks ses immenses yeux noirs brillants d'une totale sincérité et lut sur son visage fin la plus grande sérénité. Il lui prit doucement la boîte des mains :

- Alors permets-moi de te le passer.

Ôtant la chaîne de son écrin de velours, il s'approcha de Pan qui releva d'une main son épaisse chevelure, offrant son cou aux doigts de Trunks. Il se pencha au-dessus de la jeune fille, sentant son propre cœur s'affoler au parfum enivrant de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il retint son souffle quand il posa les mains sur sa nuque gracile, attachant les deux parties du fermoir. Laissant un bref instant ses doigts glisser sur la peau fine et douce, il se recula finalement en souriant alors que Pan laissait retomber sa chevelure sur ses épaules. Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux vers le dragon doré qui luisait sur la gorge immaculée de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle relève finalement vers Trunks un regard lumineux de bonheur.

À cet instant, tout autour d'eux, dans l'appartement, dans les maisons attenantes, dans la rue même, un joyeux tumulte s'éleva : une voix unique faite de centaines d'autres, qui entonnait en chœur le décompte de la nouvelle année. Incapables de détourner le regard du visage de l'autre, ils entendirent les chiffres s'égrener, jusqu'à ce que les voix explosent dans un même hurlement de liesse. Alors le regard de Pan glissa doucement sur les lèvres fines de Trunks et chacun d'eux retint son souffle. La main du jeune homme vint tout naturellement caresser la joue de la jeune femme, alors que, d'un mouvement d'une insupportable lenteur, il rapprochait son visage de celui de Pan. Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà, nuage vaporeux dans l'air glacial, quand Trunks murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Bonne année, Asuka.

Alors, désirant nier pour un instant, juste un instant, ce que ces trois mots avaient d'atroce, Pan franchit l'infime espace qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Trunks.

Leurs peaux se frôlèrent, hésitantes, palpitantes. Tout leur être s'oublia un instant dans ce contact envoûtant de leurs lèvres tremblantes alors que, lentement, Trunks passait sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme en se rapprochant d'elle. Goûtant les lèvres de Pan avec bonheur et révérence, il serrait le corps frémissant de la jeune femme qui s'était instantanément blottie contre lui. Pan s'était totalement abandonnée à son parfum, à cette sensation délicieuse de son souffle contre le sien. À l'extrême douceur de ses lèvres qui embrassaient les siennes avec un désir qu'elle le savait maîtriser avec peine quand elle-même glissait dans un gouffre de sensations insoupçonnées. Sans même le réaliser, elle avait passé les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme, l'amenant un peu plus à elle encore. Quand, dans une caresse hésitante, il voulut approfondir le baiser, elle répondit à sa prière muette par un soupir et entrouvrit les lèvres. Pan sentit soudain le ki de Trunk les envelopper d'une intense et douce chaleur alors qu'il s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres et mêlait leurs souffles avec passion cette fois. Elle se laissa guider, savourant cette étreinte enivrante et l'intensité de ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager avec aucun autre.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres fines d'Asuka, et lui sourit doucement en plongeant à nouveau dans ses grands yeux noirs. Alors, s'approchant d'elle à nouveau, le saiyen l'entoura de ses bras puissants et blottit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme qui ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés, silencieux, dans un havre de paix, de chaleur et d'affection.

Oublier, juste un instant.

Elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

- C'est donc ça…

Trunks se recula légèrement et la regarda, surpris :

- Ça quoi ?

- Un baiser.

Les traits du jeune homme se teintèrent de la plus parfaite stupéfaction et il cligna des yeux, d'abord muet d'étonnement. Il parvint enfin à balbutier :

- Tu… Aucun garçon ne t'avait jamais embrassée ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, amusée de l'ahurissement manifeste de Trunks. Celui-ci ignorait si ce qui le surprenait le plus était le fait qu'une fille pareille, à vingt ans, n'ait jamais fréquenté personne, ou le fait qu'elle l'avouait avec un naturel et une innocence désarmants. Une telle naïveté lui aurait rappelé Son Goku, pour un peu. En tous cas, Trunks trouvait cela absolument adorable et sourit à nouveau, caressant la joue de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux de bonheur à ce contact. Il murmura :

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens Asuka. Mais je peux déjà dire que les garçons qui y vivent sont vraiment des abrutis.

Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'il les eut prononcées : ce même voile de tristesse, encore, sur les traits de la jeune femme… Sans un mot, il la serra à nouveau contre lui et la sentit se blottir contre sa poitrine, presque tremblante tout à coup. Elle releva finalement la tête vers Trunks et lui sourit doucement. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme glissèrent à nouveau vers les lèvres de la jeune femme et il s'approcha doucement… quand une toux discrète derrière lui arrêta son mouvement.

Tournant la tête, il découvrit Son Goten dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Avant que vous ne recommenciez, je passe juste vous souhaiter une bonne année.

Trunks et Pan sourirent largement et la jeune fille, sautant à terre, pieds nus, se précipita dans les bras de celui-ci qui était, après tout, son oncle chéri. Elle se blottit contre lui un instant et ferma les yeux. Goten la regarda, surpris. Puis il sourit et murmura :

- Bonne année à vous deux.

Elle releva vers lui un visage radieux, et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du jeune homme :

- Merci Goten.

- Et une bonne année à toi aussi, renchérit Trunks qui les avait rejoints.

Pan s'écarta enfin de son oncle et revint tout naturellement se blottir contre Trunks qui entoura de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme. À ce moment, Goten baissa les yeux vers la gorge de Pan et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle rougit en portant sa main au pendentif :

- Oui, c'est Trunks qui me l'a offert.

- Il est… magnifique. Décidemment ce garçon a du goût.

Il gratifia son meilleur ami d'un regard qui en disait long et Trunks détourna les yeux. Pan sembla soudain chercher quelque chose… et le jeune homme lui tendit avec un sourire ses petites chaussures à talon. Elle esquissa une grimace :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il va falloir les remettre…

Les deux garçons rirent à la mine défaite de Pan qui leur envoya à tous deux d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle renfila les chaussures et s'excusa d'un sourire :

- Je reviens, soyez sages !

Trunks la regarda s'éloigner dans l'appartement… avant de sentir le regard de son meilleur ami posé sur lui. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Goten qui l'observait, amusé. Le fils de Goku soupira :

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, répondit Trunks en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ça… Sois prudent par contre.

Le fils de Bulma fronça les sourcils devant l'air soudain sérieux de son ami :

- Comment cela ?

- Ton ki. Elle te fait de l'effet, il était très élevé, trop élevé. Asuka a du avoir un sacré coup de chaud alors que l'air est glacé.

- Ah, mince… murmura Trunks. Elle n'a rien dit, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait remarqué...

- Elle était bien trop occupée !

- Ça va hein ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai deux teintes de rouge à lèvres différentes sur la bouche…

Goten s'essuya les lèvres avec un moue dégoûtée et ils se regardèrent en riant. Puis Trunks fronça à nouveau les sourcils et plongea dans le regard noir de son meilleur ami avec le plus grand sérieux :

- Tu peux garder un secret ?

- C'est à une moitié d'extra-terrestre que tu demandes ça ?

- Ok, question stupide… Bon, eh bien figure-toi qu'Asuka m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon avant.

- Et une fille ? demanda Goten, surpris et amusé.

- Abruti ! Oublie tes fantasmes deux minutes, tu veux. Franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça… incroyable ?

- Si, c'est vrai que c'est étrange… Mais bon, elle est assez mystérieuse. Qui sait, c'est sûrement une romantique qui attendait son Prince !

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel, atterré, puis reprit :

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle me semble au contraire… comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir, parfois, comme si elle n'avait plus goût à rien.

- Ça, de ce que j'ai entrevu tout à l'heure, je peux te dire que si, il y a encore une chose à laquelle elle a pris goût…

- On ne peut vraiment pas discuter avec toi !

Goten sourit une fois de plus, puis son visage prit lui aussi un air plus grave et il suivit des yeux Pan qui revenait en souriant vers la terrasse. Il murmura :

- Je suis d'accord, Trunks, il y a quelque chose de très spécial chez elle. En tous cas, elle tient beaucoup à toi. Et moi, je l'apprécie énormément. Alors ne lui fais pas de mal, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Le fils de Bulma jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son meilleur ami :

- Eh, tu n'es pas son frère !

- Non, et j'ai confiance en toi. Il fallait juste que je te le dise, c'est tout.

Mais déjà la jeune fille se joignait à nouveau à eux et sa présence mit fin à la conversation. Peu après, Trunks se proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Pan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à la sensation des regards envieux posés sur elle alors que le jeune héritier de la Corp la tenait tendrement par la taille pour regagner la sortie. Lorsqu'il se glissa à côté d'elle dans la voiture, Pan lui dit :

- Tu peux juste me déposer à la Corp si tu veux, je pense que tu as envie de retourner t'amuser, il est encore tôt.

- Non. Je sais pertinemment comment va finir ce genre de soirée, et cela ne m'intéresse pas. J'en ai vu de loin le meilleur, répondit-il avec un sourire à la jeune fille qui rougit.

Il avait ramené Pan jusque devant sa chambre, où ils s'étaient longuement embrassés avant que Trunks ne s'éloigne avec un dernier sourire et ne disparaisse au bout du couloir.

Lentement, debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Pan ôtait les dernières traces de maquillage. Laissant glisser le coton sur ses lèvres, elle observa longuement son visage dans la glace, et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, à la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, à la chaleur de sa peau, à la douceur de ses lèvres.

Même si elle savait déjà que cela la détruirait et que, bien plus grave, cela le détruirait lui aussi.


	9. Pluie de juin et conséquences

La jeune fille alla s'écraser à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, son corps frêle s'encastrant dans la roche avec un bruit sourd. L'instant d'après, Goku était penché sur elle, sourcils froncés :

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui grand-père… Rien qu'un senzu ne pourra résoudre, murmura-t-elle en se redressant avec difficulté.

Il attrapa la main de Pan avec douceur et l'aida à se relever. Goku la regarda un moment reprendre son souffle, penchée en avant, mains sur les genoux, puis il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, j'ai eu un instant d'inattention et…

- Pan, ta concentration ne cesse de décroître depuis des semaines. Ta puissance, ta technique s'améliorent mais tu es de moins en moins présente à ce que nous faisons.

La jeune fille, qui s'était redressée, baissa la tête :

- Pardon grand-père. Je tâcherai de faire plus attention.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, plutôt ?

Elle détourna le regard, soudain muette, soudain gênée. Goku redemanda doucement :

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui t'a amenée ici, et je ne te demande rien, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais là j'ai le sentiment que c'est autre chose.

La respiration de Pan s'accéléra, et elle murmura :

- Je crois, parfois, que tu as tort d'avoir confiance. Tout… Tout est en train de m'échapper.

- Asseyons-nous un peu, tu vas tenter de m'expliquer, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en tailleur, face à face, sur cette planète déserte. La jeune fille restant soudain étrangement silencieuse, Goku se gratta l'arrière du crâne :

- Euh… Je ne suis pas très doué, moi, si tu ne dis rien cela va devenir vraiment très compliqué.

Elle releva enfin la tête en souriant et le visage de Goku s'illumina :

- Ah, enfin, un sourire ! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, tu souris davantage ces dernières semaines…

- Grand-père ! balbutia Pan.

Alors le grand guerrier écarquilla les yeux et regarda, sidéré, la jeune fille rougissante qui se mordait la lèvre devant lui.

- Oh ? Tu as rencontré un garçon ? C'est ça ? Tu sors avec un garçon ?

- Oui… répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Mais c'est très bien ça ! Je suis ravi pour toi ! J'espère que tu pourras me le présenter, un jour !

- Tu… Tu le connais déjà, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Pour le coup, Son Goku resta muet d'étonnement. Pan releva vers lui un regard gêné et il balbutia enfin :

- Mais enfin… Comment pourrais-je le connaître ? Je ne connais aucun de tes amis, on ne se voit jamais sur Terre, et tu vis à la Corp… Attends… Cela ne peut quand même pas être…

Les yeux de Goku s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il s'exclama :

- Végéta ?!

- Grand-père ! hurla Pan qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Mais bien sûr que non !

- Ah bon, soupira-t-il, je suis rassuré, parce que bon, j'aime beaucoup Végéta, hein, mais il est quand même un peu vieux pour toi, et puis Bulma ne…

- Mais Grand-père, ça ne va pas ! C'est Trunks voyons ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Trunks ? répéta Goku.

Pan rougit et baissa à nouveau la tête. Elle entendit la voix douce de son grand-père :

- Trunks Brief ? Le fils de Végéta et Bulma ? Notre Trunks ?

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder. Une main puissante vint se poser sur son épaule :

- Et tu l'aimes ?

Elle releva doucement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, tout aussi noirs, du saiyen :

- Oui. Je l'aime.

- Et il t'aime ?

- Oui, je crois que oui.

- Alors tout va bien ! commenta-t-il joyeusement. Trunks est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, en plus c'est le meilleur ami de Goten. Je ne dis pas que ton père ne va pas râler un peu au début, il est assez grognon, mais bon, et puis ta grand-mère sera ravie, tu vas épouser l'héritier de la Corp, par contre Végéta… Pan ?

Il s'interrompit, stupéfait. Face à lui, la jeune fille tremblait et retenait manifestement ses larmes. Elle releva soudain ses yeux pleins de colère et s'écria :

- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est une catastrophe, cela n'aurait jamais du se produire, cela sera encore pire maintenant. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, je l'ai vu arriver, et je n'aurais jamais du le permettre, mais…

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et frappa du poing le sol qui s'ouvrit en deux dangereusement près d'eux. Elle ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à la faille rocheuse à laquelle Goku lança un coup d'œil admiratif et inquiet. À genoux dans la poussière, ses larmes s'écrasant au sol, elle balbutia :

- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il se montre si doux, si gentil avec moi ; il m'apporte tellement de ce que je n'ai pas connu depuis si longtemps. Il souffre de mes silences sans jamais poser aucune question, il est toujours là pour moi, il…je… je l'aime tellement. Je suis une guerrière, une saiyen, et contre ça… Je n'ai pas pu lutter.

Le grand guerrier regarda avec tristesse sa petite-fille dévastée et, doucement, l'attira à lui. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et laissa couler ses larmes. Son Goku, lui aussi, se sentait soudain totalement impuissant à consoler cette jeune fille. Il murmura contre ses cheveux :

- Je sais que contre cela tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Personne ne le peut. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider, alléger un peu tes épaules du poids que tu portes.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, hoqueta-t-elle contre lui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu savais ce que je dois faire, tu tenterais de m'en empêcher. Et toi seul, peut-être, pourrais y parvenir.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit pas, continuant à caresser la tête de sa petite fille en réfléchissant à ses paroles sibyllines.

--------------------------------

Ce qui ne devait durer, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, que l'instant magique d'une soirée de réveillon se prolongea des semaines, qui devinrent des mois. Des mois de pur enchantement, où Pan s'était forgé l'illusion que ce présent quasi parfait ne connaîtrait jamais de terrifiants lendemains.

Les journées s'égrenaient avec la simplicité absolue d'un bonheur tranquille, entre les heures que Pan passait avec Bulma et Bra à la propriété des Brief et celles qu'elle partageait à la fac avec Goten et, surtout, Trunks. Les deux jeunes gens étaient quasiment inséparables, passant leurs journées ensemble sauf aux moments des cours et à ceux où, Trunks s'entraînant avec Végéta ou Goten, Pan en profitait pour donner rendez-vous à son grand-père.

Cet amour naissant n'était pas resté secret pour Bulma et Bra plus de trois jours, mais elles s'étaient réjouies toutes deux du dénouement heureux de ce qu'elles pressentaient depuis le tout début. Pan et Trunks restaient cependant naturellement discrets, particulièrement devant Végéta. La réaction de ce dernier quand sa compagne lui avait fait part de « la bonne nouvelle » avait surpris et inquiété Bulma. Le Prince saiyen l'avait regardée avec ce qui semblait un étrange intérêt pour une nouvelle qu'elle pensait somme toute ne devoir absolument pas le concerner. Il avait froncé les sourcils, toujours silencieux, et sa compagne avait demandé :

- Végéta ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Cette relation te déplait ? Tu n'apprécies pas Asuka ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, avait froidement répondu le saiyen.

- Non, mais…

- Et toi ?

Soufflée, Bulma avait écarquillé les yeux, tâchant de comprendre dans le visage sévère du Prince ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire. Elle balbutia :

- Moi ? Mais , bien sûr… Elle est adorable, ils sont manifestement très amou…

- Bien, alors c'est tout, avait placidement coupé Végéta en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Végéta !

Déjà il s'éloignait, sa serviette sur l'épaule, vers la salle de gravité. Il refusa de répondre quand Bulma voulut à nouveau le questionner, et les interrogations de sa compagne s'arrêtèrent donc là.

Mais Bulma avait cependant réfléchi à la réaction de Végéta, réaction assez rare pour qu'elle s'en préoccupât. Elle avait donc guetté, d'un regard cependant bienveillant, l'évolution de la relation des deux jeunes gens, craignant soudain qu'ils ne brûlent des étapes indispensables. Bulma s'était détestée quand, un soir d'avril, elle s'était étrangement sentie obligée d'intervenir. À bien y repenser, elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait, ni par quel hasard elle s'était retrouvée dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Asuka, si tard dans la soirée.

Elle avait découvert son fils, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'un t-shirt, la main en suspend, prêt à frapper sur la porte de la jeune fille. Immobile. À priori tellement plongé dans ses propres pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti sa mère arriver et qu'il sursauta quand elle murmura :

- Non Trunks.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, rougissant quand il découvrit Bulma, bras croisés, à quelques mètres de lui. Il baissa les yeux quand elle s'approcha doucement, et balbutia très doucement :

- Ce n'est pas…

- Si, c'est ce que je crois.

- Non, attends, c'est faux, nous n'avons… !

- Je sais. Et il ne faut pas.

La rougeur des joues de Trunks augmenta à nouveau, devant l'intention manifeste de sa mère d'aborder un sujet dont il n'avait absolument aucune envie de discuter, surtout avec elle. Elle soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils :

- Trunks, il y a des choses dont elle et toi devrez parler avant que votre relation n'évolue.

- Maman, c'est bon, grommela-t-il, je suis déjà sorti avec des filles, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de discuter de ça avant...

- Oui, mais Asuka, c'est différent. Je me trompe ?

Il se tut un instant, puis releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère, aussi bleu que le sien. Il murmura :

- Non.

Elle acquiesça simplement. Trunks soupira, sembla hésiter un instant devant l'incongruité de sa situation mais céda au besoin de pouvoir au moins partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un. Il avoua dans un souffle, sans regarder sa mère :

- Mais je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle… et le fait qu'elle vive ici, c'est… insupportable.

- Je sais mon chéri. J'allais dire que tu es un homme après tout, mais non, c'est même pire, tu es un saiyen. Je peux parfaitement comprendre ta frustration.

Trunks vira à l'écarlate et fit un geste pour partir, bafouillant :

- Écoute, non, vraiment , je vais aller dans ma chambre, je…

La main de Bulma sur sa poitrine l'arrêta et elle dit avec douceur mais fermeté :

- Si, tu dois m'écouter, même si cette discussion est gênante pour nous deux. Trunks, elle ne sait pas qui tu es, qui nous sommes. Elle ne sait pas ce que tout cela peut impliquer pour elle. Et personne ne peut prévoir comment elle réagira à une telle nouvelle. De plus, à bien y songer, toi non plus tu ne sais rien d'elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Asuka ?

- Si, bien sûr que si… Tu sais combien nous tenons tous à elle. Mais je veux juste dire qu'avant d'aller plus loin dans votre relation, il faut que vous soyez prêts tous deux à vous avouer qui vous êtes, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

- Si, je… pourquoi pas après tout, murmura Trunks.

- Non Trunks, ce n'est pas « pourquoi pas ». Il faut en être sûr, car après il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

- Je croyais que tu étais censée me construire une machine à voyager dans le temps, pourtant ! répondit-il avec un sourire que sa mère lui rendit.

- Très drôle, mon fils ! Je te rappelle qu'heureusement, non, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de la fabriquer. Bref, le sujet n'est pas là. Crois-tu qu'Asuka, elle, soit prête à te raconter ce qu'elle nous cache depuis le début ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Alors écoute.

- Quoi ? balbutia le jeune homme sans comprendre.

Bulma indiqua du doigt la porte close :

- Tu étais trop obnubilé par tes propres réflexions pour entendre, mais écoute.

Le jeune homme, intrigué, fronça les sourcils… puis soudain blêmit et balbutia :

- Mais… Mais elle pleure ! Asuka pleure !

Sa mère arrêta la main qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur la poignée de la porte et la maintint entre les siennes. Elle regarda son fils avec tristesse :

- Elle pleure tous les soirs, Trunks. Ou en tous cas à chaque fois que je suis passée ici, tard, elle pleurait. Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle ait encore des larmes à verser.

- On ne peut rien faire ? C'est absurde ! s'exclama à voix basse le jeune homme bouleversé.

- Non, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle n'aura pas décidé de nous parler. Laisse-lui du temps, laissez-vous du temps. Vous avez tout l'avenir devant vous.

Il regarda encore quelques instants la chambre close avec un regard triste, puis murmura :

- Tu as sûrement raison. C'est seulement que… cela fait près de huit mois qu'elle vit ici…

Sa mère sourit :

- Ton père et moi avons vécu deux ans sous ce même toit avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous, tu sais.

- Oui, mais pendant longtemps tu étais encore avec Yamcha !

Bulma secoua la tête doucement :

- Trunks, je crois que dans mon cœur je n'ai plus été avec Yamcha du jour où ton père s'est installé ici.

Lorsque la mère et le fils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, Pan ne s'était toujours pas aperçue de leur présence. Comme tous les soirs ou presque, ainsi que l'avait remarqué Bulma, elle pleurait, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, recroquevillée sur son immense lit. Elle pleurait alors que son esprit ne lui montrait que des images de son monde dévasté, et de ses parents si malheureux à l'autre bout du pays.

Dans moins de six mois à présent, elle perdrait à nouveau tout.

En fait, elle le perdit bien avant.

--------------------------------

La chaleur douce du mois de juin s'était lentement installée sur la ville et, en cette belle journée, Pan révisait sur une des tables de jardin. Concentrée, elle surlignait avec attention les passages des cours qu'elle avait suivis avec sérieux tout au long du semestre. Elle saisit au vol la gomme avant qu'elle atterrisse sur son polycopié et releva le visage, sourcils froncés. Face à elle, un unique polycopié devant lui, Trunks la regardait avec étonnement. Il siffla avec admiration :

- Waou, sacrés réflexes !

- Non, c'est toi qui lances comme un pied, répondit-elle en reposant la gomme devant le jeune homme.

Immédiatement il profita de cette incursion dans son espace de travail pour poser sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle la retira et leva à nouveau les yeux en soupirant, pour plonger dans le regard faussement implorant de son compagnon :

- Asuka… Et si on faisait une pause ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim !

- Attends, tu as mangé plus que moi, tout à l'heure !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se massa l'arrête du nez, tentant de conserver le peu de calme qu'elle avait encore. Elle avait appris la patience, mais ses limites restaient vite atteintes, surtout que maintenant Trunks savait exactement où elles se situaient et en jouait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle soupira et répéta lentement, pour la énième fois :

- Trunks, les partiels sont dans dix jours, pour toi et pour moi. Nous devons travailler, si nous voulons avoir une chance de…

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant et se balança sur sa chaise :

- Travailler, travailler… On dirait Son Gohan, je te jure !

Elle serra les mâchoires et continua de surligner avec application son polycopié.

- Sérieusement, Asuka, tu…

- Sérieusement, Trunks, je voudrais pouvoir continuer ! répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle le toisa froidement, restant un instant silencieuse, puis s'écria tout à coup :

- Tu t'en moques, toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté ! Tu es l'héritier de Capsule Corporation, tu en deviendras le Président d'ici quoi… deux ans ? Pour toi l'avenir est assuré, acquis, et pavé d'or ! Eh bien pas pour moi, moi je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait mon avenir, mais tant que ces cours m'intéressent et que je peux y croire, un tout petit peu, je veux au moins essayer !

Il écarquilla les yeux, totalement pris de court par l'agressivité de la jeune fille. Puis il fronça les sourcils et cessa de se balancer, reposant lentement les pieds de sa chaise à terre : personne n'avait le droit de lui parler ainsi, personne. Personne ne blessait impunément la fierté d'un saiyen. D'un Prince saiyen.

Ses yeux bleus si doux prirent un éclat glacial et un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ressemblait soudain presque trait pour trait à Végéta :

- Enfant gâté ? Mais qui es-tu pour me dire ça, toi qui profites de tout ici depuis des mois sans qu'on t'en demande plus que de t'occuper vaguement de ma sœur ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais refusa de baisser les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le ki de Trunks augmenter sous l'effet de la colère ; il continua :

- Que sais-tu de l'avenir, du mien, du tien ?

Ils se toisaient, toujours assis, face à face, bouillants de rage. Pan essayait de concentrer son esprit sur une seule chose : _« maîtriser son ki… maîtriser son ki… » _Mais Trunks enchaîna, sa voix pleine d'un poison suave :

- Facile de parler d'avenir, ma chère Asuka, quand on ne veut même pas regarder son passé en face.

- Tu ne sais rien de mon passé, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ça c'est sûr, tous ces mystères pour quoi… une petite fugue d'adolescente ? Ton papa t'a refusé une mobylette ?

_« maîtriser son ki… maîtriser son ki… »_

Il se leva avec un sourire amusé et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel :

- Tiens, il semble que de toutes façons notre adolescente perturbée doive interrompre ses précieuses révisions.

À l'instant même où il finissait sa phrase, les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur la table, diluant l'encre des polycopiés en de grandes tâches rondes. Sans même que les deux jeunes gens s'en fussent aperçus, des nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés et un orage éclatait une fois de plus sur la capitale. Trunks avait ramassé d'un geste l'unique feuille qu'il avait sortie et ses deux stylos, et trottina d'un pas léger vers l'intérieur de l'habitation. Pan tâcha de rassembler tous les polycopiés, livres, classeurs et stylos qu'elle avait étalés autour d'elle alors que déjà des trombes de pluie tiède s'abattaient sur le jardin.

_« maîtriser son ki… maîtriser son ki… »_

Pan fit tomber des livres, se pencha pour les ramasser, et deux polycopiés déjà trempés glissèrent à terre. Elle tenta de tout retenir, penchée en avant pour essayer de préserver au maximum ses cours de l'averse, les serrant contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir le regard amusé du jeune homme qui l'observait à l'abri, une épaule appuyée au montant de la porte-fenêtre.

Un classeur glissa dangereusement, et elle jura en le voyant tomber comme au ralenti. Une main ferme le retint et, levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Trunks, debout devant elle sous la pluie :

- Allez, tu me fais pitié, je vais t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant le classeur des mains.

- Ne sois pas idiote !

_« maîtriser son ki… maîtriser son ki… »_

- Fous moi la paix, articula-t-elle avec peine.

Elle sentit le ki de Trunks augmenter violemment et il serra le poing, avant de répondre sèchement :

- Très bien, débrouille-toi seule, comme toujours !

Il resta là, debout sous la pluie, à la regarder empiler enfin toutes ses affaires dans un équilibre à peu près stable et partir en courant vers l'intérieur. Mains dans les poches, il la rejoignit tranquillement et sourit quand, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps l'amoncellement de documents, Pan répandit tout sur le sol du salon. Immobile, elle regarda le tas dégoulinant de pluie à ses pieds et se mordit la lèvre au sang. Elle gardait cependant toute sa concentration fixée sur son objectif, et contre toute attente elle était parvenue à bloquer l'énergie qu'elle avait sentie enfler en son cœur.

Trunks, trempé, se passa tranquillement une main souple dans ses cheveux mauves, les décollant de son visage pour les plaquer en arrière :

- Oh la, les révisions sont compromises…

Pan leva vers lui ses yeux noirs chargés de haine.

Elle ne répondrait pas, elle ne pouvait pas répondre : _« maîtriser son ki… maîtriser son ki… »_

Alors, exceptionnellement, elle choisit la fuite. Se détournant vivement, elle quitta la pièce à grands pas. Mais une main ferme saisit son poignet alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall qui desservait les différentes parties de la demeure. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Trunks qui, le visage sévère, articula lentement :

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas laisser tous ces trucs par terre ?

- Tu n'as qu'à ramasser.

Ils se toisèrent, également tendus dans l'air déjà rendu électrique par l'orage. Ils bouillaient d'une même rage contenue, d'un même orgueil blessé. Un éclair illumina une fraction de seconde le hall plongé dans la pénombre. Le grondement du tonnerre fit trembler les vitres mais aucun d'eux ne le remarqua.

Trunks gardait son regard rivé à la jeune femme face à lui. Elle ruisselait de pluie, ses longs cheveux noirs collant à son cou, à sa gorge, ses vêtements d'été trempés épousant son corps mince. Ses yeux si noirs le toisaient avec colère, avec… envie.

L'éclair suivant les trouva enlacés au milieu du hall, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre avec une urgence dictée par ce que tous deux étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes depuis toujours. Leurs mains caressaient avec avidité les tissus collés à la chair qui laissaient deviner la perfection des corps, le tracé des muscles, la douceur de la peau. Trunks les dirigea lentement vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, s'arrêtant en bas, perdu à nouveau dans l'odeur de Pan, dans la brûlure de ses caresses. Il bascula doucement la jeune femme en arrière, l'allongeant sur les marches, s'agenouillant lui-même au-dessus d'elle alors que sa main se glissait sous la jupe d'été. Elle gémit mais parvint à arracher le t-shirt de Trunks, le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête. Ils grognèrent tous deux de devoir à cet instant séparer leurs souffles joints, mais la seconde d'après le jeune homme pressait ses lèvres contre la gorge de Pan et elle rejeta la tête en arrière.

Leurs résolutions s'étaient totalement évanouies au premier contact de leurs corps et aucun d'eux ne songea plus un seul instant à tout ce qu'ils avaient à perdre. Les quelques mots qu'ils échangèrent n'avaient pour seul but que de rendre parfait ce moment qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager ; Pan parvint à demander entre deux baisers :

- Ton père… ?

- S'entraîne… avec un ami… parti… Ma mère… ?

- Avec Bra…. Magasins… Toute l'après-midi….

- Parfait…

Saisissant alors la jeune fille dans ses bras, il la souleva sans le moindre effort et se précipita vers sa propre chambre. Ils atteignirent la pièce en un temps record, sans que les pieds de Trunks ne touchent quasiment les marches de l'escalier.

Quand il allongea Pan sur son vaste lit défait, le temps sembla suspendu, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils restèrent un instant parfaitement immobiles, transis par l'intensité de ce qu'il lisait chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, au même instant, un sourire doux se dessina sur leur visage et Trunks, s'appesantissant sur la jeune femme, s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

-------------------------------

L'orage était passé depuis longtemps et la chambre baignait dans la lumière chaude de cette après-midi de juin. Pan lutta contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait doucement et se blottit davantage contre Trunks, qui gémit de bien-être. Ils étaient étendus sur le côté, face à face, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et il avait entouré la jeune femme de ses bras puissants avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle repoussa d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux lavande pour dégager le visage aux traits si fins, si calmes soudain, presque fragiles. Un visage d'ange, qui contrastait si magnifiquement avec la puissance et la perfection de son corps de saiyen. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant enivrer par sa force, sa chaleur, son odeur. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina la courbe de son épaule, glissa le long de son torse, suivant du regard sa main qui s'aventurait entre leurs deux poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Alors elle le vit. Le pendentif, qui reposait sur sa peau pâle.

Le dragon.

Son estomac se noua d'un seul coup et elle retint de justesse le cri qui mourut dans sa gorge.

Elle avait commis une erreur, une terrible erreur. Elle avait franchi l'ultime limite, car elle savait que maintenant ni Trunks ni elle ne pourraient jamais oublier. Et pourtant, il le faudrait, il faudrait qu'il l'oublie, qu'il renonce à jamais à ce qu'ils venaient à peine de partager.

Résistant aux appels désespérés de son corps qui lui hurlait de rester là, contre lui, encore un peu, juste un peu, elle se glissa hors de ses bras puissants et se leva en tremblant ; il soupira dans son sommeil. Pan laissa ses yeux glisser une dernière fois sur son torse qui se soulevait doucement sous le drap, sur son visage calme, sur les lèvres fines de Trunks qui souriait avec sérénité.

Puis, se détournant, elle enfila à toute allure ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol et gagna sa propre chambre en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son sac sur le dos, Pan passa la main sur le tissu délicat de la robe de soirée rouge avant de refermer définitivement la penderie. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, à sa merveilleuse chambre, à son foyer depuis des mois. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le cadre posé sur sa table de nuit depuis le jour de Noël : la photo, le cadeau de Trunks. Mais soudain, des voix lointaines brisèrent le silence : Bulma et Bra, déjà. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée et le rire de la petite fille qui lui déchira l'âme.

Elle ne pouvait plus sortir, elle regarda un instant le balcon mais voler la rendrait détectable instantanément pour tous les autres. Elle inspira profondément : elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Pan porta les doigts à son front, se concentra sur le ki de Goku qui semblait seul, et disparut.

----------------------------

Le guerrier saiyen sourit en voyant sa petite-fille se matérialiser devant lui :

- Tu vois, tu le maîtrises parfaitement maintenant ! Fais attention quand même, Végéta est parti d'ici il y a moins d'un quart d'heure.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'air sombre de la jeune fille. Pan se précipita vers Goku, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il balbutia :

- Ben… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je dois partir, grand-père.

- Partir ? Mais partir où ?

Elle s'écarta de lui, inspira profondément, puis répondit :

- Je ne sais pas encore, je trouverai.

- Quoi ? Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté Capsule Corp ?

- Je ne peux rien dire grand-père. Je suis désolée.

- Ah, se contenta de répondre le saiyen. Mais… Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, il faut te trouver quelque part…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis capable de m'en sortir.

- Bon… Si tu le dis. On se revoit quand ? On retourne s'entraîner ?

- Non grand-père.

Son Goku la dévisagea avec tristesse et surprise. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pris une douloureuse décision, mais était incapable de comprendre pourquoi.

- Bon… Alors je ne te reverrai que quand le dragon t'aura ramenée ? Mais tu seras petite, il faudra qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début alors, c'est ennuyeux.

- Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à articuler avec difficulté.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire doux :

- Bien, comme tu veux.

- Merci.

- Tu vas rester sur Terre ?

- Je pense oui, un petit moment. S'il te plaît, je sais que toi tu pourrais me retrouver, mais n'essaye pas de le faire. Promets-le moi.

Il hésita un instant. Ne pas savoir, ne pas pouvoir l'aider quand manifestement elle était fort malheureuse, causait beaucoup de peine à Son Goku. Il avait toujours détesté devoir abandonner les siens, mais savait d'expérience que cela pouvait s'avérer indispensable. Pan lui avait prouvé, au cours des longs mois passés ensemble, qu'elle était une jeune femme extrêmement forte, déterminée, et animée par une mission importante, vitale même. Il avait fait confiance au Trunks du futur, des années de cela, et il avait eu raison. Il devait, à nouveau, s'en remettre à sa petite-fille. Il lui faisait totalement confiance, mais cela n'apaisait en rien la tristesse qui l'étreignait de ne pouvoir la soutenir dans ce qu'elle traversait. Le cœur lourd, il acquiesça :

- D'accord, je te le promets.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les traits de la jeune femme :

- Au revoir grand-père. Merci pour tout.

- De rien. J'aime beaucoup m'entraîner avec toi, tu es extrêmement douée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire radieux puis, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vision de ce grand guerrier et de tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, Pan se détourna et partit en courant presque, disparaissant dans l'épaisse forêt toute proche.

Son Goku resta un moment immobile, fixant sans bien comprendre l'endroit où se tenait Pan quelques instants plus tôt. Il devait respecter ses décisions.

---------------------------------

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda la voix sèche de Bulma.

Trunks se réveilla en sursaut, se redressa dans son lit, et découvrit sa mère debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le t-shirt de son fils à la main. Il cligna des yeux et elle continua :

- Ça, c'était dans l'escalier. Et tous les cours d'Asuka jonchent le sol du salon, trempés.

Asuka… Il regarda autour de lui : plus aucune trace de la jeune fille… Le ton acerbe de sa mère retentit à nouveau :

- Tu cherches quelqu'un, peut-être ?

- Oui.. non… je… balbutia-t-il.

Bulma serra le poing sur la poignée de la porte, plongeant son regard glacé dans celui de son fils, puis annonça froidement :

- Elle est partie.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans sembler comprendre.

- Partie ! Asuka est partie, pour de bon !

- Mais… mais comment ça…

Trunks sentit une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'une angoisse sourde montait en lui. Sans se préoccuper de la présence de sa mère, il bondit de son lit, enfila son caleçon qui traînait au sol, et partit en courant. Il s'arrêta un instant en croisant Bra qui, en pleurs, lui jeta un regard noir depuis la porte de sa propre chambre :

- Elle est partie, c'est de ta faute. Je sais que c'est de ta faute. Pan, et maintenant Asuka. Et là c'est de ta faute à toi !

Elle claqua la porte, laissant à nouveau le jeune homme seul dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétra dans la chambre étrangement vidée de son âme. Tout était à sa place, ou presque… plus de sac de sport au pied du lit… plus d'affaires de toilette sur la commode… un tiroir ouvert… la porte de la penderie mal refermée… Elle était partie, rien ne l'indiquait vraiment, et cependant c'était une évidence. La voix de Bulma retentit à nouveau derrière lui, pleine de rancœur :

- Je te l'avais dit. Je t'avais prévenu.

Trunks ne répondit rien, incapable de réagir, incapable de parler quand respirer lui semblait déjà insupportable. Alors un très léger rire retentit depuis la porte, faisant se retourner la mère et le fils : Végéta, bras croisés, se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle. Son regard amusé passa sur Trunks, debout, en caleçon, dans cette chambre vide, et il siffla entre ses dents :

- Tout ce tapage parce qu'il a couché avec la fille ? La grande affaire !

Avec un cri de rage, Bulma se jeta sur lui pour le gifler mais le Prince arrêta son geste, emprisonnant le frêle poignet dans sa main puissante. Il jeta un regard glacial à sa compagne, qui dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque. Elle regarda tour à tour le père et le fils, et hurla soudain :

- Vous n'êtes que des brutes… Vous n'êtes… que des saiyens !

L'instant d'après, elle avait quitté la pièce.

---------------------------

- Allez, Chichi, il vous reste à peine quinze jours maintenant.

Un soupir retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne :

- Oui, c'est vrai Bulma. Cette année est passée si lentement, elle a été tellement terrible ici… Heureusement que Goku et Goten étaient là, car seule avec Gohan et Videl cela aurait été intenable. Quoique bon, cela s'est un tout petit peu amélioré après l'hiver.

- Ah bon ? Je ne les ai pas revus depuis… des mois.

- Si, ça va mieux, entre eux du moins… Gohan se préoccupe un peu plus de Videl, ce qui est une bonne chose, car la pauvre elle était en train de craquer complètement. Je crois qu'ils ont eu une discussion le soir de Noël, ça a du barder, Goku est même allé voir !

- Oh ?

- Oui… Je crois que Videl lui a mis les points sur les « i ». Ce n'est pas ma belle-fille pour rien !

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur, puis Bulma enchaîna :

- En effet… Mais de toutes façons tout sera fini bientôt, très bientôt.

- Tu as raison ! Tout va enfin reprendre son cours. Dis-moi, au laboratoire….

- Tout va bien Chichi. Elle est en sécurité, le bloc de réfrigération fonctionne parfaitement, je le vérifie entièrement deux fois par jour, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, pardon Bulma, c'est juste que…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Merci. Et vous, des nouvelles de la jeune fille ?

- Asuka ? Non, aucune, elle a purement et simplement disparu.

- C'est quand même étrange, répondit Chichi. Elle avait l'air si gentille.

- Elle était charmante, je t'assure. Tout le monde l'aimait ici.

- Même Végéta ? demanda la femme de Goku avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Voyons, tu le connais… mais bon, je crois qu'elle l'intriguait. C'est vrai qu'elle sera restée très mystérieuse.

- Et Trunks ?

- Il est malheureux comme les pierres, soupira tristement Bulma. Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, même si je savais qu'elle était bien plus que ses copines habituelles.

- Il s'en remettra...

- J'espère.

- À ce point ? demanda Chichi avec étonnement.

- Oui. En tous cas, Végéta est ravi, Trunks passe énormément de temps dans la salle de gravité avec lui pour se défouler. Par contre il a complètement raté tous ses partiels, il est bon pour repasser début octobre.

- Aïe… remarque Goten c'est pareil, rien que la perspective d'être noté par son frère, il était complètement découragé, il n'a rien fait.

- On peut difficilement leur en vouloir, soupira Bulma. L'année n'a été facile pour personne.

- Non, en effet. Et Bra, comment va-t-elle ?

- Moyennement. Elle a le caractère de son père, donc elle est bien trop fière pour se plaindre, mais elle souffre du départ d'Asuka, elle aussi. D'abord Pan, puis cette jeune fille… C'est difficile, pour une enfant de dix ans.

- Tu as raison. Bon, mais tout cela va s'arranger, et très vite !

Bulma sourit à l'intonation décidée et volontaire de Chichi. Cette dernière continua :

- Je vais te laisser, je dois préparer le dîner.

- Mais… Il est quatorze heures !

- Oui, je suis déjà en retard, je dois m'y mettre si je veux que Goku et Goten aient quelque chose de consistant à manger ce soir.

- Je comprends, répondit Bulma en riant. Bon, à plus tard Chichi.

- Merci de ton appel, au revoir !


	10. Ce matin là

Ce matin-là, quand Pan ouvrit les yeux, son cœur se serra instantanément dans sa poitrine. C'était le grand jour, enfin.

Elle se redressa, étonnée même d'être parvenue à dormir dans l'état de tension où elle se trouvait depuis des semaines. Elle éteignit avec un peu d'eau les quelques braises du feu qui était mort pendant la nuit. Le temps, en cette fin de septembre, était encore beau, mais les nuits sur le Mont Paozu restaient fraîches et la jeune fille ne pouvait utiliser son ki pour se réchauffer sans risquer de se faire repérer.

Pan était parfaitement consciente que son grand-père, lui, savait pertinemment où elle était depuis le début, mais il n'était jamais venu la voir. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, même si elle savait depuis toujours que Son Goku respectait par-dessus tout la volonté d'autrui et sa propre parole. Et elle aurait difficilement supporté de le revoir, de faire face à ce regard si doux et si franc en sachant qu'elle devrait trahir sa confiance.

Pan revenait à présent de la rivière proche où elle s'était lavée et avait pêché un solide petit-déjeuner. Elle enfila l'une des tenues noires d'entraînement qu'elle utilisait avec son grand-père et remonta ses cheveux en chignon à l'aide de deux baguettes de bois blond. Enfin, le cœur serré, elle glissa à son poignet l'anodine montre qu'elle gardait cachée depuis son arrivée sur cette Terre.

Elle prit quelques morceaux de poisson cru et se posta au milieu de l'étendue plane qui jouxtait la cabane en ruines de son arrière-grand-père. Elle n'attendit que quelques instants avant de reconnaître parfaitement l'énergie du petit dinosaure : il approcha en sautillant et attrapa dans sa gueule la chair offerte, dévorant avec appétit. Pan le regarda faire en souriant doucement et en lui grattant affectueusement le haut du crâne, entre ses cornes roses.

Ils avaient toujours eu le coup de main avec les dinosaures, c'était de famille à priori. Quand elle avait découvert celui-ci non loin de la cabane, gémissant dans la montagne à cause d'une aile blessée, elle l'avait recueilli et soigné, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser souffrir un animal. De plus il lui serait utile, hélas. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'aile : elle était parfaitement ressoudée, mais Pan n'en doutait pas, comme il s'était remis quelques jours plus tôt à voler gracieusement entre les cimes des arbres.

Le cœur gros, elle saisit la corde épaisse qu'elle avait attachée à un arbre tout proche et, sans cesser de caresser le dinosaure qui mangeait toujours, elle la passa autour de son large cou. Il ne releva même pas la tête, mais la jeune fille murmura :

- Je suis désolée, cela me fait encore plus mal qu'à toi. Mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures, je te promets. Après je te libèrerai, pour toujours.

L'animal releva vers elle de grands yeux étonnés, se léchant les babines après avoir terminé son repas. Comme s'il voulait épargner à la jeune fille une peine supplémentaire, il se coucha sagement sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux, entamant un repos digestif bien mérité sans même s'alarmer de cette laisse qui l'aurait empêché de partir. Pan s'assit près du dinosaure et passa son doigt sur le bouton spécial dissimulé à l'arrière de sa montre. L'écran vert, pour l'instant totalement inerte, apparut sur le cadran rond. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Oui, voilà, il était arrivé, le jour où elle trahirait ceux qu'elle avait tant aimés.

--------------------------

Paradoxalement, Gohan et Videl furent les derniers à rejoindre Capsule Corporation. Le silence se fit quand ils se posèrent doucement dans le vaste jardin et tous sentirent leur cœur se serrer à nouveau devant l'air fermé de Gohan et la mine défaite de Videl. Celle-ci sourit pourtant et s'inclina légèrement :

- Bonjour. Merci à tous d'être là.

- C'est normal Videl. Nous attendions tous ce jour, nous aussi, répondit doucement Krilin.

Son Goku posa la main sur l'épaule de Gohan et celui-ci esquissa à son tour un sourire. Bulma demanda :

- Bon, les Boules de Cristal ne sont pas encore activées, c'est normal, il était onze heures quand nous avons fait appel au Dragon la dernière fois, il nous reste une petite heure. Qui va aller les chercher ?

D'un même geste, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha et Krilin firent un pas en avant. Bulma passa les yeux sur eux :

- .. six et sept. Parfait.

- Impeccable, je n'ai même pas besoin de participer à votre chasse au trésor, soupira Végéta.

Bulma le foudroya du regard et fouilla dans le sac posé devant elle :

- Bon. J'ai fait six répliques au radar, comme ça vous en aurez un chacun, et chacun de vous s'occupera d'une des sept Boules. On va gagner beaucoup de temps, en quelques heures à peine nous devrions toutes les avoir.

Elle donna en effet à chacun un radar et ils les enclenchèrent. Les écrans restaient pour l'instant vides de tout signal, comme prévu. La plupart s'assirent sur les chaises de jardin, dans un silence pesant. Videl s'était blottie dans les bras de Gohan et il caressait la chevelure de sa femme d'un air absent. Marron parlait à mi-voix avec Goten, et C18 se tenait à l'écart, adossée contre un mur, manifestement déjà agacée de devoir patienter. Trunks, seul un peu plus loin, restait également silencieux, le visage fermé. Une voix s'éleva soudain :

- Euh… On ne peut pas manger un morceau en attendant ?

- Son Goku ! hurla Chichi, écarlate. Comment oses-tu parler nourriture dans un moment pareil ?!

- Ben quoi ? répondit-il avec un sourire gêné. On va faire de la route, c'était juste histoire de prendre un encas…

- Quelle excellente idée ! s'exclama alors Madame Brief en sautant sur ses pieds. Je vais vous chercher cela tout de suite, surtout ne bougez pas !

Un mince sourire passa sur les lèvres de Végéta alors que Goku se frottait les mains d'impatience. Chichi leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard – Madame Brief avait toujours chez elle de quoi satisfaire les appétits des saiyens – les tables de jardin étaient couvertes de mets délicieux sur lesquels Goku, Goten et Végéta se jetèrent allègrement. Videl leva les yeux vers son mari :

- Gohan, va manger un peu, ça te fera du bien.

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Sa femme le regarda avec un sourire doux :

- Tu as toujours faim. Allez, ça te changera les idées.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la table où Goten et Goku s'empressèrent de lui faire une place. Végéta jeta un coup d'œil à Trunks et dit :

- Toi aussi, viens manger.

- Merci, je n'ai pas envie, répondit son fils froidement.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre.

- Mais père…

- Ne discute pas ! coupa froidement le Prince. Il est hors de question que mon fils perde l'appétit à cause d'une fille, quelle qu'elle soit.

Trunks fronça les sourcils, furieux de la remarque de son père et des regards à présent braqués sur lui. Krilin demanda en souriant :

- Oh ? Tu es amoureux ?

- Certainement pas ! répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sec.

Krilin et Yamcha échangèrent un regard surpris alors que Goten observait avec tristesse son meilleur ami. Il murmura :

- Allez, Végéta a raison, viens manger un morceau avec nous.

Le saiyen finit par hausser les épaules et rejoignit la table, s'asseyant face à Goku. Alors qu'il attrapait sans conviction sa première cuisse de poulet, il croisa soudain le regard étrangement intense du père de Goten et fronça les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, Trunks sembla lire dans les yeux noirs de Goku une parfaite compréhension de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver depuis des semaines… Mais l'instant d'après, Goku avait replongé dans son assiette. Le fils de Bulma le regarda, décontenancé, puis attaqua son propre « encas ».

Le grand-père de Pan finissait juste la dernière assiette posée devant lui quand la voix calme de Piccolo retentit :

- Ça y est, les Boules de Cristal sont actives.

Tous les regards se portèrent immédiatement vers les écrans des radars sur lesquels, en effet, brillaient les sept signaux. Piccolo continua :

- On se répartit les recherches et on y va.

Ils acquiescèrent et les sept guerriers, se rapprochant les uns des autres, définirent rapidement la direction que chacun prendrait. Pendant ce temps, Bulma avait disparu dans le laboratoire. Quand elle revint, un robot à ses côtés portait ce qui semblait être un cocon de métal lisse, d'un peu plus d'un mètre de long. Tous les cœurs se serrèrent et Videl, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle, s'appuya au bras de Gohan. Celui-ci avait détourné les yeux, incapable de regarder le caisson qui contenait le corps de sa fille. Chichi ordonna alors sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué :

- Allez-y, et dépêchez-vous, on vous attend ici !

Gohan baissa alors les yeux vers le visage de Videl et ils échangèrent un sourire triste. Puis, très doucement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et murmura :

- On va la ramener.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Le sept guerriers décollèrent dans un ensemble parfait et disparurent chacun à un point de l'horizon.

-------------------------

Pan s'était levée en voyant apparaître, sur l'écran du radar intégré à la montre, les sept points lumineux. Voilà, cela commençait. Elle n'avait plus que très peu de temps à attendre, et elle devait se tenir prête. Elle ne disposerait que de quelques minutes. Immobile, l'estomac noué, son sac vide en bandoulière, Pan se concentra sur la position du ki de son grand-père. C'était lui qu'elle devait trouver en premier, sinon il se téléporterait trop rapidement à Capsule Corp et tout serait perdu.

Dès qu'elle le sentit s'immobiliser, elle sut qu'il avait du repérer la Boule de Cristal. Alors elle porta les mains à son front et disparut.

-----------------------------

- Pan ? demanda Goku en se redressant, surpris.

Elle était apparue devant lui, dans cette jungle humide où il venait de trouver la Boule de Cristal qu'il était parti chercher. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit luire dans la grande main du guerrier le globe doré. Goku sourit largement :

- Je suis content de te voir ! J'étais un peu inquiet, il paraît que tu as vraiment disparu, tout le monde se fait un sang d'encre chez les Brief. Je n'ai rien dit, bien sûr.

- Merci grand-père, murmura-t-elle sans parvenir à croiser son regard. J'ai… J'ai une dernière chose à te demander.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Écoute, là ça tombe un peu mal, tu sais, je viens de trouver la Boule de Cristal, et je dois la…

- Prends-moi juste dans tes bras. Serre-moi contre toi, je t'en supplie, balbutia-t-elle.

Il resta figé, transpercé par le regard implorant et désespéré de Pan. Il murmura :

- Bien sûr…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, crispant ses doigts contre le tissu du kimono, s'enivrant de son odeur, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Goku, totalement stupéfait, resta un instant immobile, puis la serra à son tour. Il la laissa se blottir contre lui quelques instants, puis entendit la jeune fille murmurer quelque chose et demanda doucement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Pan ?

- Pardonne-moi, grand-père.

- Mais, pourq…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Concentrant un très bref instant son énergie, Pan venait de lui asséner dans la nuque un coup sec et précis, parfaitement calculé. Elle sentit le corps du guerrier s'affaisser doucement contre elle et réprima un sanglot. Alors, avec délicatesse, elle allongea le saiyen sur la mousse, ramassa la Boule de Cristal qui avait glissé à terre et le radar, et les déposa dans son sac.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Son Goku évanoui et porta à nouveau les doigts à son front.

--------------------------------

- Végéta ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bulma avait vu avec étonnement son compagnon se raidir soudain, sourcils froncés, les sens manifestement en alerte. Chichi et Videl, qui étaient avec elle, tournèrent à leur tour leur visage vers le Prince. Bulma, n'obtenant aucune réponse, demanda à nouveau :

- Végéta ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il sembla se détendre, mais restait manifestement préoccupé. Il grinça entre ses dents :

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai cru sentir quelque chose mais… cela n'a duré qu'un instant….

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il se laissa à nouveau aller contre le dossier de son siège, l'air cependant contrarié, et ne daigna pas répondre.

Il se passait quelque chose.

---------------------------------

Piccolo l'avait senti également et sa main tenant la Boule de Cristal était restée en suspend un instant. Le namek fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question : une jeune fille apparut soudain juste devant lui, lui prit des mains la Boule et le radar, et disparut aussitôt. Il resta pétrifié, furieux, regardant autour de lui, tâchant en vain d'identifier et de localiser le ki si éphémère de la jeune inconnue.

Serrant les mâchoires, en désespoir de cause, il s'envola vers Capsule Corp.

------------------------------

Yamcha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr de n'avoir pas d'hallucination. Non. Une jeune fille venait bien d'apparaître devant lui, dans le ciel de cette étendue glacée où il venait de trouver la Boule de Cristal. Il balbutia :

- Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire triste et, l'instant d'après, alors qu'elle venait de disparaître à nouveau, il réalisa qu'elle venait de lui prendre des mains la Boule de Cristal et son radar.

------------------------------

Krilin tâta fébrilement ses poches, totalement paniqué. L'apparition n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, mais, à une vitesse hallucinante, elle l'avait délesté de la Boule de Cristal et du radar.

------------------------------

- A… Asuka ?! balbutia-t-il, immobile dans le ciel, fixant pétrifié son amie qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

- Je suis désolée Goten, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais… Mais tu voles ? réalisa-t-il soudain.

Elle baissa les yeux et porta la main à son front. Ce ne fut que quand elle disparut qu'il comprit que, d'un geste d'une fulgurante rapidité, elle venait de lui arracher des mains le radar et la Boule de Cristal.

Pour la jeune fille, le pire restait pourtant à venir.

------------------------------

Gohan avait choisi la Boule de Cristal la plus éloignée, et venait juste de remonter à la surface du lointain lac, le globe entre les mains. Debout sur la grève, il se sécha instantanément grâce à une légère fluctuation de son ki, les yeux posés sur la surface dorée scintillante.

Enfin…

Un souffle d'air le fit se retourner.

Elle était devant lui, et le mélange de désespoir et de détermination qu'il lut dans ses yeux noirs le pétrifia. Cela et autre chose, une impression fugace, étrange, sur laquelle il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'étendre : d'une main agile et, il l'aurait juré, cependant tremblante, la jeune fille venait de lui arracher des mains la Boule de Cristal et le radar de Bulma.

Poussant un cri de rage, il lança son poing en avant, mais ne rencontra que le vide : profitant de la demi seconde de l'effet de surprise, elle avait disparu.

Le saiyen poussa alors un terrible hurlement de rage et la Terre trembla autour de lui. Auréolé de puissance, il décolla à une vitesse fulgurante.

-----------------------------

Trunks freina instantanément et resta à flotter dans l'air, juste au-dessus des nuages, face à cette apparition. Il regarda la jeune femme qui, vêtue d'un pantalon ample noir et d'un débardeur de même couleur, le regardait avec des yeux embués de larmes. Il avança une main pour la toucher, pour s'assurer machinalement qu'elle n'était pas un rêve, un simple reflet de ce à quoi il aspirait depuis des mois.

Elle gémit et recula légèrement, fuyant d'instinct le contact de la main de Trunks.

Il réalisa soudain l'impensable, comme l'avait fait Goten quelques secondes plus tôt. Il releva vers elle ses yeux bleus pleins d'incompréhension et balbutia :

- Mais… Mais Asuka… Que… Tu ne peux pas voler… Tu….

Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à partager, à avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas : la surprise était sa seule arme, et elle ne disposait que de quelques minutes à peine pour mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

Comme dans un rêve, il la regarda s'approcher de lui jusqu'à le toucher presque, et il vit la main fine de la jeune femme avancer doucement vers la sienne, celle dans laquelle il tenait la Boule de Cristal. Délicatement, elle délia les doigts du jeune homme qui, hypnotisé par son contact, la laissa faire sans réagir. Pan glissa son autre main dans la poche du pantalon de Trunks et en sortit le radar. Il suivit son geste du regard, sans comprendre, sans pouvoir imaginer ce qui se passait vraiment.

- Asuka, qu'est-ce que tu fais…. ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle glissa le radar dans son sac, gardant la Boule de Cristal dans une main, et leva l'autre à son front. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge devant le visage dévasté par la douleur de la jeune femme. Elle disparut. Trunks resta de longues secondes immobile dans l'air, totalement stupéfait, des dizaines de questions se bousculant dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Puis, lentement, la lumière se fit et la vérité s'offrit à lui, dans tout ce qu'elle avait de froid et d'atrocement évident : Asuka lui avait volé la Boule de Cristal. Depuis le début, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les Boules de Cristal.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une haine dévastatrice, totale. Un instant il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire puis, avec un hurlement de colère, il fonça vers Capsule Corp.

---------------------------------

Pan se matérialisa sur le Mont Paozu, devant le petit dinosaure qui se réveilla en sursaut et l'observa avec étonnement.

Elle resta un instant immobile, figée, les yeux baissés vers la dernière Boule de Cristal qu'elle venait de récupérer : celle aux quatre étoiles, celle de son arrière grand-père, justement. Quelle ironie.

Elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots, recroquevillée sur le sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre alors qu'elle hoquetait, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Dans son esprit dévasté était gravée l'image de Trunks, immobile dans le ciel pur, ses cheveux mauves flottant autour de son visage fin et, dans ses yeux infiniment bleus, une joie totale mêlée de la plus complète incompréhension.

Tout le corps de la jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille quand elle se redressa lentement : elle ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant.

---------------------------------------

Goku revint à lui alors qu'un petit singe lui grattait gentiment la tête. Le guerrier se redressa et sourit à l'animal qui, apeuré, avait bondi un peu plus loin :

- Salut toi. Désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester jouer, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il se massa la nuque et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour la technique de sa petite fille. Un bref rire passa ses lèvres : il s'était fait avoir de la même façon avec Végéta, des années plutôt, lors de leur combat au réveil de Boo. Le Prince avait peut-être raison, sa confiance était décidemment son point faible !

Il se redressa et se concentra un instant sur les kis de ses compagnons : ils étaient presque tous à Capsule Corp, où près d'y arriver. Le ki de Pan était retombé à son plus bas niveau, au Mont Paozu manifestement. Il hésita un instant à aller la trouver, mais se dit que tous les autres devraient l'attendre, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Bulma avant tout.

Il leva la main et, l'instant d'après, se matérialisa dans le parc de Capsule Corp, où régnait la panique la plus complète. Chichi, dès qu'elle le vit, se précipita vers lui en hurlant :

- Son Goku ! Mais où étais-tu ? C'est une catastrophe, toutes les Boules de Cristal ont disparu, elle les a volées !

- Elle, Asuka, celle que j'ai recueillie chez moi pendant des mois, grinça Bulma, évidemment furieuse.

Goten acquiesça, écoeuré de ce qui venait d'arriver. Videl, à genoux dans l'herbe, semblait totalement anéantie, entourée de Krilin et Yamcha manifestement dépassés par les évènements. Le père de Marron balbutia en regardant Goku :

- Et toi ? Où est ta Boule de Cristal ?

- Elle me l'a volée aussi, elle m'a assommé.

- Quoi ?? hurlèrent tous les présents d'une seule voix.

La stupéfaction la plus complète se lisait sur tous les visages. Végéta, qui était resté à l'écart, haussa un sourcil surpris et secoua la tête :

- Je savais que cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial.

- Je l'ai senti moi aussi, murmura Piccolo qui venait d'atterrir à son tour. Elle a une énergie très puissante, mais j'ai été incapable de l'isoler assez longtemps pour pouvoir la suivre.

- D'autant plus qu'elle est passée de l'un à l'autre grâce au déplacement instantané, elle connaît la même technique que toi, Son Goku, renchérit Yamcha.

Le saiyen ne répondit pas, l'air sombre. Il tentait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait cela, pourquoi elle avait volé les Boules de Cristal quand elle savait que c'était pour la sauver qu'ils les avaient réunies… Cela n'avait aucun sens, aucun.

C'était Pan, il en était certain. Il n'avait jamais douté de son identité, ni des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour sa famille, au cours des mois qu'il avait passés à la retrouver en secret. Alors pourquoi ?

Au même instant, Trunks et Gohan, venant de deux points différents, atterrirent dans la propriété. Le silence se fit et, après un instant de totale immobilité, Videl se leva et d'un bond se jeta dans les bras de son mari :

- Mon Dieu… Cette fille, elle a volé toutes les Boules de Cristal.

Gohan ne répondit pas, ne sembla même pas prendre conscience de la présence de Videl qui sanglotait contre lui. Bulma se mordit la lèvre quand elle découvrit le visage haineux de son fils ; elle murmura :

- Trunks, nous ne pouvions pas savoir, tu…

- Il faut la retrouver, se contenta d'énoncer froidement le jeune homme.

Gohan lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça en silence.

---------------------------------

Pan, d'un geste rapide, déversa par terre le contenu de son sac et jeta plus loin les sept radars. Elle réunit les Boules de Cristal mais, avant d'y ajouter celle aux quatre étoiles, elle alla délier la laisse du dinosaure :

- Il faut que tu partes maintenant. Grâce à toi j'ai pu revenir ici, et je t'en remercie, mais maintenant il faut que tu t'en ailles, avant qu'ils arrivent.

L'animal lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et, au lieu de s'éloigner, entreprit de lécher la main de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis, respirant profondément, repoussa le dinosaure d'un geste brusque :

- Va-t'en j'ai dit ! Tu comprends, pars ! Ils vont venir pour me tuer, alors pars ! Maintenant !

L'animal poussa un cri plaintif, et cligna des yeux. Pan, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles, attrapa une pierre et la lança vers le dinosaure qui encaissa le choc avec un glapissement de surprise.

- Pars ! Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

L'animal, manifestement malheureux et déconcerté, hésita à nouveau puis, doucement, s'éleva dans les airs. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Pan qui, à nouveau, lança une pierre dans sa direction. Le petit dinosaure poussa une longue plainte triste et disparut au-dessus de la forêt.

Un sourire amer passa sur les lèvres de Pan et elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Voilà, maintenant ils me haïssent vraiment tous.

Elle posa alors la dernière Boule de Cristal près des autres et, levant son visage vers le ciel, cria :

- Shenron, j'ai rassemblé toutes les Boules de Cristal, je t'appelle, viens exaucer mes souhaits !

-------------------------------

- Mais comment la retrouver ? demanda Goten. Elle a pris tous nos radars, impossible de localiser les Boules de Cristal, et aucun de nous n'est arrivé à repérer son ki, elle le cache !

Gohan serra le poing de rage et Bulma grinça :

- Je vous avais donné tous les radars, je n'en ai plus aucun.

- Moi je sais où elle est.

Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers Son Goku qui se tenait immobile, bras croisés, le visage grave. Piccolo fronça les sourcils :

- Tu la connais ? Tu as rencontré cette fille sur Yardrat, c'est pour cela qu'elle maîtrise le déplacement instantané ?

- Non. Elle le maîtrise car je le lui ai enseigné tout récemment, répondit simplement Goku.

L'ahurissement le plus complet se peignit sur tous les visages. Gohan toisa son père avec colère :

- C'est toi qui le lui as appris ? Tu la connais et tu l'as laissée faire ça ?

- J'ignorais qu'elle comptait s'en servir pour nous voler les Boules de Cristal.

- Non mais je rêve… murmura Bulma.

Son Goku baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir la déception qu'il lisait sur tous les visages. Le rire méprisant de Végéta brisa le silence :

- Mais quel imbécile ! Tu n'apprends vraiment jamais rien mon pauvre Son Goku !

Le saiyen releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du Prince :

- Je suis sûr que toi, Végéta, tu as compris pourquoi je lui faisais confiance.

- C'est possible, en effet, répondit Végéta avec un sourire en coin. J'ai mis le temps, je dois bien l'avouer. Elle est assez forte.

Goten fronça les sourcils :

- Mais alors, qui est…. ?

Il fut interrompu par un grondement sourd alors que, soudain, le ciel s'assombrissait, une nuit chargée d'électricité tombant en pleine journée sur le pays. Ils levèrent tous le visage vers le ciel, regardant les nuages noirs s'amonceler à une vitesse hallucinante. Videl se tourna vers Goku et s'écria :

- Elle a invoqué Shenron ! Elle va prendre nos vœux ! Emmenez-nous auprès d'elle, je vous en supplie !

Il sembla hésiter un bref instant. Mais, vaincu par le visage dévasté de sa belle-fille, ému par l'immense douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux pâles, il acquiesça :

- Bien. Accrochez-vous à moi, je vais nous y téléporter.

Tous se précipitèrent autour de Goku qui leva la main à son front mais fut arrêté par le cri de Bulma :

- Attendez ! Le caisson, il nous faut le caisson ! On ne peut pas la laisser se réveiller seule !

Végéta, qui se trouvait le plus proche de l'objet en question, s'en saisit comme s'il n'avait rien pesé et grinça entre ses dents :

- C'est bon, arrête de hurler, je l'ai.

Et, avec une grimace de dégoût, il posa à peine un doigt sur l'épaule de Son Goku qui lui sourit. Au moment où ce dernier allait toucher son front, Bra s'échappa de la poigne de son grand-père qui la gardait à l'écart, et s'élança à son tour vers le saiyen, jetant ses petites mains contre le pantalon de Goku. Elle disparut avec tous les autres.

-----------------------------

La voix grave de Shenron résonna à nouveau, faisant trembler la montagne :

- Voilà. Aussi étrange que soit ton premier souhait, il est exaucé.

- Merci, murmura Pan.

- Tu as droit à un second et dernier vœu.

- Alors je souhaite…

À cet instant, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, Goku apparut et, avec lui, tous ceux que Pan ne voulait pas voir. Elle croisa un bref instant le regard haineux de Gohan qui, le premier, fit un pas en avant. Alors, sans perdre une seule de ces secondes qu'elle savait si précieuses, elle hurla vers le ciel, vers la figure calme de Shenron qui brillait au-dessus d'eux :

- Je veux que le corps mort de Pan Son disparaisse à tout jamais !

Tous demeurèrent un instant pétrifiés, laissant la phrase imprégner leurs esprits avec tout ce qu'elle contenait de monstrueux. La consternation la plus totale se lisait sur tous les visages, puis un hurlement retentit, celui de Videl :

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! On ne pourra pas la ramener !

Le désespoir vibrant dans la voix de sa jeune mère fléchit Pan un bref instant. Videl la fixait d'un regard suppliant et horrifié à la fois, un regard qui lacéra le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas échouer : échouer c'était les condamner tous, la condamner elle, sa mère… Pan serra les mâchoires et hurla à nouveau de toutes ses forces :

- J'ai rassemblé les Boules de Cristal, réalise mon souhait Shenron ! Maintenant !

Les yeux du dragon se tintèrent un instant de rouge, et sa voix caverneuse retentit :

- Ton souhait a été exaucé.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Videl alors que Bulma se jetait sur le caisson que Végéta avait posé au sol, ses doigts passant fébrilement sur les commandes, actionnant le mécanisme, faisant finalement glisser le panneau d'ouverture. La présidente de la Corp resta un bref instant immobile, les yeux révulsés de terreur, puis tomba à genoux au sol en murmurant :

- Elle a disparu. Le corps a disparu.

La scène sembla soudain figée, comme si le temps avait pétrifié à jamais tous ces visages bouleversés de désespoir et d'incompréhension.

L'instant fut brisé par la voix de Shenron :

- Tes deux souhaits ont été réalisés. Je repars.

La forme gigantesque du Dragon s'évanouit alors dans le ciel encore sombre mais, immédiatement, les nuages se dissipèrent, laissant place au soleil du début d'après-midi sur le Mont Paozu. Les sept Boules de Cristal s'élevèrent dans le ciel clair et, après avoir rayonné une dernière fois, éclatèrent dans l'espace aux quatre coins de l'horizon.

Pan, toujours debout, immobile, l'esprit dévasté, regarda ses mains tremblantes et murmura pour elle-même :

- Alors… Alors moi… Alors je suis toujours là…

La voix de Bra s'éleva, tremblante, faisant se retourner vivement Végéta et Bulma :

- Mais… Comment va-t-on ramener Pan alors ?

Le Prince fronça les sourcils et grinça entre ses dents :

- Bra, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais voir revenir Pan… Je voulais être là.

Bulma croisa le regard incrédule de sa fille et, au prix d'un effort monstrueux, articula lentement :

- Pan ne reviendra pas ma chérie. Pan ne reviendra plus, jamais.

Bra, qui s'était instinctivement blottie contre les jambes de son père, balbutia :

- Mais maman… Pourquoi Asuka a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Bulma détourna les yeux et les reposa, pleins de ressentiment, sur la jeune fille.

Machinalement, Pan avait relevé la tête et ce qu'elle vit la fit vaciller : ils étaient là, tous, face à elle, et elle ne lisait dans leurs yeux que stupéfaction… et haine. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine, à cette vision de cauchemar de tous ces visages qu'elle avait tant voulu revoir et qui l'observaient à présent comme la chose la plus abjecte qu'il leur ait jamais été donnée de rencontrer.

Une forme se redressa parmi eux, tremblante d'une colère totale et d'une détresse sans fond, et elle grinça :

- Je vais… Je vais la tuer…

Videl s'élança vers la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes et de haine, mais une main la retint. Elle se retourna, prête à se dégager de la poigne qui s'était posée sur son épaule, mais s'immobilisa.

Son Gohan.

Son Gohan irradiant de colère, d'un désespoir total et dévastateur alors que la terre se fendillait déjà sous ses pieds. Videl entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Sans baisser les yeux vers sa femme, il murmura entre ses mâchoires serrées :

- Laisse-la moi.


	11. Contre nature

Videl acquiesça faiblement et tomba à genoux au sol, les yeux fixés à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui, terrifiée, recula d'un pas. Machinalement, celle-ci sembla chercher un soutien quelconque parmi tous ces visages mais ne rencontra que des regards froids. Elle gémit quand elle distingua les yeux clairs de Trunks qui la fixaient avec… dégoût.

Pan tourna son attention vers son grand-père mais, s'il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard à lui, ce qu'elle y lut lui fit presque encore plus mal : la déception. Son Goku, bras croisés, ne semblait pas disposé à faire un mouvement.

Ce fut la voix de Yamcha qui brisa le silence, dans un étrange mélange de regret et d'impatience :

- Il va… Il va la massacrer.

- Ça va enfin devenir intéressant, murmura Végéta avec un sourire.

Krilin intervint soudain et s'exclama :

- Mais… Et son premier vœu ? Quel était son premier vœu ? Et pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Il faudrait savoir, quand même…

- Si tu as envie d'interrompre Son Gohan pour obtenir des réponses, vas-y, on ne te retient pas, l'interrompit sa femme qui se tenait bras croisés, à l'écart, Marron à ses côtés.

Krilin se tut et, avalant difficilement sa salive, reporta ses yeux vers le fils aîné de Goku : tenter de l'arrêter semblait totalement suicidaire, en effet.

Son Gohan avançait toujours vers la jeune fille qui, un bref instant, songea à se laisser tuer là, tout de suite, par celui qui, après tout, était le seul à avoir le droit de lui ôter la vie, comme il la lui avait donnée. Mais l'instinct de survie, l'instinct de saiyen, et, tout bonnement, ce stupide espoir de voir son premier vœu réalisé, réveilla en elle la guerrière et elle se mit en garde.

Son adversaire ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir quand, pour la première fois, il lança le poing en avant. Elle esquiva d'un mouvement souple et rapide. Gohan fronça les sourcils et doubla son attaque d'un coup de coude puissant que, cette fois, elle bloqua.

- Quoi… Mais… Comment elle a fait ça ? balbutia Yamcha, exprimant tout haut ce que presque tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Gohan tomba alors en garde et grinça :

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu vas mourir.

Elle déglutit et attendit l'attaque suivante, qui vint quasiment immédiatement. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, d'une puissance et d'une précision impressionnantes, encore décuplées par la haine qui animait le saiyen. Pan parait, bloquait, repoussait chacune des attaques, anticipant presque chaque mouvement, réagissant à l'instinct à la technique de ce guerrier qu'elle connaissait si bien. Tous suivaient le combat, ébahis, subjugués par la vitesse des mouvements et, surtout, par la technique insoupçonnée de la jeune inconnue. Piccolo balbutia :

- Mais… C'est impossible, impossible !

S'il avait tourné la tête il aurait vu, derrière lui, un fin sourire fier se dessiner sur les traits de Son Goku.

Pan reculait, encaissait, mais ne rendait aucun coup, tout son amour pour cet homme lui interdisant de porter la main sur lui, de quelque façon que ce soit, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Elle retenait sa puissance, son énergie, son instinct qui lui aurait ordonné de se jeter contre son adversaire et de répondre à ses attaques, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Cette retenue, que Gohan percevait parfaitement, avait pour conséquence d'augmenter encore la rage du saiyen qui redoubla soudain de vitesse. Prise un instant au dépourvu, Pan reçut à pleine volée le genou de Gohan dans l'estomac et alla s'écraser, des mètres en arrière, contre un arbre qui vacilla dangereusement sous le choc.

Trunks, soudain, sentit son cœur se serrer et, machinalement, fit un pas en avant. Une main se posa sur son épaule : Son Goku lui sourit doucement et tourna à nouveau son attention vers le combat. Le fils de Bulma, stupéfait, suivit le regard de Goku.

Pan redressa la tête et se releva sans, manifestement, une seule égratignure. Gohan fronça davantage les sourcils et se remit en garde. Elle murmura :

- Arrête… Je t'en supplie, arrête…

Le saiyen sourit avec méchanceté et répondit d'un ton froid :

- Oui. Quand tu seras morte.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle et le combat reprit de plus belle. Alors qu'elle esquivait à nouveau ses attaques, il hurla, hors de lui :

- Mais bats-toi, si tu sais le faire !

Elle ne répondit pas, concentrée sur sa défense et, justement, sur la nécessité de ne pas rendre les coups. Furieux, avec un cri de rage, Gohan concentra son énergie et la boule de feu quitta sa paume, dirigée directement vers la poitrine de Pan. D'un revers de main elle détourna la décharge d'énergie qui fila vers le ciel. Gohan resta un instant interdit, comme presque tous ceux qui étaient présents. Bulma balbutia :

- Mais… C'est qui cette fille ?

Végéta, près d'elle, lui jeta un regard méprisant :

- Tu es vraiment stupide parfois.

- Papa, intervint Bra en se cramponnant à la main du Prince, tu dois faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas que Gohan tue Asuka, même si elle a tué Pan !

- Il ne la tuera pas, et tu reverras Pan, répondit calmement Végéta.

- Mais maman a dit…

- Ta mère a parfois tort. Pas moi.

Bra cligna des yeux, étonnée, mais sembla rassurée par le calme de son père. Bulma, elle, jeta à son compagnon un regard plein d'incompréhension, trop abasourdie pour songer même à rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Végéta suivait toujours le combat d'un œil amusé.

Les décharges d'énergie pleuvaient à présent sur la jeune fille qui avait de plus en plus de mal à les bloquer toutes sans riposter. Ses mains et ses avant-bras la brûlaient ; elle reculait toujours, ses pieds s'enfonçant petit à petit dans le sol, alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser ses gestes, sa propre énergie. Avec un cri de colère, Gohan tendit vers elle ses deux mains, envoyant une boule de feu plus puissante que les autres. Pan ne parvint pas à l'encaisser et la force de l'attaque s'écrasa contre ses bras, la faisant finalement basculer en arrière. Elle tomba sur le dos et resta au sol, haletante, alors que Gohan avançait un peu plus, son bras droit tendu devant lui.

À cet instant, quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Trunks. Il pensait, jusque là, que c'était ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi. Que si Gohan ne la tuait pas, il s'en chargerait. Qu'elle s'était jouée de lui, de sa famille, de leurs sentiments, de ce qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle, envers et contre tout… Mais soudain il réalisait que non, la regarder se faire massacrer devant lui n'avait aucun sens, et que cela ne pourrait en rien guérir le mal que lui avait causé la trahison de la jeune fille. Il réalisa soudain que, si elle mourrait, cela deviendrait pire encore, bien pire. Alors il voulut s'élancer vers elle, pour tenter… quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment. S'opposer à Son Gohan en cet instant semblait de la folie pure, mais ne rien faire du tout n'était plus une option.

Une main puissante se referma sur son bras, l'empêchant de bouger, et à nouveau il tourna la tête vers Goku. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et murmura :

- N'y va pas. Laisse-les régler ça.

- Mais... Il va la tuer ! Elle va se faire massacrer ! balbutia-t-il.

Son Goku sourit doucement :

- Non, sûrement pas.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'en sera pas capable.

Trunks resta parfaitement stupéfait, ses yeux bleus écarquillés fixés sur le guerrier calme et souriant qui venait d'énoncer tranquillement ce qui semblait une totale aberration. Goku hocha la tête calmement :

- Crois-moi Trunks. Elle ne risque rien.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, et même si cela lui semblait totalement stupide et impossible, il renonça à intervenir. Ils avaient appris, tous, depuis longtemps, à faire aveuglément confiance à Goku, et il s'en remettait à lui une fois de plus. En priant pour que ce ne soit pas la fois de trop.

Piccolo, un peu plus loin, les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et tourna à nouveau son attention vers le combat. En effet, l'affirmation de Goku semblait au premier abord totalement insensée, et pourtant… Pourtant le Namek pressentait en elle bien plus de force, bien plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle mettait à encaisser les coups de Gohan. Tout comme ce dernier retenait la sienne, pour l'instant du moins : Gohan semblait de plus en plus agacé par la résistance de cette jeune fille qui le poussait dans ses retranchements. Piccolo connaissait son ancien élève par cœur, et celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à…

Gohan, dans un cri de rage face à la jeune femme qui se relevait encore, toujours, concentra son énergie et son aura explosa autour de lui. Il sourit, auréolé de puissance, entouré d'éclairs, ses yeux noirs paraissant encore plus froids qu'auparavant.

Pan essuya un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et se remit en garde. Elle tentait de réfléchir, de trouver une issue, une solution, mais les attaques permanentes de Gohan ne lui en laissaient pas le temps. Hurler qui elle était ? Prendre la place de celle qui venait de disparaître ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit, et puis c'était impossible, ils ne la croiraient pas, et même si Goku…

Elle s'éleva à toute allure dans les airs pour éviter la décharge d'énergie mais Gohan la suivit immédiatement et la rua de coups redoutables qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à encaisser. Son corps était endolori, tétanisé par les attaques de son père et par ses efforts pour contenir sa propre puissance. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se laisser frapper, à se laisser tuer ? Se serait si facile… si rapide… si évident…

Gohan, profitant de cette fraction de seconde d'inattention, envoya à nouveau son genou dans l'estomac de Pan qui, le souffle coupé, se plia en deux. Alors, réunissant ses poings, il frappa à pleine puissance le dos de la jeune femme. Elle alla s'écraser à terre dans un bruit sourd et le sol explosa autour d'elle, la laissant immobile au milieu d'un cratère de plusieurs mètres.

Le cœur de Goku se serra dans sa poitrine et sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de Trunks. Le père de Gohan eut un bref instant d'hésitation, où il se demanda s'il ne devait pas, en fin de compte, intervenir ; si Pan n'allait pas se laisser tuer par son propre père. Mais une certitude le retint ; celle qu'il devait, pourtant, s'en remettre à sa petite fille. Celle que tout ceci devait avoir un sens, quelque part : Shenron, la disparition du corps, ce combat contre nature… La signification de tout cela lui échappait, mais un étrange pressentiment lui dictait de ne pas bouger, quel qu'insupportable que fût ce spectacle.

Son Gohan resta immobile, flottant dans l'air, ses yeux sombres posés sur son adversaire étendu dans le cratère. De là, il avait une vue globale de la scène : la fille à ses pieds, grimaçante de douleur, haletante. Un peu plus loin, leurs yeux levés pour la plupart vers lui, se trouvaient tous ceux qu'il chérissait tant et qui observaient toujours la scène sans bouger.

Un éclat métallique un peu à l'écart attira le regard du saiyen : le caisson. Le caisson vide, le caisson qui à cette heure n'aurait du être qu'un horrible souvenir, alors qu'il aurait du enfin serrer sa fille dans ses bras…

Cette vision, comme un coup de poignard, rouvrit la terrible blessure de son cœur et la colère, qui un instant auparavant s'épuisait petit à petit dans ce combat contre la jeune inconnue, submergea tout à coup son être, plus dévastatrice que jamais. Son esprit pourtant si brillant ne distinguait plus soudain que deux choses : sa fille ne reviendrait plus, et cette inconnue en était la cause. Aveuglé par cette insupportable souffrance, sa légendaire douceur annihilée par un besoin impérieux de vengeance, Gohan oublia tout le reste et se décala légèrement de côté. Réunissant ses deux mains dans lesquelles enflait déjà l'énergie visible de toute sa rage, il cria :

- Kame…

Piccolo poussa un cri d'horreur et Végéta écarquilla les yeux, saisissant Bra contre lui :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

Goten réalisant ce qui allait suivre, hurla le nom de son frère mais celui-ci n'entendit rien, son regard brillant tendu vers la source de sa haine, de sa douleur.

- … Hame…

Végéta décolla à toute allure, arrachant Bra et Bulma du sol ; Goten s'éleva également dans les airs, attrapant sa mère par la taille alors que Yamcha avait saisi Videl par la main pour la forcer à s'éloigner. Krilin vérifia d'un coup d'œil que C18 avait soulevé Marron sans ménagement. Piccolo flottait également dans l'air. Goku, lui, fronça les sourcils et cessa de respirer un instant, mais ne bougea pas ; Trunks non plus.

- …Ha !!!!

La vague d'énergie pure éclata des mains de Gohan, se précipitant vers sa cible à pleine puissance.

Pan l'avait vu armer son tir sans y croire, elle aussi soudain parfaitement consciente des possibles conséquences du geste de ce père fou de douleur. Elle eut juste le temps de se redresser et, un genou à terre, leva les bras vers le ciel.

La puissance de l'attaque s'écrasa entre ses mains et resta en suspend un court instant. Puis les bras de la jeune femme commencèrent à plier. Elle sentait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la roche ; le crépitement brûlant de l'énergie dévastatrice contenue entre ses paumes lui vrillait les oreilles et couvrait ses propres gémissements. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas fléchir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout détruire à cause d'elle. Elle concentra toute son énergie à retenir celle, dévastatrice, de son père. Ses gémissements se fondirent en un cri, unique. Toute la douleur, le désespoir qu'elle refoulait depuis des mois, des années, jaillirent plus puissants que jamais et se mêlèrent en une rage totale qui submergea la jeune saiyen. Elle se redressa violemment et, dans un vacarme fabuleux de détonations et d'éclairs, libéra toute sa puissance, bien au-delà même de ce dont elle se croyait capable. Poussant un hurlement terrible, elle tendit les bras vers le firmament.

Le calme revint dès l'instant suivant. Presque assommée par la décharge incroyable d'énergie qu'elle venait de libérer, Pan suivit du regard le point lumineux qui disparaissait peu à peu de sa vue dans le firmament.

Haletante, ses genoux tremblants sous elle, elle resta là, debout dans le cratère.

Puis, très lentement, elle reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et baissa les yeux, regardant autour d'elle : ils étaient tous là, immobiles, tétanisés. Ils s'étaient rapprochés machinalement et la regardaient avec la même parfaite stupéfaction, les yeux écarquillés, bouches ouvertes, dans un silence total. Elle réalisa soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas, du tout. Quelque chose d'autre que le fait d'avoir repoussé l'attaque de Son Gohan. Quelque chose qui justifiait leur ahurissement, à tous, et qui faisait sourire Son Goku.

Pan sentait l'énergie qui continuait de vibrer autour d'elle, la chaleur et la puissance qui émanaient du plus profond de son être et l'entouraient d'une aura indestructible. Elle cessa de respirer et, mue par une intuition, glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux qui avaient depuis longtemps quitté son chignon.

Entre ses doigts sales, resplendissait une mèche d'un blond intense.

La voix de Piccolo retentit la première, brisant le silence absolu de la scène :

- C'est impossible ! Il n'y a pas d'autre saiyen, aucun autre !

Pan ne l'entendit même pas. Guidée par une certitude soudaine, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel. Gohan était toujours au-dessus d'eux, immobile, pétrifié à la fois par ce qu'il avait failli faire et par ce qu'elle avait réussi. Mais quand elle rencontra son regard, c'est autre chose qu'elle y décela enfin.

La réalisation.

Écarquillant les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres sans pour autant parvenir à parler, le saiyen fixait la jeune fille de ses yeux noirs où se lisait le mélange d'un espoir terrible et d'une peur panique.

La réponse vint d'ailleurs. La réponse vint de la voix brisée de Videl qui, s'étant posée au sol, balbutia :

- Pan ? Pan, c'est toi ?

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux bleus embués de larmes de son père vers sa mère ; elle était incapable de répondre, transpercée par le regard de celle qui avançait vers elle. Mais Videl n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir était soudain là, devant elle, dans la personne même de cette jeune saiyen dont les lèvres se mirent à trembler doucement.

Tous les autres s'étaient également posés et une petite voix les ramena à la réalité :

- Alors Asuka… C'était Pan ?

Goku se retourna un instant et lança un clin d'œil à l'enfant toujours blottie dans les bras de Végéta :

- Oui Bra. Mais c'était un secret.

- J'aurais du le savoir… Elle connaissait toutes mes cachettes à la maison, répondit calmement la petite fille.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Videl qui, lentement, avait rejoint Pan. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, tremblant d'impatience et de crainte. Videl leva doucement la main, passa ses doigts sur la joue de Pan et murmura :

- C'est toi… C'est bien toi… Comment n'ai-je pas… Comment ai-je pu…

À ce contact si calme, si plein de délicatesse, Pan sentit soudain tout son être se détendre et ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte naturelle, alors que de ses yeux à nouveau sombres coulaient les premières larmes. Au prix d'un ultime effort, elle forma le mot dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps :

- Maman…

Un sourire d'une extrême douceur se dessina sur les traits de Videl et elle ouvrit les bras. Pan s'y précipita, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère, alors que tout son corps était secoué de sanglots terribles, retenus depuis si longtemps. Videl caressait lentement la chevelure de sa fille, la serrant contre elle. Elle paraissait soudain d'un calme total, d'une sérénité parfaite.

Bulma murmura :

- Alors… Pendant tout ce temps… Asuka c'était Pan et on n'a rien vu, rien !

- Parle pour toi, répondit Végéta avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? glapit sa compagne. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je ne savais pas qui elle était avant aujourd'hui. Mais il était assez évident qu'il y avait en elle… quelque chose de spécial.

- Je me doutais que tu le sentirais, dit Goku à Végéta avec un sourire.

- Et toi tu étais au courant ? s'exclama Chichi qui se remettait du choc avec difficulté.

- Oui. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vue, chez nous, cet hiver. Mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Sa femme secoua la tête, désespérée, et fit enfin un pas vers sa petite fille… Quand une voix retentit :

- Ce n'est pas notre fille, Videl.

Son Gohan s'était posé et regardait la jeune fille d'un air sombre. Pan sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que Videl se détachait lentement d'elle. Mais sa mère fixa froidement son mari :

- Si Gohan. C'est elle. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Non, ma fille a huit ans, d'où que vienne celle-ci ce n'est pas _notre_ Pan. Cette fille vient de nous voler plus de dix ans de la vie de notre Pan pour prendre sa place.

Le ton de sa voix glaça toute l'assemblée et Pan gémit :

- Je t'en prie… Je peux expliquer, je n'avais pas le choix, je…

- Ne dis rien, je m'en charge, l'interrompit Videl avec douceur, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Gohan.

Mains sur les hanches, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une froide détermination, Videl toisa son époux et articula lentement :

- J'en ai assez maintenant. Ça suffit. Si tu comptes lever à nouveau la main sur celle que, moi, je considère comme ma fille, alors il va falloir me tuer d'abord, Son Gohan. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le saiyen resta parfaitement immobile, pétrifié par l'assurance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Videl, dans son attitude qui le projetait des années en arrière, face à la jeune lycéenne têtue et combative dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle ne bougerait pas, c'était l'évidence même. Il connaissait par cœur ce regard, cette dureté sur ses traits si fins, cette détermination dans sa voix.

Il détourna les yeux, les posant sur la jeune fille éperdue qui se tenait près de Videl. C'était bien elle… Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère, son corps mince et athlétique, sa grâce naturelle, son visage aux traits à la fois doux et décidés. Pourtant c'était lui-même qu'il retrouvait dans la puissance qui émanait d'elle, dans la profondeur de son regard sombre sous ses longs cils épais. C'était Pan… C'était… une autre Pan.

Il cessa de respirer un instant, déchiré entre les sentiments qui l'assaillaient : la joie, le fierté, l'affection… et la trahison, la déception, la colère, encore et toujours. Car, quelle que magnifique que fût cette jeune femme, elle n'était pas celle qu'il espérait depuis des mois, elle n'était pas la petite fille enjouée qui lui avait été enlevée.

Qu'elle leur avait enlevée.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les regards posés sur lui et, surtout, la présence de Pan, il poussa un cri de rage et décolla à pleine vitesse.

La jeune fille le suivit du regard, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Mais une main sur sa joue lui fit baisser les yeux et Videl lui sourit :

- Il reviendra. Ne t'en fais pas.

Pan acquiesça avec un sourire triste, puis s'immobilisa quand elle sentit une main sur son bras. Se retournant, elle découvrit devant elle une Chichi au bord des larmes qui, après l'avoir longuement observée, la serra contre elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Trunks observait la scène, incrédule, sans sembler comprendre vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il baissa machinalement les yeux quand une petite main lui tapota gentiment le bras. Sa sœur l'observait avec un grand sourire :

- T'as vu, c'est trop bien hein ? En fait, t'es amoureux de ma meilleure copine !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, fixant de ses yeux pâles la petite fille de dix ans qui venait d'énoncer tranquillement la plus horrible vérité.

Asuka… Son Asuka… n'existait pas. Elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était Pan. C'était la nièce de Goten et la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Des images terribles se mêlaient dans sa tête : celles de l'enfant espiègle qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, qui passait des heures entières à les faire tourner en bourrique, Goten et lui, à la Corp… et celles de la jeune femme dont il était désespérément amoureux depuis des mois. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, ses courbes délicieuses, ses gémissements alors qu'elle s'arquait contre lui, épousant à la perfection son propre corps…

Trunks recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Bra balbutia :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il releva la tête : elle était là, blottie dans les bras de Chichi, alors que tous se rapprochaient petit à petit d'elle, hésitants, pour l'embrasser, lui poser mille questions…

Elle était là, et pourtant, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Il avait perdu Asuka, pour toujours.

- Trunks…

Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Bulma qui murmura :

- Trunks, attends, laisse-la nous expliquer, laisse…

Elle s'interrompit, bouleversée par la peine et la colère sur les traits soudain si pâles de son fils. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il recula à nouveau, secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve puis, tel Son Gohan quelques instants plus tôt, disparut soudain à l'horizon.

Bulma, navrée, tourna les yeux vers Pan.

Celle-ci, bien que toujours entourée de ceux qu'elle venait de retrouver, ne souriait plus. Son regard noir était levé vers le ciel, là où Trunks venait de disparaître.

Elle avait aussi compris. Et, si elle retrouvait avec un bonheur immense tous ceux qui lui manquaient depuis si longtemps, son cœur n'en était pas moins déchiré à l'idée que les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle venaient de la rejeter.


	12. Futur imparfait

_Désolée, je viens de réaliser que je m'étais trompée de titre pour le chapitre 11, j'avais mis le titre du chapitre 12 ! J'ai donc rectifié, et voici le vrai chapitre 12. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des comms, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. :-)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma avait mis fin aux retrouvailles en proposant de tous aller à Capsule Corporation, pour y être plus à l'aise qu'au milieu des montagnes près de la cabane du grand-père de Goku. Ce dernier les avait donc à nouveau tous téléportés à la Corp, et ils étaient à présent confortablement installés dans le salon principal.

Pan s'était assise sur le canapé central, entourée de sa mère et sa grand-mère qui ne semblaient plus disposées à s'éloigner de la jeune fille. Assis en tailleur devant elles se tenaient Goku et Goten. Bulma et Bra s'étaient installées sur les fauteuils les plus proches et, tout autour, la petite assemblée les entourait, avide de réponses : Piccolo, Yamcha, Krilin, Marron… même C18 et Végéta se tenaient eux aussi dans la vaste pièce, un peu à l'écart. Madame Brief avait servi thé et gâteaux à profusion : Goku et son fils cadet enfournaient des dizaines de cookies avec application, et seul le bruit de leur mastication brisait le silence quand Bulma demanda gravement :

- Bon, maintenant il va falloir nous expliquer certaines choses.

Pan soupira, et acquiesça. Elle sentit sur sa main la pression encourageante de celle de Videl et sourit à sa jeune mère. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença :

- Bien. Comme vous le savez maintenant, je suis Pan, mais je viens d'un futur qui n'aurait eu lieu que dans douze ans. J'ai à présent vingt et un ans…

- On ne t'a même pas fêté ton anniversaire ! intervint Chichi.

- Non grand-mère, mais tu sais, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus fêté d'anniversaire.

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette réponse, et la jeune fille enchaîna :

- En effet, de là où je viens, la Terre est devenue un monde de chaos, et… et le jour où j'ai pu m'en échapper pour venir ici, dans le passé, elle a été détruite.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, et Goku répéta :

- Détruite ? La Terre ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Pan.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a causé cela ? balbutia Yamcha.

- C'est nous, sans le savoir.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Tout a commencé à cause du virus qui a atteint grand-père jadis, et pour lequel le…

Pan hésita un bref instant avant de prononcer ce nom qui la brûlait presque, mais continua :

- … Le Trunks du futur était revenu apporter un remède, il y a plus de vingt ans. Le virus a atteint récemment mon père, et Goten. Pour les soigner, vous avez fait appel au dragon. Puis je suis tombée malade à mon tour, et après un an d'attente, vous vous apprêtiez à me ressusciter en rappelant à nouveau Shenron, comme cela a toujours été fait.

- Mais tu nous en as empêchés, ajouta Bulma.

- Oui, je le devais. Car c'est ce qui a tout déclenché, dans le futur d'où je viens.

- Comment se fait-il que toi, tu sois toujours là, d'ailleurs ? demanda Goku. Car si tu n'es pas revenue à la vie à notre époque, tu ne dois plus être présente à la tienne, non ? Enfin… je crois…. Hein ?

Le saiyen se gratta l'arrière du crâne, soudain plus très sûr de suivre son propre raisonnement… Bulma intervint :

- Je pense que le futur de Pan reste une possibilité sur une ligne temporelle qui lui est propre. De même, le Trunks du futur a pu venir, puis revenir plus tard nous voir, alors que nous avions changé l'issue du combat avec les cyborgs. Son futur à lui n'avait pas été altéré, c'est le nôtre qui avait changé. Je pense qu'il en est de même ici : Pan ici présente vient de sa propre ligne temporelle, dans laquelle elle a été ressuscitée par Shenron.

- Je pense que ça doit être ça, confirma Pan. Honnêtement, j'ignorais ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Je m'attendais plutôt à disparaître en vous empêchant de me ramener, mais je ne savais pas. En fait, quand je suis venue, j'espérais arriver avant ma mort, j'avais emporté un vaccin contre le virus.

- C'est toi ! s'exclama Bulma. Le vaccin que Goku nous a remis à Noël venait de toi, tu l'as rapporté du futur, comme l'avait fait Trunks.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille. C'est vous qui l'avez fait Bulma, dans le futur. C'est même… une des dernières choses que vous ayez faites.

Un silence accueillit cette remarque. La présidente de la Corp avait pâli et murmura :

- Donc… je suis morte, dans ton futur ?

- Vous êtes tous morts. Sans exception. J'étais… la seule survivante. Bra, vous et moi, avons vécu longtemps dans les ruines de Capsule Corp, dans les sous-sols. Mais à la fin… j'étais seule.

Instinctivement, Bulma serra contre elle sa fille. Videl caressa doucement la main tremblante de Pan :

- Continue.

- Donc, je voulais revenir ici avant ma mort, pour pouvoir me guérir grâce au vaccin, et que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'appeler Shenron. Hélas, je suis arrivée trop tard, votre Pan était déjà morte. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution : vous empêcher de la ressusciter, à tout prix. Je savais…

Elle baissa les yeux, et acheva dans un murmure :

- Je savais que vous ne me laisseriez jamais faire. Alors, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai attendu le dernier moment, pour faire disparaître mon corps et rendre impossible toute résurrection. J'ai du improviser, je n'avais rien prémédité. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de venir m'installer ici, je n'aurais jamais du entrer en contact avec vous tout ce temps. C'était excessivement dangereux, mais quand Trunks me l'a proposé à l'hôpital… J'ai été incapable de refuser. Vous… Vous me manquiez tellement. J'ai été faible, et je vous ai fait du mal. Je suis désolée.

Sa voix se brisa et elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

Yamcha fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Trunks est-il parti ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec nous ?

Les lèvres de Pan tremblèrent et personne ne sembla trouver le courage de répondre. Ce fut Krilin qui, soudain, s'exclama :

- Oh ! C'est toi, la fille dont parlait Végéta ? C'est de toi dont Trunks était amoureux, c'est cela ?

L'estomac de la jeune femme se noua encore un peu plus et elle serra les poings. Videl l'observait toujours, surprise… et désolée. Krilin et Yamcha tournèrent les yeux vers Bulma, qui acquiesça. Les deux guerriers échangèrent à leur tour un regard navré. Goku demanda alors :

- Mais explique-nous pourquoi, explique-nous quel est le lien entre ta résurrection et… la fin du monde, puisque c'est de cela qu'il semble s'agir.

- En fait, c'est l'utilisation intensive des Boules de Cristal qui a tout déclenché, qui a… brisé un équilibre, semble-t-il. À la base, elles n'ont été offertes aux Hommes sur Terre que pour les aider.

- Oui, intervint Krilin, Tortue Géniale nous avait raconté cette histoire : au début, il n'y avait qu'une seule Boule de Cristal, mais comme les Hommes se sont mis à l'utiliser à leur propre avantage, elle s'est séparée en sept pour rendre quasi impossible le fait de les retrouver et de les utiliser à tort et à travers.

- Voilà, reprit Pan. Or, ce que personne ne pouvait prévoir, c'était l'arrivée sur Terre des Saiyens, et par là même le fait que cette planète devienne le théâtre de tant de combats titanesques. Combats qui ont nécessité l'utilisation des Boules de Cristal, à de très nombreuses reprises, et pour des souhaits comme la résurrection de nombreuses personnes.

Videl cligna des yeux et demanda :

- Et il ne fallait pas le faire ?

- Non, mais personne ne le savait. Les vœux qui ont été faits étaient motivés par les meilleures intentions, mais il n'en reste pas moins que, à cause d'eux, le cours du destin a été bouleversé, plusieurs fois, et de plus en plus fréquemment. Avec Buu et les Boules de Namek, c'est la Terre elle-même et toute sa population qui ont été ramenées à la vie. De tels bouleversements ne sont pas anodins, loin de là.

- Quel rapport avec le virus, précisément ?

Pan hésita un instant, puis soupira :

- Eh bien, à priori, aucun. Personne n'a jamais trouvé d'où cette maladie est originaire, personne n'a pu prouver que le virus ait été créé intentionnellement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que même s'il est transmissible aux humains, il affecte particulièrement les saiyens. Ce virus serait peut-être… une sorte de réflexe de défense de ce monde contre la présence des saiyens.

- Ah bah c'est sympa ! s'exclama Goten.

- Ridicule ! coupa Végéta. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la famille de Son Goku a été affectée et pas la nôtre, dans ce cas.

La jeune fille acquiesça tristement :

- En effet, mais dans mon futur c'est de ce virus que vous êtes mort, vous aussi. Bulma a seulement réussi à soigner Bra in extremis.

Le Prince avait blêmi. Sa compagne, livide, demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

- Et… Trunks ?

- Il est mort quelque temps avant, au combat.

Nouveau silence. Goku soupira :

- Ce serait bien si, une fois, quelqu'un pouvait venir du futur juste comme ça, pour dire bonjour, dire que tout va bien, qu'on vit tous heureux. Et pas pour nous annoncer la fin du monde.

Sa remarque fit sourire amèrement une grande partie des présents. Chichi leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

- Bon, cela ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi la Terre a explosé.

- Oui, reprit Pan. En fait, ma résurrection a été semble-t-il, comme on dit, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. A priori, déjà à votre époque l'équilibre qui régit les forces de l'univers est devenu précaire à cause de l'utilisation des Boules de Cristal, mais personne n'en a encore conscience. C'est cette énième résurrection, la mienne, qui va tout déclencher.

- Tout ? Comment ça, « tout » ? demanda Videl.

- L'apocalypse.

- Hein ? demanda Goku qui manifestement ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

- La Terre est devenue le point de déséquilibre de tout l'univers, l'endroit qui a concentré l'inversement des puissances, entraînant le déchaînement de toutes les forces négatives.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Bulma.

Pan soupira et, les yeux clos, resta un moment silencieuse, tâchant manifestement de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait tant voulu oublier. Elle serra machinalement la main de Videl, tentant de trouver dans la chaleur maternelle la force de continuer. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, faible et tremblante :

- La désolation, la mort, pour tous. La Nature s'est déréglée petit à petit, les catastrophes se sont succédées. Des forces monstrueuses sorties du Néant sont apparues, anéantissant toute vie.

- Mais on a bien du les combattre ! s'exclama Goku.

Pan sourit tristement :

- Bien sûr grand-père. On s'est tous battus. Mais là, personne n'était de taille. Ces entités n'étaient pas comparables aux êtres rencontrés auparavant. Là l'enjeu n'était pas la domination d'une planète, ou l'issue d'un tournoi. L'issue était l'anéantissement pur et simple de toute vie, et nos adversaires étaient bien plus redoutables et surtout, invincibles.

- Personne n'est invincible, grogna Végéta.

- Si, car justement il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler de « personnes », ou même d' « êtres ». C'étaient des manifestations du Néant, des choses aussi puissantes qu'immatérielles. Certains combats ont été gagnés, pourtant, au début. Vous vous êtes organisés pour survivre, et le processus a été lent, cela a duré plus de onze ans. Mais au final… nous n'avions aucune chance.

Elle se tut un moment, et essuya rapidement une larme qui avait perlé au coin de sa paupière. Yamcha intervint :

- Mais… Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! Maintenant que nous sommes prévenus, nous pourrons anticiper, comme avec les cyborgs, non ?

Bulma secoua doucement la tête :

- D'après ce que dit Pan, cela semble impossible.

- En effet, c'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, dans le futur. On n'aurait rien pu faire. Rien… à part empêcher tout cela de se déclencher, en vous apportant le vaccin.

- On peut toujours gagner ! reprit Végéta. Nous n'étions pas assez préparés, c'est tout, et…

- Mon père est mort le premier ! coupa Pan dans un élan désespéré. Il n'a tenu que quelques minutes et puis…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Videl, à côté d'elle, était pâle comme un linge et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de sa fille et la serra contre elle.

Krilin jeta un regard noir à Végéta :

- Tu vas peut-être prétendre que Gohan n'est pas un guerrier valable ?

Le Prince ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un regard de Bulma l'arrêta. Il haussa les épaules et détourna la tête.

Après quelques longues secondes dans un profond silence, Pan se redressa, essuya ses larmes et continua :

- Vous êtes tous morts, les uns après les autres, au fur et à mesure des mois, des années. Yamcha en nous aidant à nous mettre à l'abris. C18 en tentant de sauver Marron, et Krilin peu après. Goten et Trunks le même jour, dans le même combat. Grand-mère s'est ensuite laissée mourir. Maman, en se battant pour permettre à Bulma de fuir avec Bra et moi. Grand-père est resté en vie longtemps, mais quand Végéta est mort du virus, il n'a plus tenu que quelques semaines. Dendé, qui avait jusque là pu soigner beaucoup de monde, est mort d'épuisement. Piccolo nous a protégées, Bulma, Bra et moi, pendant deux ans encore. Deux interminables années où Bulma a travaillé nuit et jour sur le vaccin et la machine à voyager dans le temps. Hélas, le vaccin n'était pas terminé quand Piccolo est mort également, or c'est lui qui devait retourner dans le passé. Nous sommes restées toutes les trois, et Bulma a réussi à soigner Bra qui était tombée malade à son tour. Elle travaillait encore sur la machine à voyager dans le temps le jour où les cataclysmes se sont faits plus puissants que jamais. Bulma et Bra sont mortes sous mes yeux dans la destruction finale de la ville. Bulma m'avait glissé le vaccin, et en rejoignant le vaisseau j'ai ramassé la seule chose encore intacte, le radar miniature qu'elle avait réalisé des années avant, au cas où…

Pan eut un léger rire amer :

- Quelle ironie, le radar des Boules de Cristal, ce par quoi tout est arrivé. Vous connaissez la suite : j'ai quitté la Terre au moment où elle explosait. Soit le vaisseau n'était pas totalement achevé, soit il a été endommagé, soit je n'ai pas su l'utiliser, bref, je suis arrivée trop tard pour soigner mon père, Goten et… moi-même.

De rage, elle serra les poings, et acheva dans un souffle :

- J'ai réfléchi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je vous le jure. Mais il ne me restait qu'une seule solution pour prévenir tout cela, c'était d'empêcher l'élément déclencheur de se produire. Il fallait que je ne ressuscite pas. Je suis… désolée du mal que je vous ai causé.

La pièce resta plongée pendant un long moment dans un silence total. Chacun tentait d'intégrer les événements de ce récit tragique ; sa propre mort, et celle de tous les autres. Videl finit par demander, d'une voix blanche :

- Et… Quand tout ceci a-t-il débuté ?

- Quelques mois à peine après ma résurrection. Papa est mort moins d'un an après.

- Mon Dieu… Gohan… puis Goten, et Goku…. balbutia Chichi, ses mains crispées sur le tissu de son kimono.

Son mari posa doucement sa main sur celles de sa femme et lui sourit. Bulma, contre laquelle Bra était toujours blottie, serra les poings et s'exclama soudain :

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une solution pour pouvoir utiliser les Boules de Cristal sans déclencher une telle catastrophe !

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, annonça une voix calme venue de nulle part.

Tous levèrent les yeux, stupéfaits. Goku cligna des paupières, puis s'exclama :

- Maître Kaio, c'est bien vous ?

- Oui Son Goku. J'ai suivi avec attention le récit de cette jeune fille, et malheureusement je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Comment ? s'écria Piccolo.

- Hélas oui. Les événements qu'elle nous décrit me semblent fort plausibles, et c'est une éventualité que nous craignions depuis longtemps. Depuis que vous avez commencé à utiliser les Boules de Cristal.

- Mais alors, balbutia Goten, comment ferons-nous pour les utiliser à l'avenir ?

- Il ne sera plus possible de les utiliser, répondit la voix calme du dieu.

La consternation se lut sur les traits de tous les présents, qui s'exclamèrent dans un ensemble quasi parfait :

- Quoi ?

- Mais… Mais c'est impossible ! balbutia Bulma. Qu'allons-nous faire sans Shenron ? Si un autre monstre survient, si d'autres personnes meurent, si…

- Je suis désolé, interrompit doucement Kaio, mais les conséquences sont manifestement trop graves pour risquer d'y être confrontés.

- Maître Kaio, dit Goku, et les Boules de Cristal de Namek ? Ou celles de Dendé ?

- C'est pareil, Son Goku, malheureusement. Mes collègues et moi-même allons intervenir auprès des Dragons pour que l'ordre des choses ne puisse plus être ainsi modifié.

- Mais, répliqua Krilin, et si ce sont des vœux moins importants ?

- Comme une petite culotte ? grinça Bulma.

Le père de Marron esquissa un sourire :

- Pas forcément, mais bon, quelque chose qui ne soit plus aussi grave que de ressusciter quelqu'un ?

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix du dieu s'éleva à nouveau :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de permettre certains vœux et d'en interdire d'autres. Il est alors fort délicat de juger de ce qui peut ou non influencer l'avenir de façon grave. Son Goku, je te ferai part de notre décision finale, mais je crains que les deux vœux de ta petite-fille n'aient été les derniers jamais exaucés.

- Bien, maître Kaio. Si vous pensez que c'est mieux, je vous fais confiance.

- Merci. À bientôt.

La voix du dieu se tut. Soudain Krilin s'exclama en se tournant à nouveau vers Pan :

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit quel était ton premier vœu !

Pan baissa la tête, consciente de tous les regards à nouveau braqués vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter, puis murmura finalement :

- Je… Je préfère ne pas vous le dire. Sachez seulement qu'il ne vous concerne en rien, aucun de vous. Il n'affectera en rien votre vie à tous, et le futur. J'y ai fait très attention.

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! répliqua Chichi. C'est important, pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ?

- Je suis désolée grand-mère. Je vous jure qu'il n'implique… que moi. Et pour rien de dangereux, vraiment rien. Mais… c'est personnel.

Chichi ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour insister, mais Videl intervint :

- Moi je te fais confiance. Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, si tu nous dis que c'est personnel, alors personne ici ne t'obligera à quoi que ce soit.

La mère de Pan passa un regard décidé sur l'assemblée, et personne ne songea à répliquer. Après un nouveau silence, Bulma, consternée, s'exclama :

- Mais enfin c'est une aberration ! Comment allons-nous faire sans les Boules de Cristal ?!

- On va s'entraîner, répondit simplement Goku.

- Quoi ? glapit Chichi.

Végéta, toujours adossé au mur, croisa le regard de Goku et un fin sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Piccolo prit enfin la parole :

- Son Goku a raison, et je vois que Végéta est d'accord. Nous avons jusque là trop compté sur le pouvoir du Dragon pour corriger nos erreurs, il suffit de savoir que ce n'est plus possible désormais, et de faire en sorte de prendre nos responsabilités pour ne plus avoir à le faire.

- Oui, je suis de cet avis ! renchérit Goku d'un ton enjoué.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! s'écria Bulma. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Eh oh, coupa Végéta sèchement. Je te signale que, comme d'habitude, vous les femmes vous n'aurez rien à faire, c'est notre responsabilité. Alors ce n'est pas à vous de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Pardon ? rétorqua sa compagne, piquée au vif. Et qui nous a sauvés deux fois la mise grâce à la machine à remonter le temps ? Toi peut-être ? Tu es incapable d'utiliser un grille-pain !

Ils se toisèrent méchamment, faisant par la même sourire tout le reste de l'assemblée. Goku se releva et s'étira :

- Bon, et bien c'est réglé. On n'a plus de Boules de Cristal, Pan est revenue, et il va falloir s'entraîner dur au cas où.

Chichi le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Non, en fait, tout ça m'a donné faim… pas vous ?

Même Pan rit à la remarque de son grand-père, alors que Madame Brief était déjà partie en courant chercher de quoi nourrir à nouveau tout ce petit monde.

-------------------------

Ils restèrent quasiment tous à Capsule Corp jusqu'au soir. Pan tâcha de répondre au mieux à leurs interrogations, à leurs questions. Ils acceptaient tous plus ou moins la présence de la jeune fille, mais regrettaient amèrement l'enfant qui, elle, ne reviendrait jamais. Ils savaient, à présent, que de toutes façons si Pan enfant avait ressuscité, la joie n'aurait été que de très courte durée face aux événements dramatiques qui auraient suivi.

Cependant pour eux, ces malheurs du futur restaient bien abstraits, alors que c'était très concrètement que la petite fille leur manquait depuis près d'un an.

Pan souffrait de cette situation que, pour le coup, elle n'avait même jamais envisagée. Elle était infiniment mal à l'aise, gênée d'avoir pris par la force la place d'une « autre ». Maintenant, tout était nouveau, l'inconnu s'offrait à elle.

Videl, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de sa fille, finit par se lever et annonça :

- Bien. Il se fait tard, rentrons maintenant.

Pan la regarda, surprise, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ces paroles. Videl vit son trouble et sourit :

- Oui, tu viens avec moi. Tu rentres chez toi, chez nous.

- Mais… balbutia la jeune fille.

- Pas de « mais ». Ta maison t'attend, depuis bien trop longtemps.

Pan acquiesça, le cœur gonflé d'émotion. Soudain elle pâlit :

- Mon père ne voudra…

- Gohan, j'en fais mon affaire, coupa Videl.

- _Nous_ en faisons notre affaire, corrigea Chichi, poings sur les hanches.

Goku et Goten échangèrent un regard inquiet. La colère de Gohan, face à la détermination de sa mère et de sa femme, cela ne leur disait rien de bon. La plupart des présents semblaient partager leurs craintes, mais les deux femmes ne parurent pas y prêter la moindre attention. Alors que la famille Son presque au complet s'apprêtait à partir, Pan se tourna vers Videl :

- J'ai juste… quelque chose à faire.

Sa mère acquiesça et la jeune fille, doucement, s'avança vers Bulma. Face à la Présidente de Capsule Corp, elle hésita, baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Je suis… sincèrement désolée. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Mais je n'oublierai jamais votre accueil, ni les mois merveilleux que j'ai passés ici. Vous m'avez offert une vie dont je n'aurais jamais pu rêvé. Vous mentir me… me déchirait le cœur.

Bulma resta immobile un instant, puis ouvrit les bras et serra contre elle la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglots. La mère de Bra répondit :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai compris. Je ne regrette pas une seule des minutes que tu as passées ici. Nous avions accueilli Asuka avec bonheur, mais en plus, tu es la petite-fille de mon meilleur ami. Tu étais en fait d'autant plus la bienvenue.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre ; Bulma sourit et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes sur les joues de Pan. Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune fille, ombre que Bulma décela immédiatement. Elle murmura :

- Je ne sais pas, Pan. Je ne peux hélas rien te promettre. Je connais malheureusement mon fils, et je crois qu'il est plus profondément blessé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. La fierté d'un prince saiyen, ce n'est pas rien.

Pan acquiesça en silence, l'estomac noué. Puis elle se détacha de Bulma et salua Végéta en s'inclinant brièvement ; le Prince répondit à peine par un hochement de tête. Enfin, Pan se tourna vers Bra qui se précipita vers elle et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Levant la tête vers la jeune fille, l'enfant demanda :

- Dis… Maintenant que t'es une vieille, ça va changer quelque chose ?

Des rires fusèrent et Pan répondit en souriant :

- Pas entre nous, c'est promis. Je reste Pan, tu restes Bra. Mais il faudra juste… qu'on trouve d'autres cachettes qu'avant, car je pense que je suis trop grande pour rentrer dans le réduit du labo.

- Eh ! hurla Bra. Fallait pas le dire, c'était notre cachette secrète, maintenant ils sont tous au courant !

Ce fut sur cette note enfin plus gaie que la famille Son prit congé et quitta Capsule Corp.


	13. Duos

La main de Videl ne trembla qu'au moment de tourner la poignée de la chambre de sa fille. Pan, qui la suivait, balbutia :

- Si tu veux, je peux dormir dans le salon, je…

- Non, trancha Videl en ouvrant la porte. C'est ta chambre, elle a été vide bien trop longtemps.

- Mais je sais que…

La jeune femme s'interrompit devant le regard décidé de sa jeune mère. Celle-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Pan et dit lentement :

- Oui, tu sais. Tu sais que tu n'es pas elle, tu sais qu'elle me manque, qu'elle me manquera toujours. Plus de dix ans de la vie de ma fille me manqueront à tout jamais. Et oui, je vais mettre longtemps, très longtemps à m'habituer à avoir une fille d'à peine onze ans de moins que moi. Je ne sais même pas comment je parviens à accepter cette situation, mais c'est un fait, je l'accepte. Tu es Pan, tu es ma fille. C'est une évidence totale, limpide, et cela seul me suffit. Le reste est une question de temps, et ne te concerne plus. Tu as assez souffert, il est temps que tu te reposes. Chez toi.

La gorge nouée, Pan acquiesça et un sourire doux étira les lèvres de Videl. La jeune fille passa devant elle et entra dans la chambre, sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait bougé depuis ces heures dramatiques où elle était tombée malade. Les murs jaune pâle, le mobilier de bois clair, les jouets… La chambre gaie d'une petite fille de huit ans. La main de Videl se posa sur son épaule :

- Tu pourras aménager la chambre à ta guise. Je vais t'apporter des affaires à moi pour que tu puisses te coucher, il faut que tu dormes.

- Et… Et mon père ?

Sa jeune mère soupira :

- Gohan reviendra. Je ne sais pas quand, mais il reviendra. Ne t'occupe pas de cela.

Elles échangèrent un sourire amer. Videl sortit quelques habits à elle pendant que Pan se douchait, et une heure et un bon dîner plus tard la jeune fille se glissa, non sans appréhension, dans les draps frais du lit de son enfance. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et seule la clarté lunaire, qui perçait entre les rideaux, baignait la chambre d'une pâle luminosité.

Pan resta un moment parfaitement immobile, dans cette petite chambre qui évoquait tant de lointains souvenirs. Elle connaissait le moindre des objets qui se trouvait là, la fissure dans le coin du plafond, la latte de plancher vermoulu qui grinçait dès qu'on mettait le pied dessus, le parfum de la lessive… Tout cela était à la fois si familier et si lointain. Elle réintégrait un monde qu'elle avait vu s'effondrer. Elle réintégrait un monde où tout serait dorénavant identique et totalement différent.

Elle sentit la présence de sa mère et baissa les yeux vers la porte ouverte. Bras croisés, debout dans l'embrasure, Videl l'observait.

En plusieurs mois, Videl n'avait franchi le seuil de cette chambre qu'une seule fois : c'était la veille, pour tout nettoyer, ôter la poussière accumulée en près d'une année. Son souhait se réalisait, après tout : Pan était là, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. Pan était vivante, en bonne santé, et la vie reprenait son cours.

Mais ce n'était plus une petite fille de huit ans. C'était une jeune femme de onze ans de moins que sa propre mère, qui avait vécu, souffert. Ce n'était plus l'enfant innocente et espiègle qu'elle connaissait. Et pourtant c'était sa fille, c'était indéniable, chaque fibre de son être la reconnaissait à présent. Elle était belle ; elle était forte et fragile à la fois.

Videl s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Pan sourit alors que, d'un geste tendre et machinal, sa mère dégageait doucement une mèche sombre qui avait glissé sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle murmura :

- Tu as hérité de la magnifique chevelure de Chichi.

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu ressembles énormément à ton père. Tu as son regard, sa force.

Un voile de tristesse passa à nouveau dans les yeux noirs de Pan mais elle s'efforça de répondre joyeusement :

- Mais j'ai ton mauvais caractère !

- Je crois bien oui ! acquiesça Videl en riant. Tu l'as toujours eu, hélas. Mais bon, il faut bien cela, pour tenir tête à ces saiyens.

Videl fronça les sourcils quand sa fille détourna le regard. La femme de Gohan hésita un instant, puis demanda d'une voix très douce :

- Tu es amoureuse de Trunks, c'est ça ?

Pan se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

- Oui.

- C'est… sérieux entre vous ?

- Cela l'était, oui, pour moi.

- Pour lui aussi.

Surprise, la jeune fille regarda à nouveau Videl. Cette dernière sourit tristement :

- Bulma a raconté à ta grand-mère ton départ de Capsule Corp. Et Chichi m'en a parlé, tu penses bien. Il était… très malheureux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il t'aime, tu sais.

- Non, coupa Pan. Il aimait Asuka, et elle n'existe pas. Moi il me hait, car je lui ai menti, car je l'ai trahi. Il a raison, je ne mérite rien d'autre.

- Ma chérie…

La jeune fille se détourna, ravalant ses larmes. Elle acheva dans un souffle :

- Mais c'est Trunks. Il se consolera vite.

- Il est normal qu'il soit un peu… déstabilisé. Laisse-lui du temps. Si votre histoire en vaut la peine, vous vous retrouverez, un jour.

- Un jour… répéta Pan d'une voix atone. Maman ?

- Oui ?

- As-tu été amoureuse, avant de connaître mon père ?

Videl sourit :

- Non, jamais. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'occuper de ces choses-là, pas du tout. Les garçons ne m'intéressaient que lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mesurer à eux au combat. Et puis ton père est entré dans ma vie… et cela a été une évidence.

- Alors… tu n'as jamais connu de chagrin d'amour. Enfin, tu as cru qu'il était mort quand tu étais au palais de Dendé, mais ce n'est pas pareil… Moi Trunks est bien vivant, mais je l'ai perdu.

- Je suis désolée Pan. Mais dis moi…

Videl hésita un instant et seule la pénombre empêcha la jeune fille de déceler la rougeur sur les joues de sa mère. Celle-ci maugréa :

- Mon Dieu, moi qui me disais que nous n'aurions pas cette conversation avant des années, c'est raté…

Elle inspira un bon coup, et demanda d'une traite :

- Pan, que s'est-il passé exactement entre Trunks et toi ? Est-ce que…

- Oui, coupa la jeune fille dans un souffle, ses mains crispées sur le drap du lit.

Un silence suivit. Videl se raidit un instant, puis soupira :

- Ah. Je vois.

Pan prit son courage à deux mains, et enchaîna :

- Nous nous sommes embrassés le soir du Nouvel An. Je n'avais jamais connu d'autre garçon avant, c'était… vraiment nouveau pour moi, d'où je viens c'était évidemment notre dernière préoccupation.

- Je comprends, murmura Videl.

- Il était… tellement gentil avec moi. Il respectait mon silence, il était attentionné, prévenant, doux… Bien sûr parfois il se montrait dur, froid, comme Végéta, mais cela ne durait jamais. Tout était… si parfait. Je savais ce que nous risquions mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le rejeter.

- Tu étais amoureuse, conclut Videl en souriant.

- Oui. Et puis un jour… c'est arrivé. Nous n'avons rien prémédité, je te le jure. Mais juste après j'ai…

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa un instant et sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- … Je suis partie, c'est le jour où j'ai quitté Capsule Corp. J'ai réalisé le mal que je faisais autour de moi…

- Pan, non, ce…

- Si, c'est cela. Je lui ai fait du mal. J'ai entretenu un rêve impossible, pour moi et pour lui. Alors j'ai fui. Et j'ai eu raison, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi ce matin, il est parti comme papa.

Videl caressa doucement la joue de sa fille et murmura :

- Je suis désolée. Alors, vous ne vous étiez jamais revus depuis ce jour ?

- Jamais. Je sais que je te déçois toi aussi. J'aurais du être plus prudente, attendre, comme papa et toi l'avez fait toutes ces années.

Une toux gênée l'interrompit et Videl détourna le regard :

- Oui, enfin bon, ton père et moi ne sommes pas non plus parfaits, hein.

Pan écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais… Enfin…Vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps avant de vous marier, et grand-mère disait toujours…

- Justement, il y a la version officielle, pour ta grand-mère entre autres… et puis la réalité des faits.

Un silence pesant régna quelques instants, avant que Pan ne pouffe de rire nerveusement et que Videl, écarlate, ne se mette à balbutier :

- Oui, bon, bref, ton père et moi c'est une autre histoire, hein, là il s'agit de toi ! Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je ne te juge pas, loin de là. Je suis juste très triste que Trunks et toi en soyez là à présent. J'aime beaucoup Trunks, c'est un garçon adorable. Bon, pour ton père, c'est une autre histoire, je sens que tout de suite il va beaucoup moins l'apprécier… mais je pense que c'est le lot de tous les pères, après tout.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon père en voudrait à Trunks, puisqu'il ne me considère même plus comme sa fille.

Videl soupira à l'amertume des propos de Pan, et lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Elle finit par se lever et gagna la porte de la chambre. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et sourit :

- Dors, Pan. Tu es chez toi à présent. Il faut que, tous, nous laissions le temps guérir nos blessures. Après… nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le battant quand, mue par une intuition, elle demanda :

- Dis-moi… J'ai une dernière question. Je sais que tu n'y as pas répondu cet après-midi, mais… Quel a été ton premier vœu ?

Pan hésita un instant puis murmura :

- Shenron m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le réaliser, que cela dépendait surtout de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas souhaiter autre chose et risquer d'influencer l'avenir, encore. Alors je lui ai dit que c'était bien mon premier vœu, que je ne demandais rien d'autre. Il a fini par accepter, mais je crains qu'il ne se réalise jamais.

Videl attendit quelques instants, immobile, silencieuse, que la voix de sa fille s'élève à nouveau, dans un souffle :

- Je lui ai demandé que, peut-être, un jour, vous puissiez tous me pardonner.

La femme de Son Gohan sourit et, fermant doucement la porte, murmura :

- Shenron réalise toujours les vœux, quels qu'ils soient.

------------------------------

Son Gohan avait volé, longtemps. Il était finalement arrivé sur la plateforme du Palais de Dendé, que baignaient déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube. L'édifice d'un blanc immaculé brillait sous la pâle chaleur du soleil levant et l'air limpide bruissait d'une brise légère.

Piccolo se trouvait debout, immobile sur le bord de la terrasse, sa cape se soulevant doucement au rythme du vent. Le Namek ne fit cependant pas un mouvement quand les pieds de Gohan se posèrent sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui ; il dit seulement :

- Je t'attendais.

Le saiyen s'avança et s'assit, les jambes dans le vide, à côté de son sensei. Ils demeurèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, sans échanger un regard. Puis la voix de Gohan retentit, emprunte de fatigue et d'incertitude :

- Piccolo, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis perdu.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'être d'une grande aide. Il est clair que vos sentiments et liens familiaux sont au cœur de tes interrogations, et cet aspect de vos personnalités m'est totalement étranger. Mais une chose est certaine : celle contre qui tu t'es battu est bien ta fille.

- Elle a douze ans de plus que ma fille ! Je ne la connais pas !

- Alors apprends à la connaître. Tous les autres semblent disposés à le faire.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ma fille me manque toujours, son vide n'est pas comblé, et rien ne le comblera jamais.

- C'est pour cela que tu dois aller de l'avant. Elle est là à présent, c'est une saiyen, et une guerrière hors pair.

Gohan ne répondit rien. Les images de son combat contre Pan lui revenaient en mémoire, mêlant dans son esprit fierté et honte. Elle était extraordinaire, au sens premier du terme, même pour une saiyen. Sa technique était parfaite ; elle alliait puissance, rapidité et grâce à un niveau qui ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration de son père. Car, rétrospectivement, c'était dans sa façon de se battre qu'il reconnaissait le plus sa fille. Aveuglé par la colère, il n'avait alors pas fait le rapprochement, mais c'était à présent une évidence. Sa technique était tellement similaire à la sienne, à celle de Goku également. Il avait compris que ce dernier avait dernièrement entraîné la jeune femme, mais il avait retrouvé également en elle les heures passées à se battre avec l'enfant qu'elle avait été, dans la montagne.

Elle semblait avoir assimilé parfaitement les techniques des deux guerriers qu'étaient son père et son grand-père, et les avoir faites siennes. Il ignorait si elle aurait pu le battre, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence : elle s'était laissée frapper, elle s'était contentée d'encaisser les coups de Gohan sans jamais les rendre, quand il était évident qu'elle aurait pu largement lui tenir tête.

La honte étreignit à nouveau la poitrine du guerrier. Honte de n'avoir pas su la reconnaître. Honte de l'avoir frappée, encore et encore. Honte d'avoir levé la main sur celle que sa fille deviendrait, un jour. Honte d'avoir désiré, au plus profond de lui-même, lui faire affreusement mal. Honte d'avoir recherché sa mort et d'y avoir mis toute sa puissance.

Honte de s'être laissé aveugler par sa souffrance et d'avoir risqué de blesser des innocents.

Pourtant il était toujours en colère. Son être hurlait toujours de n'avoir pas retrouvé celle qu'il attendait depuis près d'un an, et il doutait que sa souffrance puisse un jour prendre fin. Plus de dix années lui avaient été arrachées, et toute sa puissance ne pourrait rien y faire.

Tous semblaient accepter cette situation, même Videl… Alors comment lutter ? Contre qui ?

Piccolo qui semblait, comme toujours, lire dans les pensées de son ancien élève, brisa le silence :

- Que tu l'acceptes ou non comme ta fille n'est plus la question Son Gohan. Sa présence est dorénavant un fait. Elle nous a tout expliqué, et nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle ne l'a pas non plus, et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais prémédité cette situation.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir pourquoi, comment… Je voudrais juste… revoir ma fille.

- Alors rentre chez toi. Videl l'a ramenée là-bas.

- Je sais, soupira Gohan. Je l'ai senti. Mais j'ignore si je pourrai supporter ce que tout le monde semble soudain trouver si normal.

- Pas tout le monde, murmura Piccolo.

Son Gohan leva la tête, surpris, vers le Namek :

- Comment cela ? Tout le monde semblait pourtant…

- Trunks est parti tout de suite après toi.

Le saiyen écarquilla les yeux :

- Trunks ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il semble qu'il ait éprouvé des sentiments pour cette jeune fille avant de savoir qui elle était. Si tu crois avoir perdu une enfant, lui croit avoir perdu une compagne.

Son Gohan resta figé, bouche bée. Trunks était amoureux de Pan… C'était impossible ! Gohan avait toujours adoré Trunks, partageant leurs jeux avec Goten et remplaçant souvent le grand frère que le jeune héritier n'avait jamais eu. Si le fils de Végéta savait parfois se montrer aussi dur que son père, il avait cependant toujours considéré Gohan avec le plus grand respect. Le père de Pan se doutait que sa victoire contre Cell y était pour beaucoup : il resterait, pour tous, celui qui a dix ans les avait tous surpassés, Goku et Végéta en tête. Même si ce souvenir douloureux semblait à présent très lointain pour Gohan, même s'il n'était plus le petit garçon de jadis, il avait du accepter depuis longtemps l'admiration que tous gardaient à jamais à son égard. Et Trunks parmi eux…

Et si Trunks s'était toujours montré adorable avec la famille Son, il n'en restait pas moins l'héritier de la plus puissante multinationale au monde… et le fils de Végéta. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, Gohan avait maintes fois levé les yeux au ciel en entendant les discussions de Goten et du fils de Bulma : ils enchaînaient les conquêtes, passaient leur temps libre à s'amuser et à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux… Trunks Brief, même si Gohan le connaissait mieux que cela, restait synonyme d'argent et de plaisirs faciles.

Gohan se passa nerveusement la main dans la nuque, totalement déboussolé, partagé entre stupéfaction et colère. Ce n'était pas possible… Trunks avait quatorze ans d'écart avec Pan !

- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-il.

- Tu sembles réagir comme si elle était toujours une enfant, commenta Piccolo, et comme si Trunks avait su qui elle était. Mais c'est une jeune femme et, quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, elle seule savait la vérité, et elle a décidé en connaissance de cause.

- Tu vas bientôt prétendre que c'est elle qui a profité de lui ! coupa Gohan.

- Non. Mais je trouve plus normal que Trunks se sente trahi, plutôt que toi.

Le saiyen ne répondit rien. Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever peu à peu et envelopper la Terre, en dessous d'eux, d'une lumière chaude et douce. Gohan murmura finalement :

- Il devait y avoir un autre moyen…

Piccolo baissa les yeux vers lui et posa la main sur l'épaule du saiyen :

- Non. Sinon elle l'aurait trouvé. Je t'expliquerai ce qu'elle nous a racontés, plus tard. Rentre chez toi, Son Gohan.

- Mais…

- Laisse faire le temps. L'important est que, maintenant, tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Le saiyen se redressa lentement. Il releva enfin vers Piccolo son visage aux traits fatigués, et sourit tristement :

- J'espère seulement qu'il suffira. Au revoir Piccolo, et merci.

Le Namek se contenta de hocher la tête, et suivit du regard Son Gohan quand il décolla de la plateforme et plongea vers la Terre.

-----------------------------------

- Fous moi la paix.

- Ok, sympa l'accueil… soupira Goten en s'asseyant néanmoins.

Trunks ne bougea pas. Assis sur le bord de la falaise, il regardait d'un air absent le soleil se lever sur la mer. Bien plus bas, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers dans un grondement régulier. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent en silence un long moment, avant que Trunks demande d'un ton agacé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien de précis. Te tenir compagnie, j'ai cru comprendre que les événements d'hier ne t'avaient pas enchanté.

- Sans blague ? railla le fils de Végéta.

Il lança un coup d'œil furieux à Goten. Celui-ci respira profondément : cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir… Il n'avait jamais vu Trunks dans cet état, mais ressentait parfaitement toute la rage et le désespoir qui l'habitaient. Il se lança néanmoins :

- Tu aurais du nous suivre chez ta mère. Pan nous a expliqué pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, elle n'a vraiment pas eu le choix, car en fait…

- Je me fous de ses raisons, coupa Trunks froidement.

- Écoute…

L'héritier de la Corp plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et demanda :

- Et des raisons de nous tromper, ma famille et moi, elle en avait ? Des raisons de se jouer de ma sœur, de moi ?

Goten soupira :

- Non. Elle l'a reconnu, elle n'en avait pas. Les choses lui ont un peu échappé à priori.

- « Un peu échappé » ! Cette garce nous a menti, trompés !

Le fils de Goku fronça les sourcils :

- Eh oh, tu parles de ma nièce là, alors tu fais gaffe à ce que tu dis je te prie !

Un mauvais sourire passa sur le visage de Trunks qui articula lentement :

- Mais je me suis _tapé_ ta nièce, Goten ! Je me la suis tapée, et je peux te dire que c'est un super coup !

Le ki de Goten s'éleva brutalement, électrisant l'air autour de lui, mais Trunks ne bougea pas, ne baissa pas les yeux. Le fils de Goku respira profondément, serrant les poings. Il ne s'énerverait pas. C'était ce que cherchait Trunks, et il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il ne se battrait pas avec son meilleur ami. Il connaissait par cœur le fils de Végéta, il savait que comme son père il cachait sa tristesse derrière une méchanceté qui n'était pas lui-même. Un mince sourire passa sur les traits de Goten qui répondit à la provocation d'une voix suave :

- Tu me raconteras plus tard, quand je me serai fait ta sœur, et on comparera, ok ?

Le ki de Trunks explosa autour de lui et l'espace d'un instant ses cheveux se teintèrent d'un reflet blond alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur son meilleur ami. Mais l'éclat amusé dans le regard noir de Goten l'arrêta et un sourire passa sur les lèvres fines du fils de Bulma :

- Ok, c'était de bonne guerre…

- Écoute, Pan est pour le coup, à présent, assez grande pour avoir décidé seule de ce qu'elle avait à faire. En l'occurrence, je trouvais que vous alliez très bien ensemble, et maintenant que je sais qui elle est, franchement, cette relation ne me dérange pas. Je ne nie pas que l'idée me semble assez étrange, mais après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, je préfère la savoir avec toi plutôt qu'avec un crétin quelconque.

Trunks reporta son regard vers l'océan et murmura avec amertume :

- Mais cela fait des mois que tout cela est terminé, justement. Elle est partie, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

- Elle t'aime, tu sais, murmura Goten.

Son ami se raidit un instant, puis grinça entre ses dents :

- Et moi je ne l'aime pas. J'étais attaché à elle. Mais c'était avant qu'elle parte, avant qu'elle nous abandonne, avant qu'elle brise le cœur de ma mère et de ma sœur…

« _… et le tien… _» songea tristement Goten.

- … et qu'on apprenne qu'elle n'était revenue que pour tuer ta nièce. Pour moi, soit elle n'est pas Pan, et dans ce cas Gohan aurait du la tuer…

- C'est bien Pan, tu le sais parfaitement, renchérit Goten.

- … soit elle est bien Pan, et dans ce cas je ne me vois vraiment pas sortir avec une gamine de huit ans qui est la meilleure amie de ma sœur !

- Elle n'a plus huit ans. Elle en a vingt et un.

- Peu importe, de toutes façons elle ne m'intéresse plus, ajouta Trunks sèchement. Je suppose que j'aurai du mal à l'éviter à l'avenir, vu qu'elle va prendre la place de Pan, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me montrer aimable.

Goten baissa la tête : il connaissait Trunks sur le bout des ongles, et là c'était sans appel. Il n'avait jamais vu Trunks aussi amoureux, auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu amoureux, en fait. Mais là, depuis le début, entre cette jeune fille et lui, c'était une évidence. Ils les avaient observés, amusé, quand ils se tournaient autour, seuls à ignorer des sentiments que tout le monde autour d'eux avait décelés immédiatement. Ils se complétaient à la perfection, et même si à la lumière des derniers évènements leur lien pouvait trouver une justification, elle n'était pas la seule. Leurs racines saiyennes n'étaient qu'un élément de cette alchimie dont Goten s'était sincèrement réjoui.

Il avait eu confirmation de la force des sentiments de Trunks quand celui-ci s'était effondré au départ de Pan. Ces derniers mois, il était devenu froid, désagréable, blessant. Il avait totalement délaissé leurs amis, ses études, pour s'abrutir de coups dans la salle de gravité de la Corp. Goten savait pertinemment que Trunks avait recherché en vain Asuka pendant des semaines, craignant pour la vie de la jeune femme, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir provoqué son départ.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce que le jeune homme avait du ressentir en ne la retrouvant que pour réaliser immédiatement après qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle l'avait trahi. Et qu'Asuka, la jeune femme de ses rêves, n'était qu'une illusion au service de la mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

Goten lui-même ignorait si, dans les mêmes conditions, il aurait pu pardonner. Alors un prince saiyen, le fils de Végéta…

Goten soupira et se releva lentement. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Trunks :

- Tu feras comme tu voudras. Personne ne pourra t'en vouloir, pas moi en tous cas. Pan est assez grande pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes, c'est entre elle et toi tout ça.

- Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi, corrigea Trunks d'une voix affreusement calme.

- Allez, rentrons.

L'héritier de la Corp acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et décollèrent dans le ciel clair.

--------------------------------------

Contre toute attente, en effet, la vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours. Cette nouvelle identité était néanmoins fort déstabilisante pour Pan, qui peinait à s'adapter malgré les efforts conjugués de Videl, Goten, Goku et Chichi. La jeune femme avait retrouvé peu à peu ses marques, mais chaque nouvelle journée était semée d'embûches.

Satan, déjà, qui avait préféré rester à l'écart de ces histoires de Dragon, mais attendait le retour de sa petite-fille avec une impatience naturelle, mit une semaine à s'en remettre. Quand Pan était arrivée chez lui, accompagnée par Videl, il avait voulu la congédier avec un autographe, non sans avoir passé un regard appréciateur sur la silhouette de la jeune fille qui avait cru mourir de honte ; comme lui, quand sa fille lui avait expliqué la situation. Le grand champion avait bien du mal à encaisser toutes ces histoires, mais il accueillit finalement sa petite-fille avec sa bonne humeur et sa bonhomie habituelles.

Pan était retournée à la fac, accompagnée par Goten. Elle avait repassé sans y croire les examens auxquels elle ne s'était jamais présentée en juin, et était in extremis parvenue à décrocher son année. Goten également, à la surprise générale. L'oncle et la nièce gardaient un doute sur une éventuelle intervention de Bulma en leur faveur, mais ne cherchèrent pas le fin mot de l'histoire : plus que de vouloir passer dans l'année supérieure, ils désiraient surtout en finir avec l'année passée, sur tous les plans.

Videl, elle, luttait au jour le jour pour empêcher sa famille d'exploser. Gohan et Pan, s'ils vivaient sous le même toit, faisaient tout pour s'éviter. Le saiyen était rentré tard, le lendemain du retour de sa fille. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque, n'avait rien demandé, ne voulait rien savoir. Il s'adressait rarement à la jeune fille, qu'il appelait cependant par son prénom, même si celui-ci semblait à chaque fois lui brûler les lèvres. Pour ne pas souffrir de la froideur de son père, Pan fuyait. Elle passait de longs moments avec sa mère quand Gohan était encore à son labo, mais dès que l'heure de son retour approchait elle partait rejoindre son oncle ou son grand-père, épuisant son énergie et ses frustrations en entraînements longs et pénibles.

Sur l'insistance de Bra et Bulma, Pan était finalement allée les voir à la Corp ; depuis, elle y passait régulièrement. Elle s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour s'y rendre en l'absence de Trunks, mais hélas n'avait pu éviter de le croiser. La dernière fois qu'il s'étaient trouvés face à face, Pan se trouvait alors dans le salon, avec Bra et Bulma, à papoter en mangeant les délicieux gâteaux de Madame Brief. Sentant soudain son ki approcher, la jeune femme avait blêmi, mais déjà la porte coulissait, révélant la haute silhouette du jeune homme. Il avait lui aussi parfaitement senti la présence de Pan, qui ne dissimulait dorénavant plus son ki. Il s'avança d'un pas léger mais rapide, se dirigeant vers sa mère. Posant rapidement un regard froid vers la jeune fille, il se contenta à son égard d'un sec :

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Pan, les yeux baissés, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Trunks se tourna immédiatement vers Bulma :

- Maman, je prends la voiture, la dernière. Ne m'attends pas, je rentrerai tard.

- Ah, bon. Amuse-toi bien, et attention à la voiture, hein, c'est un prototype je te rappelle !

Il haussa les épaules. Une voix retentit alors, depuis l'entrée de la pièce :

- Pardon, je…

Bulma, Bra et Pan se retournèrent d'un seul geste, et découvrirent dans l'embrasure une ravissante jeune femme blonde, élégante et souriante. Elle posa sur Trunks ses grands yeux pâles :

- Je n'ai pas trouvé, je suis navrée.

- Au fond du couloir, répondit-il avec un agacement manifeste.

Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Pan : très pâle, celle-ci ne quittait pas la nouvelle venue du regard. Un mince sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui susurra :

- Mais entre donc, que je te présente !

La jeune fille sourit plus largement et entra dans la pièce, Bulma et Pan se levant automatiquement. Seule Bra resta profondément enfoncée dans son fauteuil, le regard noir. Trunks fit les présentations :

- Mindy, je te présente ma mère…

- Madame Brief, c'est un grand honneur ! s'exclama la jeune fille, rose de plaisir de serrer la main de ce génie mondialement connu.

- Enchantée, se contenta de répondre Bulma en souriant.

- … ma sœur, Bra…

- Salut, marmonna l'intéressée.

- .. et Pan, une copine de ma sœur.

Mindy écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà croisé Pan, et ne s'attendait pas à ce que Trunks la lui présente comme l'amie d'une fillette d'à peine dix ans. Pan sourit à peine :

- Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà vues mais nous n'avions pas été présentées.

- Oui, je crois aussi… murmura Mindy. Ah oui ! C'était au réveillon de l'an dernier !

Pan accusa le choc, livide. Il lui sembla, soudain, qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle parvint à balbutier :

- C'est possible, je ne sais plus.

- Bon, on y va, coupa Trunks.

Le visage du jeune homme s'était instantanément assombri. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Mindy et l'entraîna vers la sortie, dans un geste plus autoritaire qu'affectueux. La jeune fille parvint juste à crier un « au revoir ! » à la cantonade que déjà la porte se refermait sur eux. Pan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, crispant ses poings sur le tissu de son jean. Bulma et Bra échangèrent un regard navré, et la mère de Trunks soupira :

- Désolée pour… ça.

- Ce n'est rien Bulma, répondit Pan avec un sourire triste.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, je n'en avais pas même entendu parler.

- C'est bon, il n'y a rien à expliquer. C'est normal, la vie continue.

La voix de Pan manquait atrocement d'assurance, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Un silence gêné s'installa, avant que quelques longues secondes plus tard Bra ne déclare d'un ton acerbe :

- De toutes façons cette fille je ne l'aime pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda Pan en souriant doucement.

- Elle est blonde, je n'aime pas les blondes. À part C18 et Marron, bien sûr, commenta la petite fille avant d'enfourner un gâteau.

- Et à part ta grand-mère, renchérit Bulma.

- Grand-mère ne compte pas, c'est une fausse blonde, répondit calmement l'enfant.

- Bra ! hurla Bulma d'un ton plein de reproche… et d'amusement.

Pan pouffa de rire, aspergeant de café la table basse. Bra lui jeta un coup d'œil victorieux : il était hors de question que son frère rende Pan malheureuse. Hors de question.

---------------------------------

- Papa ! Mon papounet chéri !

Végéta eut un réflexe de recul quand la petite fille vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille, se lovant contre lui. Instinctivement, il balaya le couloir du regard, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Passablement rassuré, le Prince soupira et posa sa large main sur la joue rose de Bra. Elle releva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus et lui décocha un sourire angélique qui fit fondre instantanément le cœur de glace du saiyen.

Comme à chaque fois. C'était horripilant, délicieusement horripilant. Il était persuadé que, quelque part, elle était peut-être l'être le plus dangereux qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Cette gamine était à la fois sa plus grande défaite… et sa plus belle victoire. Il sourit, amusé, et demanda d'un air las :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Mais rien ! répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quelque chose ?

Végéta soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de gravité, sa fille sautillant sur ses talons. Il grogna :

- Tu veux toujours quelque chose Bra.

- Mais non, là c'est juste pour savoir un truc…

- Demande à ta mère.

- Maman ne saura pas, c'est un truc de guerrier, minauda-t-elle, sûre de son effet.

Végéta suspendit son pas et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa fille, fronçant les sourcils :

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Elle s'étira et fit mine d'hésiter, mains sur les hanches. Son père gronda :

- Bra…

- Tu vas participer au tournoi ?

Les yeux sombres du prince s'agrandirent de surprise :

- Le tournoi ? Lequel ?

- Ben, le tournoi mondial des arts martiaux !

Végéta resta coi quelques instants, face à sa fille qui lui souriait d'un air supérieur. Elle murmura, faussement surprise :

- Ah bon ? Tu ne savais pas ? Il va avoir lieu dans quelques semaines.

- Et comment est-ce que TU sais cela toi ?

- Je suis très intelligente. Et puis tu es l'homme le plus fort du monde, alors ce genre de chose peut t'intéresser, comme avant, non ?

Un éclat amusé passa dans les pupilles noires du Prince : comment parvenait-elle toujours à le manipuler avec tant d'aisance, sans qu'il n'en ressente plus qu'une légère pointe d'agacement ? Il s'en apercevait pourtant parfaitement, il lisait en elle comme elle en lui… mais n'arrivait pas à trouver cela désagréable. Cela le stupéfiait toujours, après toutes ces années ; cela l'émerveillait, plutôt. Un très léger rire passa ses lèvres et il demanda :

- En effet. Mais non, je n'y participerai pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait avoir lieu, et je m'en moque. Ce genre de soi disant compétition inepte m'ennuie.

- Ah. Personne que nous connaissons ne va y participer alors ? demanda Bra qui semblait déçue.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Végéta en haussant les épaules. Il faudra demander à Son Goku si ses rejetons et lui ont l'intention de s'adonner à ces pitreries.

Le Prince fronça les sourcils et continua, songeur :

- Dans ce cas, cela pourrait être un entraînement valable pour ton frère, remarque…

Un sourire machiavélique passa sur les lèvres de Bra qui demanda d'une voix angélique :

- Trunks ? Ah oui, pourquoi pas… Il a fait des progrès, non ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait battre Goten ?

- Évidemment ! répondit le Prince, piqué au vif dans son orgueil paternel.

- Mais Trunks ne voudra certainement pas, avec ses études, ses copines, tout ça…

Végéta regarda sa fille avec un sourire narquois :

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui demander son avis.

Bra et son père échangèrent un sourire entendu. L'enfant s'avança alors et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, entoura de ses bras frêles le cou de Végéta avant de déposer sur sa joue un rapide baiser :

- Je te laisse, je vais aller voir maman. À tout à l'heure !

Il feignit une grimace mais, avant d'entrer dans la salle de gravité, suivit d'un regard bienveillant Bra qui s'éloignait d'un pas dansant dans le couloir.

La petite fille, rejetant en arrière sa magnifique chevelure bleue, se sourit à elle-même : c'était trop facile. Désespérément trop facile.

---------------------------------

Trunks entra dans le salon, son portable collé à l'oreille, et adressa un clin d'œil à sa petite sœur qui, allongée dans le canapé, suivait avec passion un dessin animé. Il continua sa conversation :

- … Oui, je pense venir samedi soir, mais c'est bien parce que tu seras là, moi ça me saoule… T'es certain de venir, hein ? Ta mère ne va rien dire ?... d'accord. Tu as vu Piccolo dernièrement ? …. Non, mais je me disais qu'à l'occasion je serais bien passé au Palais m'entraîner un peu avec lui, pour une fois, on pourrait y aller ensemble… C'est ça, pourquoi pas.

- C'est Goten ? demanda soudain Bra qui s'était redressée.

- Oui, c'est Goten, pourquoi ?

- Tu me le passeras après !

Trunks écarquilla les yeux, puis balbutia dans le combiné :

- Non, c'était ma sœur, elle veut te parler… Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Bra, pourquoi veux-tu parler à Goten ?

La petite fille décocha à son frère un sourire carnassier :

- Pour lui avouer que je suis folle de lui depuis toujours, évidemment.

- Stupide gamine, grinça Trunks. Bon, Goten je te dis à samedi au pire, et je te passe la peste qui me sert de sœur, je te souhaite bien du courage. Et je te rappelle qu'elle est mineure, hein !

Le jeune homme décolla en souriant son oreille du portable où résonnait la voix outrée de son meilleur ami, et la petite fille se saisit de l'appareil. Elle chantonna d'un ton enjoué :

- Salut Goten ! Tu vas bien ?

Trunks fronça les sourcils en la regardant quitter la pièce. Toute action inhabituelle de Bra Brief était, par nature, dangereuse.


	14. Duels

_Je mets à jour moins souvent, et j'en suis navrée. Mais je dispose de bien moins de temps pour écrire, et j'arrive en plus dans des scènes que je maîtrise beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins ! Merci d'avance de votre patience. Et surtout, merci de vos commentaires, qui sont absolument adorables, et me donnent à chaque fois un sourire stupide. Vraiment, je ne m'en lasse pas._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Pan y avait réfléchi, longuement. Cette situation n'était plus possible.

La jeune fille avait attendu, trop attendu ; attendu quoi d'ailleurs ? Un miracle ? Non, la réalisation de son premier vœu. Elle avait espéré, inconsciemment, que la situation se rétablirait d'elle-même. Que les coeurs se cicatriseraient comme de vulgaires blessures physiques. Elle réalisait à présent son erreur, alors que Shenron lui-même l'avait pourtant prévenue :

_« Je ne peux exaucer ton souhait. J'aurais pu leur faire oublier, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu demandes. Il n'est pas de mon ressort qu'un jour, peut-être, tu sois pardonnée. Ce vœu, il t'appartient en grande partie de le réaliser par toi-même.»_

Les semaines étaient devenues des mois, et rien n'avait vraiment changé chez les Sons. Chichi, et surtout Videl, faisaient tout pour maintenir un semblant d'unité familiale, mais dès que Gohan et sa fille se trouvaient dans la même pièce la tension devenait quasiment insoutenable pour tout le monde. Le saiyen restait parfaitement calme, mesuré, doux même. Mais pour qui le connaissait bien, c'est-à-dire tout le monde chez lui, il continuait de souffrir intérieurement de cette blessure qui ne se cicatrisait pas. Le lien était brisé, à jamais peut-être, avait fini par réaliser Pan. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur entre eux, aucune affection manifeste. Ils se tournaient autour, s'épiant, se jaugeant sans cesse et mesurant la moindre des paroles qu'ils échangeaient, parfois. Rarement.

Les quelques fois où, au début, Chichi avait tenté de coincer son fils en particulier pour lui ordonner de rétablir la situation, il lui avait fait remarquer doucement qu'il ne voyait pas le problème : il avait accepté Pan sous son toit, elle vivait chez eux, elle avait retrouvé sa famille, et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher, à lui, la moindre animosité à l'égard de la jeune fille. Même la femme de Goku n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer de vraiment convaincant.

La situation avec Trunks paraissait encore plus désespérée. Si là encore Pan ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer à chaque mention du jeune homme, si elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de hanter ses rêves, elle savait que lui, de son côté, avait tiré sur leur relation un trait définitif. Ils se croisaient rarement, et ne se parlaient jamais. Trunks lui accordait à peine un regard et, elle l'avait compris, la considérait vraiment à nouveau comme une simple amie de sa sœur. Une amie qu'il fuyait désespérément, cependant. Finies, les après-midi à quatre dans le parc de la Corp ; finies les sorties avec son oncle et Trunks, les ballades, les éclats de rire. Fini.

Pour Trunks, Pan faisait partie du passé. Il était désormais tourné vers une autre vie, vers d'autres conquêtes, même si tout le monde dans l'entourage de Pan prenait bien soin de ne pas parler devant elle du séduisant héritier.

Il fallait juste qu'elle se donne du temps pour faire, à son tour, le deuil de ce premier amour. Du temps…

Elle respira profondément, assise sur un rocher en bordure du lac. Après tout, elle avait déjà la chance inouïe de pouvoir vivre, comme avant, dans cet environnement paisible et aimant. Elle se trouvait elle-même bien égoïste de ne pouvoir s'en satisfaire, d'avoir toujours ce nœud à l'estomac, cette amertume.

Mais en ce qui concernait Gohan, le temps était écoulé. Il fallait agir, il fallait que cela change, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que sa mère et toute leur famille souffrent de cet état de fait devenait insupportable.

Pan avait beaucoup réfléchi… et s'était décidée.

Elle se redressa, s'étira et, debout sur la roche, sourit tristement à son reflet. Elle devait essayer.

---------------------------

Gohan acheva son dernier kata, dans un mouvement souple et d'une infinie précision. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et, bien que ce fût l'hiver, réchauffait les flancs de la montagne. Au loin, derrière le rideau d'arbres, on devinait les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des cheminées de deux maisons. Videl et Chichi devaient être en train de préparer à manger pour le repas du soir.

Le saiyen se massa doucement l'arrière de la nuque, un mince sourire sur le visage. Il aimait ce calme, cette sérénité que ne lui offrait que le silence de la nature. C'est pour retrouver cette tranquillité que, régulièrement, il déclinait les propositions de son père ou de son frère de se joindre à eux pour l'entraînement. C'était étrange comme, avec l'âge, il avait finalement compris ce besoin de Goku de s'isoler de temps à autre et de se ressourcer au contact des éléments.

Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe et, inspirant profondément, ferma ses paupières, vidant son esprit de tout ce qui n'était pas le bruissement des feuilles, le chant des oiseaux dans le ciel.

Il bloqua soudain sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux, concentré : elle venait vers lui. Il percevait son ki, puissant et pur. Il n'eut le temps que de lever les yeux pour la voir se poser devant lui, à quelques mètres.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Gohan dit d'un ton neutre :

- Bonjour, Pan.

- Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille en avançant de quelques pas.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que la jeune fille tenait, entre ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement, un petit paquet.

Une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu envahit Gohan qui, toujours assis, regarda Pan s'avancer vers lui et lui tendre l'objet. Il ne le prit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers elle et de demander plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les doigts de Pan se crispèrent sur le papier et elle balbutia :

- C'est… un cadeau.

Gohan haussa les sourcils :

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Aujourd'hui… C'est la fête des pères.

Il blêmit mais ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux, de longues secondes. Pan était toujours debout, tenant le paquet devant elle, le cœur battant. Gohan finit par se lever et, non sans hésitation, le prit du bout des doigts. Un froid « merci » passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, souhaitant mettre fin au plus vite à une situation des plus désagréables.

C'était mal connaître la jeune femme : à peine les pieds du saiyen avaient-ils quitté le sol que la voix de Pan l'interpella :

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Il croisa le regard sombre de Pan : il avait cet éclat décidé qui n'appartenait qu'à Videl et elle. Gohan se posa à nouveau au sol et soupira :

- Si, si tu veux.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Ouvrir le paquet ? S'extasier bêtement devant la cravate ou le presse papier qu'elle lui aurait acheté ? La gratifier d'un sourire et rentrer dîner ?

Il pouvait le faire, après tout. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il voulait juste… rester seul. Loin.

Avec un sourire de circonstance, il déchira le papier. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant au contact rugueux d'une écorce, et Gohan découvrit deux bouts de bois rectangulaires, grossièrement taillés en arrondi à leurs extrémités. L'un, plus petit, s'emboîtait plus ou moins bien dans l'autre. Réunis, ils formaient une sorte de cylindre clos qui tenait dans la main. Détachant les deux parties, le saiyen découvrit que l'intérieur était tapissé de coton. Il écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Pan rougit et balbutia :

- C'est… un étui à lunettes. C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Gohan cligna des yeux : elle semblait fière de… ça ? Comme voulait-elle qu'il mette ses lunettes dedans ? Au mieux elles seraient esquintées par le bois, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Sans parler que l'objet était grossier, mal taillé, pas fini. Fuyant son regard, il esquissa cependant un sourire poli :

- Ah oui… Je… Eh bien merci.

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête : Pan avait baissé les yeux et son visage était à présent emprunt d'une profonde tristesse. Gohan, fort mal à l'aise, se passa la main dans la nuque. Il répondit d'un ton faussement enjoué :

- Si, si, tu m'as fait un… étui à lunettes. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel étui à lunettes. C'est… le dernier cadeau que je t'ai fait, enfant.

Le saiyen releva les yeux et croisa ceux, brillants, de la jeune fille. Elle continua :

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas du cadeau que je t'avais fait pour la fête des pères. Celui-ci c'était celui de ton anniversaire. C'est grand-père qui m'avait donné l'idée et il m'avait un peu aidée. J'ai essayé d'en réaliser un similaire, aussi… mal fait !

Un léger rire passa ses lèvres. Gohan la regardait toujours, interdit. Elle continua d'un ton amer :

- Forcément, j'avais neuf ans. Mais j'y avais passé du temps, beaucoup de temps. J'avais pris le coton à la maison, sans que maman le sache, je voulais que personne à part grand-père ne soit au courant de mon idée, j'étais très fière. Et quand je te l'ai offert, devant toute la famille, tu étais si heureux ! Tu l'as montré à tout le monde, tout le monde s'est extasié, j'étais tellement contente. Tu n'as jamais mis tes lunettes dedans, bien sûr, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Toutes les heures que j'avais passées à réaliser ce truc immonde avaient trouvé leur récompense dans ton sourire quand tu m'avais serrée contre toi.

Elle se tut, et se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher une larme de perler au coin de sa paupière. Le saiyen n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux noirs posés sur elle. Il articula lentement :

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ce n'était pas moi.

- Si c'était toi ! s'écria alors Pan.

- Oui, corrigea Gohan d'un ton agacé, c'était moi, mais je voulais dire…

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots. Pan sourit amèrement :

- Tu veux dire que c'était sûrement toi, mais que ce n'était pas moi. Que c'était ta fille, celle qui avait huit ans, celle que j'ai tuée.

Gohan ne bougea toujours pas mais elle sentit son ki s'élever dangereusement. Il demanda d'un ton affreusement calme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous de moi ?

- Que tu arrêtes de me traiter avec cette indifférence qui me détruit !

Un éclat de colère brilla dans les yeux noirs de Gohan qui gronda :

- N'inverse pas les rôles.

------------------------------

Les baguettes de Goten restèrent suspendues dans l'air, à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et rencontra, face à lui, le regard inquiet de Goku qui avait également cessé de manger. Le jeune homme demanda d'un ton inquiet :

- Tu l'as senti, hein ?

- Bien sûr. C'est ton frère…

- .. et Pan. Elle est avec lui.

Ils reposèrent leurs baguettes et se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait, concentrés sur les deux kis qu'ils sentaient irradier, pas très loin, dans la montagne. Chichi, debout devant l'évier, se retourna et écarquilla les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il avec Gohan et Pan ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Goku. Ils sont ensemble, et à priori cela ne se passe pas bien.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient se battre à nouveau ? demanda Goten.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, mais dans le doute, on va aller…

- Vous n'irez nulle part, coupa tranquillement Chichi.

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits. Chichi était debout, s'essuyant tranquillement les mains dans son tablier de cuisine. Elle semblait soudain très calme, presque sereine.

- Mais maman…

- Non, Goten. Il faut qu'ils s'expliquent, enfin. J'ai confiance en mon fils et en ma petite-fille. Laissez-les.

Son Goku resta quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant que décider. Sa femme releva alors les yeux vers lui et, doucement, lui sourit :

- Il le faut. Tu le sais comme moi.

Le saiyen sourit à son tour et hocha la tête :

- Tu as sûrement raison. Goten, rassieds-toi, et finissons de goûter.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis, à l'instar de ses parents, sourit à son tour et s'installa à nouveau devant son cinquième bol de riz.

-----------------------------

En effet Gohan et Pan détournèrent les yeux au même instant et leur énergie retomba. Tout cela était vain, tellement vain. Cette situation, cette relation superficielle, ces efforts voués à l'échec. La moindre tentative de dialogue se soldait, encore une fois, par une joute stérile. À croire qu'ils n'étaient plus un père et une fille, mais uniquement deux saiyens éternellement sur la défensive. Ils demeurèrent immobiles quelques instants, murés dans leur silence.

Pan tremblait des larmes qu'elle parvenait encore à retenir. Elle gémit, autant pour Gohan que pour elle-même :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Son père baissa la tête. La présence de la jeune fille le mettait, comme toujours, atrocement mal à l'aise. Quelque part, lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Et lui aussi aurait tellement voulu mettre un terme à tout cela, à cette situation impossible dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, malgré eux. Il voyait Pan souffrir, il voyait Pan lutter. Il comprenait sa douleur, quelque part si semblable à la sienne.

Il avait accepté sa présence, son identité. C'était une saiyen, une Son. Elle ressemblait à Chichi, à Videl, elle avait retrouvé avec Goten la complicité qu'ils avaient toujours partagée. Elle possédait en elle cette gentillesse et cette franchise de ses deux grands-pères. Elle pouvait, dans le même geste, allier la grâce de Videl et la maladresse touchante de Goku.

Elle avait sa force, elle avait son regard.

Elle avait sauvé leur avenir, elle avait rendu le sourire à sa femme.

Mais quelque chose, en lui, une morsure douloureuse, persistait. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre elle et l'enfant qu'il avait perdu. Elles restaient deux êtres distincts, et l'une avait pris la place de l'autre. Il se savait injuste de lui reprocher… d'exister, tout simplement. Il s'en voulait, mais se sentait impuissant. Tous les autres étaient parvenus, instinctivement ou petit à petit, à tisser ce lien précieux entre l'enfant et la jeune femme, à transmettre à ce qu'elle était devenue l'affection qu'ils avaient pour l'enfant qu'elle avait été.

Pas lui. Il se sentait totalement démuni devant quelque chose que, pour une fois, il ne maîtriserait jamais.

Il secoua doucement la tête et murmura avec une tragique sincérité :

- Je suis… désolé.

Pan émit un gémissement et, soudain pâle comme un linge, porta la main à sa bouche, comme si elle venait de recevoir un choc immense. Elle tomba à genoux et Gohan fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne dis jamais cela, ne dis plus jamais cela. Pas devant moi, pas comme ça.

- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune fille, qui semblait lutter pour retrouver sa respiration, ferma les yeux un instant. Sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure vibrant d'une douleur sans nom :

- C'est ça. C'est la dernière chose que tu as dite quand tu es… quand tu es mort. C'est Goten qui t'a ramené là où nous étions tous, il pleurait comme un enfant, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il a juste regardé maman et elle s'est précipitée vers toi. Elle me faisait peur, elle criait. Tu étais allongé sur un matelas, grand-mère essayait de me traîner hors de la pièce, avec Bulma, mais… elles n'y arrivaient pas, je crois. Je ne sais plus. Je voyais juste maman, qui était penchée sur toi, qui t'ordonnait de ne pas mourir, de ne pas nous laisser, que tu étais un saiyen, que tu étais Son Gohan, que tu ne pouvais pas…

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, comme perdue dans sa morbide contemplation d'une scène qui n'arriverait pourtant jamais. Elle continua :

- Elle était rouge, tout était rouge autour de toi. Tout ce sang, tous ces cris… Je tapais, je hurlais… Je voulais aller te voir, je voulais que maman arrête de crier. Et puis, soudain, elle a arrêté. Il y a eu un silence terrible, et elle s'est penchée sur toi, elle a posé sa tête sur ton torse et c'est alors qu'on a entendu, qu'on a tous entendu. Tu as juste dit ça. Tu as juste dit… que tu étais désolé.

Pan se mit à trembler, son corps secoué par l'intensité de ce souvenir enfoui depuis toujours. Gohan la regardait sans bouger, incapable de détacher son regard de cet être si puissant qui, en cet instant, semblait brisé par sa mort à lui. La voix de Pan s'éleva à nouveau ; elle ne s'adressait pas vraiment à quelqu'un, elle semblait seulement incapable soudain de retenir plus longtemps la souffrance qu'elle avait gardée pour elle toutes ces années :

- Moi aussi, ma vie s'est arrêtée ce jour-là. Notre vie à tous. Notre situation est identique, en fait. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu dans le souvenir des huit premières années de ma vie. Tout était alors… si parfait.

Elle sourit, ses yeux embués de larmes perdus dans des souvenirs qu'elle pensait être seule à connaître.

- Je me souviens de plein de choses en fait. J'ai passé tellement d'heures, de journées, uniquement à me replonger dans cette époque, quand tu étais là. Quand le dimanche c'est toi qui venais me chercher dans ma chambre à mon réveil. Quand tu me tenais à peine entre tes doigts pour voler, mais je savais que jamais je ne pourrais tomber. Quand maman disait que j'avais assez mangé, que j'étais trop petite, et que tu me refilais alors en douce la fin de ton riz au lait avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Quand tu passais des journées avec moi en forêt, à me montrer la moindre fleur, le plus petit insecte, comme s'ils étaient les plus fabuleux des trésors. Quand tu me laissais me mettre sur tes genoux pendant que tu travaillais à ton bureau, et que tu me caressais alors doucement le front pendant des heures.

Pan leva un visage emprunt d'une totale sérénité malgré les larmes qui striaient ses joues. Offrant au ciel un sourire radieux, elle continua :

- Et le soir, parfois, c'est à toi que je demandais une histoire, et à chaque fois tu voulais me lire les mêmes livres que maman, et moi tout ce que je désirais c'était que tu me racontes, encore, tout ce qui était arrivé quand tu étais petit. Je parvenais toujours à mes fins. Quand tu te mettais à raconter, alors tout devenait magique : il y avait grand-père Goku qui arrivait à vaincre tous les méchants, il y avait Bulma et Végéta qui se criaient dessus du matin au soir, il y avait grand-mère qui voulait te faire travailler tout le temps avec des machines bizarres pour apprendre la nuit, il y avait Krilin qui sauvait C18, toi avec ton casque et ta cape rouge, et maman qui voulait voler et qui était tellement belle le jour où elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Et dans ta bouche tout était si merveilleux : il n'y avait pas de mort, il n'y avait pas de souffrance. Quand Bra venait dormir, tu nous racontais Végéta avec sa chemise rose, et la tête de Bulma quand vous avez appris qui était Trunks, et la victoire de ce dernier, enfant, au championnat d'arts martiaux.

Les yeux de Pan se voilèrent à nouveau et sa voix trembla :

- Je t'ai encore plus admiré, ensuite, quand j'ai su la vérité. Quand j'ai su que, pour moi, tu transformais tes pires souvenirs en une épopée lumineuse et colorée, avec des monstres stupides et des gentils surpuissants qui gagnaient toujours. Quand pour moi tu avais réussi à dépasser ta souffrance, ton passé. Moi… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir cette force. Chaque journée est un combat, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à accepter mon propre passé, à aller au-delà de toute cette souffrance, comme tu avais su le faire.

- Mais c'est grâce à toi que j'y suis parvenu, Pan.

La jeune femme cessa de respirer, transpercée au plus profond d'elle-même par cette voix grave et douce auprès d'elle. Lentement, terrifiée à l'idée de voir s'évanouir l'espoir que cette voix avait fait naître, elle tourna la tête.

Son Gohan s'était doucement approché et avait baissé ses yeux sombres vers Pan. Le visage du saiyen semblait emprunt d'un grand calme et d'une immense tristesse. Il mit un genou à terre et plongea dans le regard voilé de sa fille. Il sembla, un instant, chercher ses mots, et murmura finalement :

- C'est en toi que j'ai puisé cette force. C'est à ta naissance et à celle de Bra que tout a changé, enfin. C'est à ce moment-là que, tous, nous avons osé espérer. Nous avons cru que plus rien n'arriverait, que c'était fini. Que, toutes les deux, vous ne connaîtriez jamais ce que, tous, nous avions vécu. Que les monstres avaient réellement été vaincus, que les gentils avaient vraiment gagné. Et que pour elle et toi tout cela… resterait des contes pour enfant.

Il baissa les yeux et, instinctivement, serra les poings :

- J'ai échoué, nous avons échoué. Je lis chaque jour dans tes yeux cette souffrance que, moi aussi, j'ai ressentie jadis. J'aurais donné ma vie pour que jamais, jamais tu ne connaisses cela. J'ai manifestement échoué et j'en suis en effet…. tellement désolé.

Pan ferma les yeux, quand soudain la chaleur d'une main sur la sienne lui fit relever la tête. Gohan, presque craintivement, avait posé sa large main sur celle de la jeune fille :

- Mais je crois… que nous pleurons tous deux la mort de l'autre depuis trop longtemps. Alors qu'en fait… nous sommes tous les deux là, non ?

Et, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le saiyen sourit. Son visage s'illumina de ce sourire si doux, si franc, si plein d'espoir et de sincérité. Le sourire de l'innocence retrouvée, le sourire de Son Gohan.

Pan sentit ses lèvres trembler, son cœur se gonflant d'une émotion en laquelle elle ne croyait plus. Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent alors avec une infinie délicatesse et Gohan attira sa fille contre lui. Elle se blottit dans sa chaleur, dans l'énergie puissante et douce qui irradiait de lui, dans son parfum et, cramponnant ses doigts au tissu du kimono orange de son père, elle éclata en sanglots.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à genoux dans l'herbe, Gohan berçant contre lui sa fille qui, pour la première fois depuis ses neufs ans, versait des larmes de joie.

-------------------------------

Videl, qui s'inquiétait depuis des heures pour son mari comme pour sa fille, était fermement décidée à les incendier purement et simplement.

Pourtant elle ne dit rien quand ils arrivèrent. Rien. Elle sentit instantanément que quelque chose avait changé, que tout avait changé. C'était une intime évidence, une fragile et puissante alchimie entre des êtres qui semblaient cependant toujours les mêmes.

La soirée se passa comme toutes les autres, sans explications, sans effusions. Sans rien de vraiment tangible mais dans une harmonie naturelle et limpide.

Gohan suivit des yeux sa fille alors qu'elle montait se coucher. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de Pan se referma sur elle que le saiyen sentit deux bras entourer doucement sa taille. Il baissa la tête et rencontra le regard bleu de Videl qui s'était blottie contre lui. Craignant que sa voix ne se brise sous l'émotion, son épouse ne put que demander dans un murmure :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Gohan sourit et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Videl :

- On s'est… On s'est raconté une histoire. Qui finit bien.

------------------------------

- _Tu es consciente de ce que je risque ?_

- Allons allons, tu es un grand garçon ! Ce n'est pas mon frère qui va te faire peur quand même !

- _Si, justement._

- Tu me déçois Goten.

- _Tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas toi qui risques de te retrouver face à un saiyen furieux de s'être fait avoir par son meilleur ami !_

- Eh, oh, je vis avec lui, je risque moi aussi des représailles je te signale.

- _C'est ça ! Trunks sait parfaitement que s'il touche à un seul de tes précieux cheveux, il a Végéta sur le dos pour des semaines !_

- Ce n'est pas faux, gloussa la petite fille dans le combiné. Que veux-tu, c'est le privilège d'être une princesse saiyenne, mon cher Goten.

- _Une petite peste gâtée oui ! Je te jure…_

- Bon, revenons-en à nos affaires : tu t'es chargé de Pan ?

- _Oui, c'est bon, je nous inscris tous les deux. Elle n'a accepté que lorsque je lui ai promis que Trunks ne voulait pas y participer. Je déteste mentir à ma nièce._

- Allons allons, tu ne mens pas vraiment : mon frère ne _veut pas_ participer au tournoi. Mais papa l'y oblige, c'est toute la nuance.

- _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as récupéré ce qu'il y avait de pire chez ton père et ta mère ?_

- Je suis flattée, Son Goten, roucoula Bra.

- _Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon, et s'ils apprennent d'ici le début du tournoi que l'autre va y participer ?_

- Réfléchis un peu, comment veux-tu que cela se produise ? Satan t'a promis qu'il ne divulguerait pas l'identité des participants avant le tournoi.

- _Mais s'ils l'apprennent par tes parents, ou les miens ?_

- Pfff… C'est dans à peine une semaine, nos familles se voient tous les trente-six du mois, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils décident de se rendre visite alors qu'ils savent qu'ils se verront tous au tournoi.

- _Mouai. Bref, les seuls qui peuvent gaffer, c'est toi et moi, en fait._

- Oui. C'est-à-dire surtout toi.

- _Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être la sœur de Trunks et, surtout, la fille de Végéta._

- C'est surtout eux qui ont de la chance de m'avoir.

- _Bon, mais qu'attends-tu exactement de ce tournoi ? Juste qu'ils se revoient avec tout le monde, qu'ils discutent ? Ou autre chose ?_

- Pas du tout. J'en attends bien plus. Il est évident que vous vous retrouverez en phase finale, et alors Pan se battra contre Boo, et il gagnera.

- _Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

- Pan m'a raconté que Boo a des pouvoirs magiques, tu vas lui demander d'influer sur le tirage au sort. Je vois d'ici la scène : elle est blessée, Trunks est furieux, il vole à son secours, lui fait une grande déclaration et voilà !

- _Bra_… _tu es sûre que tu parles de Pan et Trunk, là ? Parce que ça, c'était Gohan et Videl, je te rappelle._

- Justement, tu vois, ça a déjà marché, et c'était follement romantique ! Je veux tellement assister à cela ! Voir l'autre se battre leur fera réaliser leurs sentiments. Ce sera ma-gni-fi-que !

- _C'est complètement stupide ! Cela n'arrivera jamais._

- Tu n'y connais rien, c'est tout. Tu n'es qu'un garçon.

- _Tu rêves ! En plus on sait tous que Boo n'est plus dangereux. _

- Il n'empêche que le combat sera forcément violent, et que Pan souffrira. Cela suffira. Après, ils se débrouillent, on aura fait tout notre possible. Mais je suis sûre de moi.

- _Si tu le dis… Bon eh bien on se revoit au tournoi avec tous les autres alors. Je me charge de Boo au moment du tirage au sort. À samedi._

- Parfait ! Et un conseil, Goten : dis-lui aussi de ne pas te faire tomber contre mon frère, sinon tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Allez, gros bisous !

Bra éclata de rire et Goten soupira. Comment lutter contre une gamine de dix ans qui, en plus, était la fille de Bulma Brief et du Prince Végéta ?

----------------------------

Cette dernière semaine passa à toute allure, chez les Brief comme chez les Son. L'intensité de l'entraînement des trois jeunes saiyens redoubla : Goten et Pan se battaient fréquemment avec Goku, mais la jeune fille passait aussi de précieuses heures avec Gohan et Piccolo. Le Namek était, après tout, celui qui l'avait entraînée intensément avant qu'il ne meure à son tour et qu'elle ne fuie la Terre de son époque. Gohan n'aurait pu trouvé meilleur sensei pour sa fille unique et se réjouissait qu'elle suive ses traces avec une telle ferveur. Trunks, de son côté, passait ses journées enfermé avec Végéta dans la salle de gravité qui était à présent poussée au maximum de sa puissance. Bulma et son père travaillaient déjà sur un nouveau modèle qui puisse pour un temps satisfaire l'avidité des deux saiyens.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent séparément au grand stade, chacun en famille. Végéta accompagnait Bulma et Bra et, surtout, voulait vérifier que son fils ne leur fausserait pas compagnie au dernier moment. Pan et Goten discutaient gaiement, sous les regards complices de Gohan et Goku alors que Videl et Chichi suivaient tranquillement. À l'entrée des vestiaires Pan abandonna les siens et partit rejoindre les quelques autres femmes qui se risquaient à concourir. Alors qu'elle finissait de nouer sa ceinture orange sur son ample pantalon noir, une voix lui fit relever la tête :

- Tiens, mais c'est ma copine de fac !

Devant elle, mains sur les hanches, un sourire méprisant sur les traits, se tenait une fille d'à peu près son âge, athlétique et musclée. Pan fronça les sourcils : elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part. L'autre continua :

- Waou, tu oses te battre même sans tes chevaliers servants ? Alors, t'as finalement réussi à te le faire, ce fameux Goten ?

Pan écarquilla les yeux… et se souvint. Elle répondit, d'un ton parfaitement calme :

- Ah oui, je me rappelle. Tu es celle qui a insulté Son Gohan, avec tes amies.

- Parfaitement ! Je suis Kim Isirga, élève à l'école de Satan ! Et ça me fait bien plaisir de te voir ici, je vais pouvoir te filer une bonne correction… enfin si tu passes les éliminatoires, bien sûr !

Elle partit d'un grand rire. Pan baissa les yeux et vérifia que ses bottes de combat étaient parfaitement en place. Manifestement agacée par le peu d'intérêt que la jeune fille lui accordait, Kim revint à la charge :

- Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu n'es plus très rassurée tout à coup ?

- Je préfère rester calme et concentrée, si tu veux bien.

À ce moment la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à pleine volée et Satan fit une entrée triomphale, mains sur les hanches. Pénétrer dans le vestiaire des femmes ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre problème, et il passa un regard appréciateur sur toutes les demoiselles présentes qui, subjuguées par la présence du grand champion, ne songèrent même pas à réagir. Pan leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais déjà Satan venait de l'apercevoir et avançait vers elle. Kim s'inclina profondément, rouge de plaisir :

- Maître, c'est très aimable à vous de venir m'encourag…

Satan la dépassa sans la voir, se précipitant sur Pan qu'il serra à toutes forces dans ses bras. La jeune fille grimaça en riant :

- Mais arrête, tu vas m'étouffer !

Il se recula, la saisissant par les épaules, les yeux brillants de fierté :

- Ma chérie ! Ma poussinette ! Comme je suis heureux ! Ils sont tous dans la loge présidentielle, hein, je les ai bien installés !

- Merci grand-père, répondit Pan en souriant largement.

- Bon, je suis passé te souhaiter bonne chance, même si je sais que…

Il s'interrompit et partit de son grand éclat de rire habituel, aux intonations ridiculement outrancières. Puis, se rapprochant soudain, il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète :

- Dis, si on se retrouve en finale, tu me laisseras gagner, hein ? Tu feras ça pour ton vieux grand-père ?

- Mais bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas ! répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

Il se recula, souriant de plus belle, et serra une dernière fois la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Parfait, parfait ! Ah ah ! Alors à toute à l'heure ma chérie, je suis si fier de toi !

- Attends un peu, tu ne sais pas si…

Satan balaya la remarque d'un geste, riant de plus belle. Il sembla soudain reprendre conscience de la présence des autres femmes, et s'exclama :

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance à toutes ! Vous allez en avoir besoin ! Mais comme on dit, l'important c'est de participer !

Puis il rejoignit la porte, se retournant vers Pan une dernière fois :

- À tout à l'heure ma poussinette ! lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- À tout à l'heure grand-père ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

La porte se referma sur le champion et Pan s'apprêtait à faire quelques étirements… quand elle réalisa que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Bouches bées, toutes les femmes présentes la dévisageaient avec stupéfaction. Gênée, Pan se demanda si elle devait dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant une annonce retentit dans les haut-parleurs du stade :

« Tous les concurrents sont priés de rejoindre la cour latérale pour les éliminatoires, merci. »

En passant devant Kim qui, les yeux écarquillés, semblait s'être décroché la mâchoire, Pan lui dit joyeusement :

- À tout à l'heure, pour cette fameuse « correction ». Enfin, si je passe les éliminatoires bien sûr !

Elle quitta les vestiaires dans un silence total.

-------------------------

La gaîté de Pan fut de courte durée. Elle sortit pour se retrouver dans la foule compacte des compétiteurs, qui attendaient dans le brouhaha le début des éliminatoires. Munie d'un numéro, elle allait prendre sa place dans la file d'attente quand le tissu orange d'un kimono attira son regard. Elle sourit, reconnaissant la coupe hirsute de Goten et s'avança pour le rejoindre. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres quand, un impressionnant sumo se décalant, elle découvrit soudain qui accompagnait son oncle.

Cette haute stature, cet ample pantalon noir serré aux chevilles dans les bottes jaunes, la ceinture assortie, le débardeur noir sur cette parfaite musculature, ce carré court de cheveux mauves… Trunks.

Mais déjà Goten avait aperçu sa nièce et tenta de cacher son malaise soudain derrière une joyeuse exclamation qui sonnait totalement faux :

- Enfin ! Je te cherchais partout ! Je me demandais quand tu allais sortir des vestiaires !

Trunks se tourna et se figea également, un éclair passant dans ses yeux bleus. Pan et lui restèrent parfaitement immobiles, pétrifiés, se dévisageant d'un regard glacial. Puis, sans pour autant quitter la jeune femme des yeux, il articula lentement :

- Goten, tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas là.

Son meilleur ami se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, manifestement gêné :

- Ah oui ? Oh ? J'ai dit cela ?

Pan foudroya son oncle du regard :

- Tu m'as menti également, Goten.

Le fils de Goku avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de répondre. Il sentait la fureur de Pan et de son meilleur ami, et maudit Bra intérieurement. Un sourire narquois passa sur les lèvres de Trunks :

- Cela ne fait rien, je n'ai que faire de la présence de ta nièce. Je suis surprise qu'elle se batte encore, je pensais qu'elle était trop occupée à profiter de la petite vie paisible qu'elle avait volée. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a eu tout le temps de s'entraîner avant d'abandonner lâchement les siens pour venir s'incruster ici.

Quelque chose, à cet instant, se rompit au plus profond de la jeune fille. Assez. Elle avait assez payé, assez souffert. Tous le lui avaient dit, même son père qui avait enfin cessé de se battre contre ses propres sentiments. Bulma et Bra avaient pardonné, si elles lui en avaient jamais voulu d'ailleurs. Mais Trunks, non. Il restait toujours aussi froid, méchant, hautain. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Combien de temps allait-elle encaisser, le cœur gros, les remarques acerbes du jeune héritier ? L'orgueil de saiyen… Il n'était pas le seul saiyen ! Goku et Goten n'en avaient jamais voulu à Pan. Gohan avait pardonné, et Bra, avec son caractère bien trempé, adorait toujours autant celle qui restait sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille décida que cela suffisait. L'orgueil de Trunks était blessé, soit ; le sien aussi. On n'insultait pas impunément Pan Son. Encaisser sans riposter, c'était terminé. Elle était une saiyenne, elle aussi, et elle allait le lui rappeler.

Goten avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais Pan le devança, toisant Trunks avec un sourire dédaigneux :

- Monsieur Brief nous fait donc l'honneur de sa présence ? Il n'est pas en train de dilapider l'argent que sa mère et son grand-père ont gagné, eux ?

Les kis des deux jeunes gens s'étant dangereusement élevés, Goten s'interposa rapidement, légèrement inquiet :

- On se calme ! Bon, ok, je savais que vous alliez tous les deux participer, et je vous ai menti. Mais j'en ai marre de tout ça, j'aimais bien les moments qu'on passait tous les trois, avant !

- Ce temps est révolu, répliqua sèchement Pan.

- Ça c'est bon, je suis au courant, merci, grogna Goten. Vous pourriez quand même faire un effort, aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui ! Nos familles, nos amis sont là pour nous voir nous battre et gagner, et…

- _Je_ vais gagner, coupa Trunks avec un sourire supérieur, en croisant les bras.

- Hors de question, rétorqua Pan. Tu as eu ta petite heure de gloire quand tu avais huit ans, maintenant t'es gentil, tu laisses faire les grandes personnes.

Un éclair de colère passa à nouveau dans les yeux clairs du jeune saiyen qui reprit d'un ton mielleux :

- Les « grandes personnes » ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as assassiné une enfant pour prendre sa place dans _nos_ familles que tu peux jouer à la « grande personne ». Tu n'as aucune légitimité ici.

- Mais arrêtez ! hurla Goten que le ki vibrant de ses deux compagnons commençait à effrayer sérieusement.

Autour d'eux, un cercle inquiet de concurrents s'était formé à bonne distance. Pan et Trunks se dévisageaient avec mépris et colère et Goten se demanda soudain si la jeune fille n'avait pas, en fait, de sérieuses chances de l'emporter contre Boo lui-même…

Trunks détourna enfin son regard vers Goten et grinça :

- Je vous laisse. Vous faites bien la paire, aussi menteurs l'un que l'autre.

Il s'éloigna, fendant la foule des concurrents qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Goten soupira et se retourna vers Pan… pour la voir à son tour partir de son côté. Seul au milieu de la cour, il gémit :

- Bra, je vais te tuer.


	15. 29ème Tenka Ichi Budôkai

La loge présidentielle bruissait des discussions de toute la petite bande enfin réunie. Assises au premier rang trônaient Chichi, Videl et Bulma, à côté de laquelle Bra avait pris place. Près d'elle s'étaient installées Marron et C18. Yamsha, Plume, Oolon et Tortue Géniale occupaient l'autre rangée de sièges, sur la droite. Et derrière, debout et appuyés contre le mur de la loge, se tenaient Krilin, Goku, Gohan, Végéta et Piccolo. Dendé était resté au Palais mais, ils n'en doutaient pas, suivait l'action de près, de même que Monsieur et Madame Brief depuis l'écran géant du salon de la Corp.

Les éliminatoires n'avaient été, bien évidemment, qu'une formalité pour les trois jeunes gens, la principale difficulté résidant pour eux dans la nécessité de ne pas faire subir aux machines le sort que Végéta leur avait réservé quelques années plus tôt. Tous les concurrents sélectionnés allaient à présent faire leur entrée sur la surface de combat pour le tirage au sort. Chichi s'exclama joyeusement :

- C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient accepté de concourir tous les trois. Je suis ravie de constater que cette querelle entre Trunks et ma petite fille est terminée !

- Justement, murmura Videl. C'est ce qui m'étonne. Car je pense qu'elle est très loin d'être terminée, au contraire.

Bulma acquiesça :

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Trunks n'avait pas le choix, Végéta l'a inscrit. Par contre, je pensais honnêtement que Pan ne viendrait pas.

- Elle ne savait pas que Trunks était là, renchérit Marron. Elle m'a encore dit au téléphone cette semaine que Goten l'avait assurée qu'il ne participerait pas !

- Quoi ? demanda Bulma, les yeux écarquillés. Mais c'est impossible, Goten est au courant depuis un moment que Trunks est inscrit, il était ravi !

- Goten aurait menti à Pan ? s'exclama Chichi.

- Et à Trunks aussi manifestement, ajouta Bulma.

- Son Goku ! Tu entends ça ! Notre fils se met à mentir maintenant ! Je vais reprendre tout cela en mains, crois moi, cela ne va pas traîner ! hurla Chichi, furieuse.

Son mari échangea un coup d'œil navré avec Gohan qui lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas… murmura Bulma tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa fille.

Bra, étrangement concentrée sur la surface de combat où se pavanait Satan, semblait muette.

- Bra, tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose, des fois ? grinça sa mère.

- Euh… Maintenant que tu le dis… c'est… un peu mon idée en fait.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui récupéra d'un coup toute sa superbe et décocha un sourire satisfait :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu, j'ai pensé à tout. J'en avais assez de cette situation ridicule, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains, c'est tout.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as prévu, exactement ? demanda Bulma manifestement inquiète.

- J'ai TOUT prévu. Je suis ta fille, je suis géniale. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Goku ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors que la Présidente de la Corp levait les yeux au ciel. Videl sourit et dit seulement :

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, Bra. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque puisse faire changer d'avis ces deux là.

- C'est une excellente chose que la fille soit venue. Cela fait peut-être deux adversaires potables pour Trunks, trancha Végéta.

- Eh, mon fils et ma petite-fille sont des adversaires plus que potables ! s'indigna gentiment Goku.

- C'est ça, on verra, se contenta de répondre le Prince avec un sourire méprisant. Trunks s'est énormément entraîné dernièrement, je ne donne pas deux minutes à tes rejetons.

- Comme tu dis, on verra Végéta, conclut calmement Gohan.

L'éternel présentateur à présent grisonnant avait fait son entrée sous les acclamations et, un à un, appelait les seize concurrents sur la surface de combat. Comme d'habitude, le vainqueur aurait le privilège d'affronter, dans un duel d'anthologie, Satan lui-même. La prénommée Kim avait réussi in extremis à passer l'épreuve de sélection mais ne semblait plus très sûre d'elle en montant l'escalier. Boo était tranquillement entré sous les acclamations et Goten lui, salua le public avec un sourire ravi. Le présentateur, qui avait manifestement gardé le meilleur pour la fin, se racla la gorge, et annonça d'une voix de stentor :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir aujourd'hui deux jeunes gens absolument exceptionnels. Le premier n'est autre que le célibataire le plus convoité de cette planète, l'héritier de la prestigieuse Capsule Corporation, j'ai nommé… Trunks Brief !

Après un instant de silence total, la foule massée dans les gradins se leva d'un seul geste et tout le stade retentit d'une clameur gigantesque. Mains dans les poches, les traits tendus et manifestement fort agacé, le fils de Bulma fit son entrée dans une atmosphère survoltée. Des centaines de voix féminines hurlaient son prénom et une petite culotte blanche vint même atterrir sur la surface de combat, déclenchant un impressionnant saignement de nez simultané chez Oolong et Tortue Géniale.

Le jeune homme alla s'installer près des autres concurrents, sans accorder la moindre attention à ces groupies hystériques. Goten vint le rejoindre et lui glissa en souriant :

- Dis donc, tu m'en laisseras bien une ou deux, sur le nombre, hein ?

- Toi, ferme-la, grogna Trunks.

- Ok… soupira Goten.

Le présentateur était enfin parvenu à rétablir un relatif silence, et annonça :

- Notre dernier concurrent… est une concurrente, et pas des moindres. Elle s'appelle Pan Son, mais nous connaissons tous ici son illustre grand-père, car elle n'est autre que la petite-fille de Satan lui-même !

La foule à nouveau en délire se leva pour acclamer la petite-fille de son héros quand Pan apparut, rejoignant d'un pas décidé la surface de combat. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ses futurs adversaires, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et de ne pas regarder cette multitude impressionnante qui l'acclamait avec ferveur. Des sifflets admiratifs retentirent, hommage peu respectueux à la beauté de la jeune femme. Son débardeur orange dessinait son buste et la tresse que Videl lui avait faite le matin même dégageait l'ovale de son visage. Elle se sentit rougir.

Le présentateur la regarda s'avancer, surpris, et murmura quand elle passa devant lui :

- Mais… La dernière fois… Vous n'aviez pas quatre ans ?

- J'ai mangé beaucoup de soupe, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'aller se placer parmi les concurrents, à bonne distance cependant de Goten et Trunks.

Le présentateur ouvrit la bouche… et renonça finalement à demander quoi que ce soit. C'était étrange, soit. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange avec cette famille ? Il secoua la tête en souriant.

Goten adressa à sa nièce un petit signe de la main auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Dans la loge, Bra commença à se demander si elle avait eu une bonne idée, cette fois. Elle sourit cependant en voyant Goten se rapprocher discrètement de Boo. Le fils cadet de Goku murmura à l'oreille de leur ancien ennemi :

- Dis moi, je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service.

- Je te connais toi, tu es gentil ! Je veux bien, répondit placidement le gros guerrier rose.

- Merci. Je voudrais que tu me donnes un petit coup de pouce pour le tirage au sort. Tu peux choisir les numéros ?

- Bien sûr, c'est très facile. Ton père m'avait déjà demandé.

- Bien. Je t'indiquerai alors quels numéros prendre, merci Boo.

Goten réfléchit. Le but était donc de faire arriver Pan en finale, pour qu'elle se batte contre Boo. Il pouvait, lui-même, se retrouver dans le même tableau que sa nièce ; après tout, la laisser gagner ne lui posait pas plus de problème que cela. À vrai dire, il ne concevait pas vraiment de déchaîner sa puissance contre la jeune fille, surtout sous les yeux de Gohan qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Et puis, surtout, pour avoir participé à quelques entraînements de Pan et avoir assisté à son combat contre Gohan, il doutait en fait d'être capable de la battre…

Trunks avait énormément progressé ; mais Boo restait au-dessus du lot, et il y avait peu de chance que l'héritier de la Corp parvînt à prendre le dessus contre ce guerrier quasi parfait. Goten décida donc de mettre Pan et lui d'un côté du tableau, et Trunks et Boo de l'autre. C'était donner les meilleures chances à Pan de rencontrer Boo en finale.

Quand les premiers chiffres commencèrent à s'égrainer, il passa à l'action et souffla à Boo :

- Maintenant, il faut que Trunks pioche le numéro six.

Le bonhomme rose fronça les sourcils, se concentra… et répondit tranquillement :

- Je ne peux pas.

- Hein ? balbutia Goten les yeux écarquillés.

Trunks sortit sa main de l'urne : il tenait la boule numéro un, celle qui le plaçait dans le même tableau que Pan qui avait le numéro cinq. Goten balbutia :

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que c'était très facile !

- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Mon pouvoir a été bloqué. Je peux réessayer si tu veux.

- Euh… Ben pourquoi pas… Quand ce sera à moi, je veux le numéro huit alors. Au moins je me retrouverai face à Pan, et pas à Trunks…

- D'accord, répondit Boo.

- Monsieur Son Goten ! appela le présentateur.

- Voilà, j'arrive !

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'urne, y plongea la main… et ressortit la boule numéro quatre. Il grimaça : à moins d'un miracle au premier tour, son deuxième combat l'opposerait à Trunks. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Boo qui hocha la tête d'un air surpris. Ses pouvoirs, pour une raison inconnue, avaient été parfaitement inefficaces.

Dans la loge présidentielle, Bra s'était levée, sourcils froncés. Elle s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fabriqué ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu !

- Ma chérie, je croyais que tu avais _tout_ prévu, remarqua Bulma avec un petit sourire.

Sur la surface de combat d'où descendaient les concurrents, Goten leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de la loge et haussa les épaules, marquant sa plus totale incompréhension. Bra croisa les bras et se rassit, manifestement furieuse. Son père sourit :

- Parfait, moi ça m'arrange. Comme cela, Trunks aura l'occasion d'envoyer au tapis vos deux garnements et Boo en finale. La victoire lui est acquise.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, Végéta, rétorqua Goku.

Mais déjà le premier combat commençait, opposant Trunks à un maître sumo… qui ne resta pas plus de deux secondes sur le tatamis, proprement éjecté par un coup de pied rapide et souple de la part du jeune hériter. Celui-ci descendit de la surface sans prêter la moindre attention aux acclamations enthousiastes de la foule. Il dépassa Pan sans lui adresser un regard mais s'arrêta une seconde devant Goten pour lui dire froidement :

- Allez, débarrasse-toi du tien. J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve.

Goten faillit répondre que, lui, il avait hâte de s'expliquer avec Bra, mais préféra éviter d'énerver encore plus son meilleur ami. Il soupira et se dirigea à son tour vers l'aire de combat avec son adversaire. Il en revint à peine trois minutes plus tard, son prétendu rival gisant piteusement sur la civière qu'emportaient prestement les soigneurs.

Pan resserra sa ceinture et vérifia que le ruban noir qui retenait sa natte était solidement attaché. À l'annonce de la prochaine rencontre, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la surface de combat sans jeter un regard à Kim qui la suivait deux pas derrière. Quand elle passa devant le présentateur, celui-ci lui glissa d'un air contrit :

- Dites, si vous pouviez juste faire durer un tout petit peu le combat… Le public aime bien, vous savez…

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Bien, comme vous voulez. Cela me servira d'échauffement.

Kim, qui n'avait rien entendu, semblait reprendre confiance en elle sous les acclamations du public. Les spectateurs se délectaient d'avance de ce combat des deux jeunes filles, qui n'étaient pas moins que l'élève et la petite-fille de leur héros ! Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux et Pan concentra son attention sur son adversaire : Kim était très grande, fortement bâtie, et portait l'habituel kimono blanc des élèves de son grand-père. Avec la ceinture noire dont, manifestement, elle était très fière. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Pan :

- Bien on va pouvoir régler cela, maintenant, à la loyale ! Mais je te préviens, petite-fille de Satan ou pas, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !

- Mais j'espère bien, répondit calmement la jeune saiyenne avec un sourire franc.

La voix du présentateur annonça le début du combat et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent en garde. Elles restèrent parfaitement immobiles pendant un moment, puis Kim se jeta sur Pan.

La saiyenne n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Elle réalisa alors une chose qui ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit : elle ne s'était battue, dans sa vie, qu'avec des saiyens, ou Piccolo. Avec Krilin deux à trois fois, mais elle le savait exceptionnellement doué pour un humain. Là, à regarder cette fille se jeter sur elle au ralenti, dans une attaque qui n'était qu'une suite de mouvements ineptes effectués à une vitesse totalement risible, Pan réalisa le fossé béant qui existait entre eux… et tous les autres. Elle se sentit un peu déstabilisée : que devait-elle faire ? Comment faire durer un… combat pareil ? Elle comprit l'absolue nécessité de retenir ses coups, elle risquait de briser cette pauvre fille comme un fétu de paille.

Kim semblait toujours suspendue en l'air, le pied en avant, un rictus sauvage déformant ses traits. Pan décida finalement de se contenter de faire deux pas de côté, tranquillement. Kim manqua de s'effondrer au sol et se rétablit par une roulade. Elle regarda de tous côtés, stupéfaite… et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Pan qui lui souriait gentiment, à un mètre ; elle bredouilla :

- Mais comment… Je ne t'ai pas vue…

- Tu as du mal regarder. Joli, le coup de pied, remarqua la saiyenne.

Dans la loge, Végéta leva les yeux au ciel :

- Quel spectacle pathétique !

- Pan s'ennuie, la pauvre, reconnut Goku.

- J'espère qu'elle ne blessera personne, murmura Videl.

- Aucune chance, elle maîtrise parfaitement sa puissance et n'a aucune raison d'infliger des blessures à son adversaire, répondit Gohan.

- Si, elle en a.

Toute la petite assemblée se retourna pour voir Trunks entrer dans la loge d'un pas nonchalant. Bulma écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est interdit aux compétiteurs de quitter les vestiaires pendant les phases du tournoi !

- Pour me sanctionner encore faudrait-il qu'ils m'aient vu partir, répondit calmement son fils.

- Tu disais que Pan a des raisons d'en vouloir à cette fille ? interrompit Videl.

- Elle est à la fac avec elle. Elles avaient eu un léger accrochage, je crois que cela ne déplairait pas à Pan de donner une leçon à cette fille.

Le fils aîné de Goku écarquilla les yeux, regarda l'aire de combat… et sembla réaliser :

- Mais oui, tu as raison, cette Kim me dit quelque chose, je l'ai peut-être déjà eue en cours, en amphi…

Bra sourit à pleines dents :

- Waou, si cette fille a énervé Pan, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle va prendre !

Chichi et Videl jetèrent un regard inquiet à Goku, qui ne put qu'acquiescer en grimaçant. Gohan sourit doucement :

- Faites-lui confiance ; elle connaît sa force.

Yamcha jeta un coup d'œil à Trunks :

- Tu es venu assister au combat d'ici ?

- Non, aucun intérêt, répondit froidement le jeune homme. Je suis juste passé vous voir, je m'ennuie à mourir là-bas. D'ailleurs je vous laisse, je vais aller manger un morceau.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit sous le regard inquiet de sa petite sœur. La voix de Goku retentit :

- Tiens, moi aussi je crois que je vais…

- Tu restes ici ! hurla Chichi. Tu viens de manger et c'est ta petite-fille qui se bat, là !

Le guerrier se rassit, penaud, et reporta son attention sur la surface de combat où, en effet, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant : Pan esquivait, bougeant à peine, bloquant un coup de poing d'une main et retenant un bâillement de l'autre. Jugeant finalement qu'elle avait perdu bien trop de temps à ces simagrées, elle décida d'y mettre un peu du sien et d'en finir. Après tout, elle avait un compte à régler avec cette Kim. L'autre tentait au même instant un balayage, que Pan esquiva d'un saut gracieux. Elle en profita pour dégager à son tour le pied d'appel de Kim qui chuta et, sans bien savoir comment, se retrouva allongée sur le dos, les deux bras bloqués sous les pieds de Pan. Celle-ci se pencha vers elle en souriant :

- Alors, comme ça mon père est … quoi déjà ? Un enfoiré ? Un salaud ?

Kim cligna des yeux et balbutia tout en essayant en vain de se libérer :

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Pan _Son_… _Son_ Gohan… ça fait « tilt » ?

Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent et Pan y vit briller un éclair de réalisation… et de panique. Elle sourit :

- Eh oui, je suis non seulement la petite-fille de ton héros, mais aussi la fille de ton prof préféré.

Elle libéra alors Kim qui bondit sur ses pieds et se remit en garde. Cette fois le sourire de Pan disparut et elle annonça simplement :

- Je crains que tu ne rates les prochains cours. Je n'aime pas qu'on manque de respect à ma famille.

Et sur cette affirmation, elle détendit sa jambe et frappa. Un coup léger, porté avec la tranche du pied, qui atteignit Kim au niveau de la mâchoire dans ce que Pan aurait pu qualifier de « caresse ». L'élève de Satan alla s'écraser dans la paroi entourant la surface de combat, au pied des gradins. Son corps retomba lourdement au sol. Les soigneurs se précipitèrent, pour vérifier ce que Pan savait déjà : Kim serait immobilisée un bon moment, mais ne souffrait d'aucune blessure réellement grave.

Déjà la foule acclamait la gagnante du combat qui, elle, se contenta de lever les yeux en souriant vers la loge présidentielle alors qu'elle quittait l'aire de combat. Quand Pan entra dans le bâtiment principal, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête : son oncle lui souriait.

- Bien joué. Là, je pense qu'elle a compris la leçon.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire :

- J'espère bien. Mais je suis toujours furieuse contre toi, Goten. Je t'ordonne de battre Trunks en quart de finale.

- Pour pouvoir me mettre une bonne raclée en demie ?

- Exactement.

- Le problème c'est que Trunks rêve de faire la même chose, sauf qu'il en aura l'occasion avant toi ! répondit Goten avec une grimace.

- Alors je compte sur toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire battre par le fils de Végéta ? railla Pan.

- Ben… Il a vraiment énormément progressé, il s'est entraîné comme un fou ces derniers mois depuis que…

Le jeune homme se tut alors que le visage de sa nièce s'assombrissait. Ils savaient pertinemment la raison de ces entraînements forcenés de l'héritier de la Corp. Pan annonça froidement :

- Je vais manger un morceau.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, et Goten la suivit en soupirant. Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, Trunks en sortait. Pan détourna la tête, refusant de croiser ce regard bleu acier qui la brûlait. Le fils de Végéta disparut à nouveau dans la foule. L'oncle et la nièce s'attablèrent et dévorèrent en silence un nombre impressionnant de plats tous plus copieux les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, attendant sereinement les quarts de finale, et surtout le premier qui opposerait Trunks à Goten. Pour le moment, les cinq combats suivants ne les intéressaient nullement : Boo sortirait vainqueur du sien, c'était le seul point important.

Le brouhaha enthousiaste qui s'éleva à l'annonce du début des quarts de finale rappela l'oncle et la nièce vers la surface de combat. Trunks attendait, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur du stade. Il leva les yeux en sentant les kis de Pan et Goten approcher, et darda son regard bleu vers le jeune saiyen :

- Cela va être à nous.

- Je sais. N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours une revanche à prendre.

- Pour la revanche, tu devras encore patienter.

« Le premier quart de finale va opposer Trunks Brief à Son Goten » annonça l'arbitre. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la surface de combat. Pan hésita, puis cria :

- Bonne chance, Goten !

Son oncle lui fit un sourire par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant. Trunks jeta un regard à la jeune fille, et murmura :

- Tu as raison, il va en avoir besoin.

Pan lui jeta un regard haineux qui sembla glisser sur lui sans l'atteindre. Les deux garçons sortirent du bâtiment et furent accueillis par une foule bruyante et ravie. Ils grimpèrent lestement les marches et se dirigèrent vers l'arbitre qui annonça dans son micro :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons assister à un match extraordinaire. Ces deux jeunes gens ont déjà en effet concouru ici, il y a plus de dix ans, lors de l'exceptionnelle dernière finale de la catégorie junior !

Les exclamations du public redoublèrent d'intensité et le présentateur dut attendre quelques longues secondes avant de continuer :

- À l'époque, c'est le jeune Trunks Brief qui avait remporté ce combat passionnant. Voyons si son ami prendra sa revanche ! Messieurs, quand vous voulez.

Les deux saiyens se mirent en garde face à face.

Dans la tribune présidentielle, seule la voix enjouée de Goku brisa le silence :

- Ah, enfin un combat intéressant !

Goten et Trunks restèrent quelques instants parfaitement immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, tous leurs sens concentrés au maximum. Ceux qui en étaient capables sentaient leurs énergies respectives augmenter au fur et à mesure. Au même instant, un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, et ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-----------------------------

Le silence dans le stade était total. Les spectateurs, sidérés, les yeux écarquillés, tentaient désespérément de suivre le combat qui se déroulait devant eux. Les coups pleuvaient, lancés et bloqués avec une force, une perfection sans égal. Les seuls sons qui brisaient ce silence de mort étaient les halètements d'effort des deux combattants, ou leur cri étouffé quand ils encaissaient un coup plus rude que les autres.

Gohan murmura, admiratif :

- Végéta, ton fils a fait énormément de progrès. Goten va avoir du mal.

- Euh… parce que vous arrivez à voir quelque chose, là ? demanda Oolong.

Le Prince se contenta d'arborer un sourire satisfait : Trunks se battait bien, très bien même. Ses gestes alliaient puissance et précision. Ses attaques portaient bien plus souvent que celles de Goten, et Végéta savait parfaitement que son fils était loin de ses réelles possibilités. Il s'était réjoui de voir Trunks se remettre à s'entraîner plus que jamais après le départ de cette fille, avec au ventre cette rage qui seule faisait exploser la puissance des saiyens. Trunks avait suivi le même entraînement que son père, sans jamais demander grâce, sans jamais se plaindre. Des mois durant, plusieurs heures par jour dans la salle de gravité, il avait supporté les coups les plus dur et les remarques les plus acerbes du Prince. Mais la colère qui l'habitait lui avait fait serrer les dents, car la douleur qu'il ressentait était bien au-delà de tout ce que son corps pouvait subir. Les regards compréhensifs de Goten, les mots tendres de sa mère… Ce n'est pas de cela dont il avait besoin. Végéta avait été le seul à comprendre son manque, et l'avait comblé. Trunks s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette quête d'un apaisement qu'il avait en partie trouvé. La souffrance physique, l'épuisement total de son corps lui avaient au moins permis… d'oublier. Et de progresser, à une vitesse hallucinante. Goten en faisait les frais en ce moment même.

- Vous… Vous arrivez à suivre ? demanda l'arbitre d'une voix tremblante à Pan qui s'était adossée au mur du stade.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement sans quitter des yeux la surface de combat.

- Le combat ne va pas durer longtemps, à une vitesse pareille…

- Pensez-vous, il n'a même pas encore vraiment commencé.

Les yeux de l'arbitre sortirent de leurs orbites derrière ses lunettes noires et il regarda, hagard, la jeune femme souriante qui avait énoncé cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. Il gémit :

- Dites, cette fois, ils ne vont pas tout casser ?

- Alors là, je ne vous promets rien. Mais mon grand-père fera tout réparer, comme d'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'arbitre soupira et tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'aire de combat. Justement, les deux adversaires venaient de s'immobiliser au centre de la surface. Si Trunks récupéra rapidement une respiration plus calme, Goten lui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il essuya d'un revers de main le filet de sang qui lui coulait de la lèvre et sourit :

- T'as fait de sacrés progrès.

- Je te l'ai dit, Goten. Le jour de ta revanche n'est pas arrivé.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Assez joué !

Et, dans un cri, Goten concentra son énergie, faisant exploser son aura autour de lui. Ses cheveux virèrent au blond et son regard se fit aussi pâle que celui de Trunks. Ce dernier sourit :

- Déjà ?

Et à son tour, dans un hurlement, il passa au niveau de super saiyen. Un murmure d'incompréhension et d'admiration fit vibrer la foule des spectateurs. Goten se remit en garde et dit :

- Ça m'a manqué, de me battre avec toi.

- Moi aussi, admit Trunks.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et se lancèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre dans un fracas étourdissant d'énergie. Les coups se remirent à pleuvoir, d'une puissance décuplée. Leurs corps s'élevèrent petit à petit dans l'air, sans qu'aucun des spectateurs ne songeât plus à rien dire tellement la scène était de toutes façons hallucinante.

- Et là, bien sûr, vous suivez toujours… demanda l'arbitre à Pan.

- Bien sûr.

- Ils semblent de force égale, non ?

- C'est mieux que tout à l'heure, Goten s'est un peu réveillé, mais cela restera insuffisant. Ils le savent tous les deux.

Pan répondait machinalement, sans quitter les deux garçons du regard. La scène était, à ses yeux, magique. Les voir là, se battre pour le simple plaisir de la compétition, était merveilleux. Dans son monde, dans l'avenir d'où elle venait, le dernier combat qui les avait réunis avait scellé leur destin tragique. Alors que là, ils ne prenaient que du plaisir, que le bonheur pur de partager avec son meilleur ami ce que si peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre. Ils étaient habitués à se battre ensemble, depuis toujours. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient découvert leur puissance ensemble. Ils avaient combattu Boo ensemble, et personne ne maîtrisait mieux la fusion que ces deux là. Il y avait entre eux une alchimie qu'aucune querelle ne pourrait jamais entacher, un lien évident et éternel. Ils étaient dans la fleur de la jeunesse, insouciants et beaux, heureux et en vie. Alors qu'il terrifiait les milliers de spectateurs massés dans le stade, ce spectacle réchauffait le cœur de Pan d'une intense émotion.

Son oncle allait perdre. Tant pis, il fallait un perdant de toutes façons. Et Trunks avait non seulement un an de plus que Goten, mais il avait toujours été habité de cette flamme que lui avait léguée Végéta et qui le rendait plus tenace, plus exigeant. Un peu, juste un peu. Mais c'était cette légère différence qui, à chaque fois, faisait pencher la balance de son côté. Ce n'était que justice : Végéta n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre le niveau de Goku, restant toujours un cran derrière. Trunks représentait sa revanche, et Goten serait à son tour toujours légèrement, très légèrement moins puissant.

Elle grimaça quand le poing de Trunks atteignit à pleine puissance l'estomac de Goten. Ce dernier se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, et son ami en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de genou sur le côté de la tête. Le jeune homme para in extremis, mais la force du geste le propulsa quand même de nombreux mètres plus loin. Il se redressa lentement, haletant. Trunks ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit et se précipita à nouveau sur lui.

Pan entendit l'arbitre murmurer près d'elle :

- Cela va faire plus de vingt minutes que le combat a commencé…

- Il va bientôt s'achever, répondit-elle.

C'était une question de minutes, tout au plus. Goten était épuisé, et Trunks ne lui laissait aucune chance. C'était normal, c'était les règles. La jeune fille suivait chaque geste du fils de Végéta avec une grande attention : il serait donc son adversaire, en demi-finale. Elle admirait sa technique, sa précision, sa puissance et l'élégance de chacun de ses mouvements. Pan s'était très peu battue avec lui, ou avec Végéta, dans son enfance et, évidemment, jamais depuis son arrivée ici. Leur technique était assez différente de celle de sa famille. Pan savait qu'elle devait elle-même beaucoup à l'entraînement de son grand-père, et donc à l'école de la Tortue et à Kaio, entre autres. Mais elle devait encore bien plus à Gohan, qui était lui-même imprégné du style de Piccolo. L'enseignement de son père et du Namek étaient la base de sa propre maîtrise des arts martiaux. Enfin, surtout, chacun s'était forgé au cours des années sa propre technique, ses propres attaques.

Alors que sur la surface de combat, Goten avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face aux assauts de Trunks, Pan fronça les sourcils : pouvait-elle, en fait, se battre contre celui qu'elle avait tant…aimé ? Elle doutait soudain de la pertinence d'un tel combat. Elle doutait d'arriver à le frapper à pleine puissance quand sa seule présence la laissait si mal à l'aise. Et lui ? Là, face à Goten, il était évident qu'il laissait exploser son énergie… Allait-il accepter un combat contre elle ? Elle n'était, après tout… qu'une fille. Jamais l'un des membres de la Z Team ne s'était réellement battu contre une femme, et Végéta et Trunks n'étaient pas forcément les moins obtus sur le sujet. Elle se demandait, soudain, si le prestigieux héritier de la Corp n'allait pas purement et simplement mépriser le combat contre elle et s'en tenir à sa victoire contre son ami et adversaire de toujours, Goten.

Sur l'aire de combat, le dénouement était proche. Les deux amis semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas utiliser de décharge d'énergie, et se contentaient d'un combat à mains nues. Réunissant ses dernières forces, Goten s'élança contre Trunks… qui disparut au dernier instant. Goten s'arrêta de justesse sur le bord de la surface, mais le centième de seconde que le fils de Goku mit à localiser son adversaire lui fut fatal : réapparaissant derrière lui, Trunks lui décocha un coup de pied latéral d'une puissance inouïe. Goten, épuisé et surpris par l'attaque, fut déstabilisé et, sans avoir le temps de concentrer sa puissance pour se maintenir en l'air, alla s'écraser au sol. Hors de la surface autorisée.

Après un long moment de silence total, le public sembla enfin prendre conscience de l'issue du combat, et une immense clameur s'éleva, célébrant la victoire du fils de Bulma Brief.

Goten, assis au sol, tentait de retrouver un semblant de respiration normale alors que ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle. Il releva finalement la tête, et rencontra le regard rieur de son meilleur ami qui, penché vers lui, lui tendait la main. Goten sourit et se laissa hisser d'un seul mouvement sur la surface de combat. Courbé en avant, les mains sur les genoux, il parvint à articuler entre deux profondes respirations :

- T'as vraiment fait des sacrés progrès.

- Merci, répondit Trunks. Mais nous savons toi et moi que tu pourrais me rattraper en peu de temps.

- Je n'en suis plus si sûr, admit Goten.

Souriant tous deux, ils se tournèrent vers l'arbitre qui s'approchait prudemment. Celui-ci demanda au vaincu :

- Euh… Vous voulez qu'on appelle un médecin ?

- Non, merci, ça ira.

- Ah, bon, si vous le dites… balbutia l'homme.

Ils descendirent ensemble les marches de l'aire de combat, sous les acclamations enthousiastes du public devant un combat d'une telle intensité… et une amitié d'une telle sincérité. Les deux saiyens rejoignirent l'entrée du bâtiment principal d'un pas lent. A l'instant où ils ne furent plus visibles de l'extérieur… ils s'effondrèrent au sol :

- La vache, qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis ! hurla Goten.

- Tu peux parler ! Je dois avoir l'empreinte de ton poing sur la figure, gémit Trunks.

- Et comment t'as fait ce truc, tu sais, la combinaison avec tes deux genoux puis tes coudes et…

- Ah ouai, je te montrerai. Elle est bien, hein ?

- Tu parles, tu as du m'éclater quatre côtes avec ce coup-là !

- Oui, et bien en attendant, moi je ne sens plus mon avant-bras gauche, tu me l'as purement broyé en me maintenant au sol.

- Attends, moi je dois avoir au moins deux fractures à la cheville droite, tu…

Pan, un peu plus loin dans l'ombre, les écoutait se chamailler. Les deux amis étaient allongés à terre, entre grimaces de douleur et éclats de rire. Elle sentit une profonde émotion lui étreindre la poitrine. À cet instant, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête. Goku lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Ah, ces deux là, je te jure…

Elle lança un sourire radieux à son grand-père qui se dirigea finalement vers les deux combattants. Goten se redressa difficilement sur les coudes en voyant approcher son père :

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Chichi était folle d'inquiétude, avoua Goku en se grattant la tête. On a eu beau lui dire que vous alliez bien tous les deux, elle m'a obligé à venir t'apporter un senzu. Tiens, j'en ai un pour toi aussi Trunks, même si ton père trouve que tu ne l'as pas mérité.

Goten et Trunks sourirent largement aux paroles du guerrier et avalèrent chacun l'un des précieux haricots. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils étaient sur pieds. Goten s'étira et s'adressa à son père :

- Je vais t'accompagner à la tribune, je vais venir regarder le reste des matchs avec vous tous.

- Très bien ! Mais dis moi, avant… Cela te dirait de faire un détour par le restaurant ? demanda Goku.

- Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Goten.

Goku se retourna alors vers Pan :

- Tu nous en veux si on n'assiste pas à ton prochain match ?

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal à me qualifier pour les demi-finales.

- Oui, c'est après que cela va se corser ! renchérit Goten.

Le regard de Pan glissa sur Trunks qui sembla également prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune femme. Leurs sourires disparurent à tous deux et ils détournèrent les yeux au même instant, le visage tendu. Goku et Goten échangèrent un regard navré, haussèrent les épaules, et après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux deux jeunes gens, s'éloignèrent vers le restaurant. Pan, que le présentateur appelait pour son prochain combat, disparut vers l'extérieur alors que Trunks s'éloignait vers les vestiaires pour s'isoler un moment.

----------------------

Quand le père et le fils rejoignirent la loge présidentielle, ils furent accueillis par une Chichi hystérique :

- Non mais ça ne va pas, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je ne savais même pas si Goten allait bien et où vous étiez !

- Mais ma chérie, balbutia Goku, j'étais parti lui donner un senzu, il allait forcément bien, et…

- Et vous êtes allés manger je parie ! Sans même me donner la moindre nouvelle de mon petit Goten !

- Euh… oui maman, mais tout va bien, je…

Chichi s'était ruée vers lui et faisait une inspection en règle de son état général, sourcils froncés. Elle marmonna :

- Je vous jure… Quelle idée de se battre comme ça… Trunks et toi auriez pu vous faire très mal…

- Ben oui, mais tu connais cela, c'est un combat, le but c'est de faire mal à l'autre, hein… bredouilla Goten en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- En parlant de combat, je suis extrêmement déçue ! Tu t'es encore fait battre par Trunks ! Heureusement que Pan reste en lice, sinon la récompense nous serait encore passée sous le nez ! s'exclama Chichi, furieuse.

- Je suis désolé, mais il était vraiment fort, hein, il a beaucoup progressé.

Végéta sourit, satisfait, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, appuyé contre le mur :

- Et encore, je connais mon fils, il n'a pas utilisé toute sa puissance, loi de là.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel en souriant alors que tous les présents félicitaient tout de même Goten pour ce magnifique combat. Jusqu'à ce que Bra se plante devant lui, mains sur les hanches, ses yeux pâles lançant des éclairs :

- Ça suffit les compliments. Goten je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué ? Tu devais demander à Boo d'influer sur le tirage au sort pour que Pan se retrouve contre lui en finale !

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- Parfaitement ! renchérit-elle en levant fièrement le menton. Comme ça elle aurait été en difficulté et mon frère aurait volé à son secours.

Tous regardaient Bra, trop sidérés par ce plan hallucinant pour même songer à rire. Goten se défendit :

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi ! J'ai demandé à Boo, il était d'accord, mais il n'a rien pu faire, il a dit que ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas marché !

Goku, Végéta et Piccolo froncèrent les sourcils et le père de Goten lui demanda :

- Pas marché ? Comment cela ?

- Boo ne savait pas. Il prétendait que c'était facile, qu'il devait juste changer les numéros… mais au moment d'agir il a dit que son pouvoir était bloqué.

- Bloqué ? répéta Gohan, également étonné.

Goten acquiesça. Les guerriers échangèrent un coup d'oeil où se mêlaient surprise et inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bloquer les pouvoirs de Boo ? Et pourquoi ?

Videl, seule, sourit et son regard tomba sur la surface de combat où l'arbitre, son micro en main, s'avançait pour annoncer le début des demi-finales. Comme prévu, Pan s'était qualifiée sans aucune difficulté. De son côté, Boo remporterait plus tard sa propre demi-finale, et rencontrerait donc soit le fils de Végéta, soit la fille de Gohan en finale. La voix bien connue de l'arbitre retentit dans les haut-parleurs et l'attention de tous se tourna vers lui :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est une rencontre absolument historique qui va avoir lieu maintenant. Car cette première demi-finale va opposer deux immenses célébrités : la petite-fille de Satan lui-même, Pan Son, contre l'héritier de Capsule Corporation, Trunks Brief !

Toute la Z Team se rapprocha instinctivement des fenêtres de la loge alors que les deux jeunes gens, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, faisaient leur entrée. La foule en délire hurlait des acclamations et des encouragements pour les deux concurrents qui, concentrés, n'entendaient rien. Chichi murmura, inquiète, à l'adresse de Bulma :

- Ma pauvre Pan… J'espère que ton fils ne va pas y aller trop fort, c'est une toute jeune fille !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son amie en souriant, je connais Trunks, c'est quelqu'un de doux et la galanterie est une de ses nombreuses qualités. C'est mon fils, après tout.

- Mais c'est aussi le mien, ajouta Végéta avec un mauvais sourire.

Quand l'arbitre annonça enfin le début du combat, les deux jeunes gens se placèrent face à face. Pan respira profondément et se mit en garde. Devant elle Trunks, le visage fermé, fit de même. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à déceler ses intentions ; elle le savait tendu, mais il n'avait pas concentré son énergie. Il avait battu Goten, mais sans que l'un ou l'autre déchaînât réellement toute sa puissance. Ils s'étaient contentés d'un combat à mains nues, et il avait été clair qu'aucun des deux ne désirait réellement blesser l'autre. Pan ne voulait pas de ça, Pan ne voulait pas d'une demi victoire. Elle n'était pas une jeune femme fragile et méprisable, elle était une saiyenne et entendait bien être considérée comme telle, même par Trunks. Elle le lui signifia sèchement :

- Nous savons toi et moi que tu ne t'es pas donné à fond contre Goten. Je refuse que tu m'épargnes, je veux un vrai comb…

Le poing de Trunks l'atteignit avec une force ahurissante en plein ventre. Projetée à plusieurs mètres, elle se plia en deux et mit un genou à terre, le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas et, se remettant en garde, la toisa froidement :

- Tu parles trop. Bats toi.


	16. Pan et Trunks

- Oh mon dieu ! hurla Chichi.

Tous les guerriers présents avaient au même instant grimacé de douleur, jaugeant parfaitement la puissance de l'attaque. Goten lança un regard noir vers Bra qui avait pâli :

- Quand je te disais que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée !

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, la fille de Végéta ne trouva rien à répondre et entreprit de se ronger fébrilement un ongle.

Sur la surface de combat, Pan se redressa et se remit en garde. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- D'accord…

Trunks s'élança à nouveau vers elle, et le combat commença. Le jeune homme attaquait méthodiquement, alternant coups de poing et coups de pied avec une rapidité et une précision surprenantes. Pan parait, bloquait, reculant petit à petit sur la surface. Trunks fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents : elle ne se battait pas, elle n'attaquait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'en était pas capable ? Elle ne l'en jugeait pas digne ? Avec un grognement de frustration, il lança son coude en avant, pensant toucher la jeune fille au visage.

Mais son coude s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, retenu par la poigne d'acier d'une main pourtant fine. Il croisa alors le regard noir de Pan et y vit briller une flamme inquiétante. Trunks n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réaliser son erreur : de sa main libre, elle le frappa directement sur la mâchoire et il alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la surface de combat.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle était au-dessus de lui, et il se jeta de côté pour éviter le nouveau coup qu'elle lui destinait et qui fit exploser une dalle de pierre là où la tête de Trunks se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Celui-ci avait bondi à quelques mètres, le temps de récupérer ses esprits.

Oui, elle était capable de se battre. C'était maintenant une certitude, qui réjouissait Trunks au plus au point : ils allaient régler ça, une fois pour toutes, de la façon qu'il préférait. Il allait lui faire payer, cher, très cher.

Pan l'avait rejoint et lança le poing. Il l'évita de justesse et répliqua immédiatement par une série d'attaques rapides qu'elle para du mieux possible. Elle ne put éviter le dernier coup, porté des deux mains, qui l'atteignit sur la tempe. Elle se sentit basculer au sol, se rattrapa sur une main et, en équilibre, envoya un magistral coup de genou à Trunks. Celui-ci encaissa cependant et, avant que Pan se fût rétablie, balaya la main d'appui de son adversaire et lui envoya son pied dans le ventre. Elle alla voler au-delà des limites de la surface, freinant in extremis sa chute. La foule ahurie regarda la jeune femme flotter au-dessus des gradins et revenir se poser au centre de l'aire de combat, où Trunks l'attendait.

Ils se jetèrent un regard glacial et s'élancèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Dans la loge présidentielle régnait un silence de mort. Tous les guerriers avaient les yeux braqués sur les deux adversaires dont ils suivaient le moindre mouvement avec une extrême attention. Les terriens présents, habitués à de tels combats, parvenaient encore à suivre les gestes des combattants. Mais la vitesse croissante des attaques faisait disparaître les deux jeunes gens aux yeux du commun des mortels. Les spectateurs ne distinguaient plus que des explosions de lumière accompagnées de claquements assourdissants, à chaque coup qu'échangeaient Pan et Trunks.

Ce fut la voix admirative de Goku qui brisa finalement le silence :

- Waou, là je dois bien le reconnaître, je suis soufflé.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa de demander Chichi. Qui va gagner ?

- Impossible à dire, murmura Gohan.

Videl resserra sa main sur le bras de son époux mais ne dit rien, concentrée sur le combat qu'elle-même peinait de plus en plus à suivre. Goten s'était accoudé à la balustrade et ajouta :

- Je savais que Pan était douée, je me suis déjà entraîné avec elle, mais là… Elle m'épate. Parce que croyez-moi, Trunks est vraiment très en forme.

- Je ne sais même pas qui je dois encourager, gémit Bra.

- De toutes façons ils n'entendent plus rien, répondit Goten.

En effet, le monde de Pan et Trunks se résumait maintenant à la surface de combat sur laquelle ils se battaient depuis déjà un long moment, sans faiblir. Concentrés à l'extrême sur les gestes de l'autre, tout avait disparu autour d'eux. Les coups de pieds, de poings, pleuvaient sans qu'aucun ne parvînt à prendre l'avantage. Ils se retrouvèrent soudain à nouveau en garde, face à face, seulement légèrement plus essoufflés qu'au début du combat. Habités par une égale détermination, ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à la douleur qui vrillait leur corps par endroits. Sans lâcher Pan des yeux, Trunks sourit méchamment :

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner avant que je ne te fasse vraiment mal.

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle tranquillement. Je commence à peine à m'amuser.

- Très bien. Mais il ne faudra pas venir pleurer. Contrairement à tous les autres, tu n'auras de ma part aucune pitié.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux noirs de Pan. Elle articula lentement :

- N'essaye pas de te faire aussi méchant que ton père. Tu n'en seras jamais qu'une pâle copie.

Les dalles du sol se fendillèrent sous leurs pieds sans qu'ils y prêtent la moindre attention. L'air était devenu électrique, une aura de haine et de puissance semblant briller autour des deux jeunes gens.

Avec une détente phénoménale, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Coups de poings, balayages, esquives, coups de pieds… Tout allait maintenant à une vitesse hallucinante et pourtant aucun des deux ne réussissait à prendre l'ascendant. Cette impossibilité à dominer les mettait dans une rage égale et leurs énergies augmentaient en parallèle, nourries par leur frustration.

Dans la loge, ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à suivre les gestes des jeunes gens n'osaient même pas interrompre le silence par des questions et se contentaient des quelques instants où Trunks et Pan, se remettant en garde, redevenaient visibles pour tous. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Satan se précipita à l'intérieur, totalement paniqué. Se ruant sur Videl, il hurla :

- Pan, notre petite Pan ! Il va la blesser ! Ils vont s'entretuer !

Puis cherchant du regard Son Goku, il bredouilla :

- Mais faites quelque chose, vous, là, avec vos pouvoirs et tout ! Ils vont tuer tout le monde, ça va recommencer !

Dans un premier temps aucun des saiyens ne répondit, et les terriens se rendirent alors compte de leur extrême tension : Goku, ses deux fils et Végéta suivaient le combat sans un mot, parfaitement immobiles, le visage fermé. Ce fut la voix de Piccolo qui s'éleva finalement :

- Ils ne blesseront personne.

- Mais... et eux ? demanda Satan d'une voix tremblante.

Videl et Bulma tournèrent également leurs regards inquiets vers le Namek. Après un temps, celui-ci secoua la tête :

- C'est impossible à dire. Cette fille possède une technique remarquable.

- Trunks également, répondit Gohan. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu se battre ainsi auparavant.

- Moi non plus, ajouta simplement Végéta.

La très légère pointe d'admiration dans sa voix ne passa inaperçue pour personne et tous les regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers le Prince. Mais celui-ci ne quitta pas du regard la surface de combat. Ou plutôt l'espace au-dessus de l'aire de combat, car Pan et Trunks s'étaient lentement élevés dans les airs et enchaînaient les coups à plus de vingt mètres d'altitude.

Tout le stade retentit soudain d'un cri de surprise quand, au même instant, une étincelle d'énergie pure brilla dans la paume ouverte des deux adversaires, à nouveau face à face. Les décharges partirent simultanément et Pan et Trunks les parèrent, encaissant le choc. Trunks fut plus rapide à récupérer et arma un nouveau tir. S'élevant à toute allure de quelques mètres, il lança la boule d'énergie de légèrement plus haut et Pan n'eut pas le temps d'ajuster son angle de réception. Elle reçut la décharge de plein fouet et son corps fut projeté en arrière. Elle s'écrasa lourdement dans l'aire de combat, son corps s'encastrant dans les dalles de pierre qui éclatèrent autour d'elle dans un fracas terrible.

Videl s'arrêta de respirer alors que Chichi et Satan tombaient simultanément assis sur une chaise, au bord de l'évanouissement. Bulma se mordit la lèvre, et Bra tapa du pied en s'écriant :

- Mais cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Trunks devait sauver Pan ! Pas la frapper !

Le jeune homme était resté en suspend un instant, regardant le corps de Pan se tordre sous l'impact. Il eut peur un instant ; peur d'avoir gagné trop vite. Car c'était un combat qu'il voulait faire durer, longtemps.

Quand il avait réalisé qu'elle participerait au tournoi et, surtout, qu'il devrait se battre contre elle, Trunks avait douté d'en être capable. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui inspirait toujours, malgré ce feu dévorant qui ne le quittait pas, il ignorait s'il pourrait la frapper. Après tout, c'était Pan. La fille de Gohan, la nièce de Goten, la meilleure amie de sa sœur et, jadis, la petite fille qu'il adorait. C'était, aussi, la jeune femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

Mais, au fur et à mesure des éliminatoires, il s'était rendu compte qu'au contraire il n'aspirait qu'à cela : la battre, physiquement, ici, à la loyale, dans cette arène si symbolique pour leurs deux familles. C'est là qu'il aurait sa revanche, pas ailleurs. Et, finalement, la frapper ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Cela procurait même en fait au jeune homme un plaisir non feint. Pas le plaisir de la voir souffrir, quoi que ce fût là une gratification supplémentaire. Mais le plaisir renouvelé du combat.

Les deux partenaires privilégiés de Trunks depuis toujours étaient Végéta et Goten. Le Prince était un guerrier irréprochable, dur et exigeant. Il avait tout appris à son fils, et le tirait constamment vers le haut, vers un niveau de combat que seuls Son Goku et Végéta avaient atteint et qui restait pour les autres un but ultime. Goten, c'était son alter ego ; l'adversaire parfait, avec lequel il avait grandi, progressé. Ils connaissaient toutes leurs techniques, en élaboraient ensemble de nouvelles, et pratiquaient les arts martiaux dans tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de noble et de ludique.

Pan, c'était tout autre chose, et c'était magique. Il ne s'était jamais battu contre une femme, avant. Il doutait en fait qu'aucune autre femme dans l'univers se batte comme elle. Mais c'était extraordinaire. Ses mouvements étaient tout en fluidité, en souplesse, en grâce même, avec pourtant une puissance fabuleuse qu'il sentait bouillir en elle. Leurs techniques étaient très différentes, et pourtant leurs gestes se répondaient à la perfection, ils ripostaient presque intuitivement aux mouvements de l'autre.

Un combat extraordinaire, contre un adversaire à la fois totalement inconnu et avec lequel il s'accordait d'instinct. Magique.

Alors il ne fallait pas en finir trop vite…

Quand il la vit se redresser et lancer vers lui un regard noir, il arbora un sourire satisfait et redescendit doucement vers le stade, se posant gracieusement à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. S'avançant, il se pencha vers elle et susurra :

- Ça va aller ? Tu veux faire une petite pause ?

Et, d'un geste méprisant, il lui tendit une main secourable. Pan, toujours assise dans les gravas, hésita un instant, puis s'en saisit. Il fut surpris qu'elle accepte mais s'apprêtait pourtant à l'aider à se relever quand il se figea : elle souriait. Un sourire que Trunks reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir tant vu sur le visage de son propre père ; un sourire emprunt de cruauté et de satisfaction. Le sourire du jeune homme, lui, disparut aussitôt et il baissa les yeux pour voir, dans l'autre paume de Pan, se former une intense boule d'énergie pure. Tenant Trunks fermement par la main, la jeune femme l'empêcha de se dégager et relâcha à pleine puissance la boule de feu dans le ventre de son adversaire qui se tenait toujours penché sur elle. Son corps disparut dans un éclair de lumière alors qu'une intense déflagration secouait le stade, provoquant les hurlements affolés des spectateurs. Trunks avait été balayé, éjecté dans le ciel clair à une distance inouïe.

L'instant d'après, Pan était debout, sur ses gardes, le visage tendu levé vers le ciel. Elle sembla prendre conscience soudain qu'on s'adressait à elle et baissa les yeux vers l'arbitre qui s'avançait en tremblant vers le bord de la surface de combat :

- Euh… Mademoiselle…. Dites moi… Vous avez gagné, là, non ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Il arrive.

L'homme, sidéré, leva les yeux, suivant le regard de la jeune femme. Un point apparut alors haut dans le ciel et, une seconde plus tard, Trunks se posa sur la surface de combat. Il était haletant, et arracha d'un geste sec les derniers lambeaux du t-shirt noir que la boule de feu avait déchiqueté et carbonisé. Sur son torse et son ventre s'étalait un large hématome, mais il ne s'en souciait aucunement. Il dardait sur Pan un regard chargé de haine, auquel elle répondit par un large sourire en susurrant à son tour :

- Merci, pour le coup de main !

Il serra les poings et grinça entre ses dents :

- Ok, là, tu m'as énervé, tu vas le regretter.

Alors, ramenant ses poings le long du corps, il concentra toute son énergie et poussa un rugissement de rage. Ses cheveux mauves se mirent à s'élever lentement, prenant peu à peu des reflets lumineux pour finalement entourer son visage fin d'un halo d'or pur. Ses yeux si pâles, tirant à présent sur le turquoise, fixaient toujours la jeune femme alors que le corps de Trunks vibrait d'une fabuleuse énergie.

Pan n'avait pas bougé, et dit seulement :

- D'accord, si tu insistes.

Alors, fermant les yeux, elle prit à son tour une profonde inspiration et sa voix s'éleva en un hurlement dans le stade pétrifié. Le son se mit à vibrer alors que l'énergie irradiait de son corps mince.

Trunks écarquilla les yeux, fasciné.

Il avait déjà vu la jeune fille se transformer, une fois, lors de son combat contre Gohan. Mais la révélation subite de l'identité de Pan avait alors détourné leur attention à tous de la vision de la super saiyen, vision qui n'avait en plus duré que quelques instants.

À présent, elle était face à lui, auréolée de puissance. Le ruban qui maintenait sa natte vola en éclat et sa longue et épaisse chevelure sombre se répandit en une cascade d'un blond lumineux. Les mèches ondulaient sur la courbe de ses épaules, soulevées par des vagues d'énergie. Tout son être dégageait une étrange combinaison de calme et de force pure, frémissait de tant d'énergie contenue. Le léger tissu noir du pantalon ample était déchiré par endroits, laissant juste deviner, en un contraste magnifique, la pâleur des longues jambes fuselées de Pan. Trunks avala difficilement sa salive quand ses yeux suivirent malgré lui la courbe de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui, sous le débardeur orange, se soulevait au rythme profond de sa respiration. On devinait les muscles d'acier sous la peau fine des bras nus. Les mains de Pan portaient les marques de nombreux coups donnés, et son corps celles des coups reçus. Sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire se dessinait l'ombre d'un hématome à venir, et un peu de sang avait séché sur son front.

Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, Trunks cessa de respirer. Elle plongea dans les yeux du jeune homme un regard d'une intensité nouvelle, le scintillement de deux émeraudes pâles et étincelantes.

Le temps sembla suspendu.

Les lèvres de Trunks tremblèrent un instant alors que, toujours immobile, il semblait incapable de réagir. Un mince sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de son adversaire :

- Quoi ? Je croyais pourtant que tu préférais les blondes, non ?

Le jeune homme sembla recouvrer ses esprits, et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux clairs. Furieux de s'être laissé déconcentré, il s'élança à nouveau. Pan encaissa le choc, bloquant contre ses bras croisés le poing tendu de Trunks. Une gerbe de lumière jaillit du point d'impact, éclatant autour d'eux dans un grondement sourd. Une fraction de seconde, les deux jeunes gens restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Troublés au même instant par cette intense proximité, ils bondirent simultanément en arrière et se retrouvèrent en garde, haletants.

Dans la loge, Végéta grinça des dents :

- Les imbéciles…

- Ils sont… balbutia Krilin, qui ne trouvait pas les mots.

- Ils sont fascinants, murmura Goku.

Seul un silence approbateur lui répondit.

Le combat avait déjà repris, et les deux supers saiyens irradiaient de force. Les coups pleuvaient à nouveau. Pan et Trunks étaient entourés d'une aura lumineuse intense et des crépitements de l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. La jeune fille asséna à son adversaire un superbe coup de pied dans la hanche. Trunks accusa le choc, mais bloqua de justesse la nouvelle attaque de Pan qui s'était ruée sur lui. Au lieu de la repousser, il se pencha en arrière et attira à lui le corps de son adversaire. Entraînée par son élan, elle se sentit partir en avant et voulut s'élever en l'air, hors de portée. Mais Trunks fut plus rapide et enfonça violemment son point dans l'estomac de Pan. Elle alla rouler derrière Trunks, et cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Elle se redressa immédiatement et eut juste le temps de repousser de la main la boule de feu qu'il avait envoyée sur elle. La traînée d'énergie alla se perdre dans le ciel clair, suivie par les yeux écarquillés des milliers de spectateurs. Trunks mit une fraction de seconde à récupérer de l'effort qu'il avait mis dans son attaque, et sentit soudain Pan apparaître derrière lui. Il lança le coude, espérant l'atteindre en pleine poitrine… et ne rencontra que le vide. Elle avait à nouveau disparu. Déstabilisé à son tour, il se sentit partir en arrière et voulut se rattraper par un flip. Mais Pan balaya d'un coup de pied les mains de son adversaire quand elles touchèrent le sol. Trunks s'effondra. Son corps ne toucha même pas les dalles, soulevé en l'air par un magistral coup de genou en plein dans le dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur, mais Pan l'avait suivi en hauteur, fonçant à toute allure vers le ciel. Se matérialisant au-dessus de lui, elle rassembla ses poings et frappa le jeune homme au torse, de toutes ses forces.

Le corps de Trunks repartit vers le sol et, à son tour, il alla s'écraser dans les dalles. La pierre éclata autour de lui, éventrant la surface par un cratère de plusieurs mètres. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le canon d'énergie se précipiter vers lui à pleine puissance. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il lança ses mains vers le ciel et repoussa la boule de feu vers Pan. Celle-ci évita de justesse le retour de sa propre attaque en se décalant à toute allure.

Sur la surface de combat, Trunks fronça les sourcils et passa un regard rapide sur les gradins, emplis d'une foule muette de surprise, d'admiration… et de terreur. Sa voix s'éleva, étrangement calme et profonde :

- Je propose qu'on règle ça en hauteur, pour éviter les dégâts.

Pan, qui flottait toujours au-dessus du stade, acquiesça et laissa le jeune homme s'élever face à elle. Ils se toisèrent un bref instant.

Dans la loge, la voix de Piccolo s'éleva soudain, entre inquiétude et curiosité :

- Il se passe quelque chose.

Videl sortit de la stupeur dans laquelle tout le stade semblait plongé, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux : Goku, Gohan, Goten, Végéta, Piccolo et même C18 s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés de la large ouverture qui donnait sur le stade et, sourcils froncés, suivaient le combat avec une attention qu'elle leur avait rarement vue. Bulma sembla soudain réaliser la même chose et demanda :

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Après un temps, Goku répondit :

- Je ne sais pas… Mais oui, il se passe quelque chose. Végéta ?

Le Prince se contenta d'émettre un grognement pour avouer son ignorance. Videl, inquiète, se tourna vers son mari qui ne lui accorda pas un regard :

- Gohan, explique nous !

- Je… Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un combat pareil. Leur technique est d'une égalité parfaite, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre…

- Leurs kis, murmura Goku. Ce sont leurs kis.

- Leurs kis ? répéta Videl. Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Ils… Ils résonnent.

- Hein ? balbutia Krilin qui manifestement ne comprenait plus grand-chose non plus.

La voix de Gohan s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Le ki est une énergie distincte, personnelle, une émanation de l'essence même de la personne. Chacun émet sa propre énergie, et possède sa propre puissance. Là, leurs kis sont exactement au même niveau, ce qui est en soi une coïncidence extraordinaire. Mais, en plus, il y a entre eux, une sorte d'écho, d'harmonie si vous voulez. Leurs énergies ne se heurtent pas, elles… elles se fondent, se répondent.

Videl et Krilin tournèrent à nouveau leur regards vers le ciel où se battaient les deux jeunes gens. Au prix d'un intense effort de concentration, ils parvinrent à suivre quelques mouvements. Et, en effet, quelque chose d'étrange irradiait des combattants. Trunks et Pan n'étaient pas chacun entouré d'une puissante aura. Non, il y avait bien autour d'eux un halo d'énergie pure d'une amplitude exceptionnelle, mais celui-ci les englobait tous deux dans une unique sphère vibrante d'intensité.

Ils se battaient toujours, alors que leurs kis ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Trunks et Pan n'étaient pas vraiment conscients de ce que les autres avaient réalisé, mais en ressentaient les effets dans chaque parcelle de leur être. L'énergie se répandait dans leurs corps comme une lave brûlante qui galvanisait chacun de leurs gestes. Ils se répondaient d'instinct, anticipant à présent chaque mouvement de l'autre avant même qu'il fût ébauché, leurs corps vibrants du flot de puissance qui s'écoulait en eux, entre eux.

Trunks parvint à bloquer un des poings de Pan dans une de ses mains puis, le millième de seconde après, il retint l'autre poing dans l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face, leurs corps tendus à l'extrême, refusant tout deux de céder et repoussant de toutes leurs forces l'effort de leur adversaire. Leurs souffles se mêlaient alors qu'autour d'eux le halo qui les entourait crépitait intensément. Dans un fracas terrifiant d'éclairs et de détonations, dans un unique hurlement de rage, ils se repoussèrent mutuellement au même moment et se retrouvèrent projetés à des dizaines de mètres.

Haletants, ils restèrent en suspend un court instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ceux-ci brillaient de la même flamme, de la même détermination, et de la même jouissance que leur procurait ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager. C'était bien au-delà d'un combat, c'était bien au-delà d'un tournoi. C'était la concrétisation d'un lien profond et unique, l'aboutissement de mois de colère et de frustration déchaîné dans ce qu'eux seuls pouvaient vivre.

Nimbés d'un halo scintillant et frémissant de puissance, dans un ensemble parfait, chacun de leur côté, ils réunirent leurs mains dans lesquelles se mit à enfler une sphère éclatante.

Dans le stade, tous étaient debout, les yeux fixés sur les deux jeunes gens qui, haut, très haut dans le ciel, s'apprêtaient à lancer ce qui serait leur dernière attaque. L'énergie augmentait entre leurs doigts, illuminant les cieux d'une lueur intense.

Son Goku, seul, parvint à lire sur les lèvres de sa petite-fille les cinq syllabes qui annonçaient le déchaînement de sa puissance.

Bandant leurs muscles une ultime fois, ils concentrèrent tout ce qu'il leur restait de force, de colère ; tout ce qu'avaient attisé en eux ces mois de haine, de douleur, de peine, de manque et de solitude. Dans un ensemble parfait, Pan et Trunks libèrent tout à coup les deux vagues d'énergie.

Les attaques se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une déflagration gigantesque. Les deux boules de feu se fondirent une fraction de seconde, unique sphère brûlante dans le firmament, pure concentration de force et de d'énergie. L'air vibrait, crépitait de l'intensité électrique des deux attaques d'où jaillissaient des gerbes d'éclairs. Puis, dans un fracas assourdissant, elles éclatèrent. L'explosion balaya l'espace d'une vague de feu qui illumina le ciel. Une lueur aveuglante embrasa le stade et tout se fondit un instant dans un éclat d'un blanc absolu. Alors un grondement sourd s'éleva, s'amplifiant petit à petit et faisant trembler la terre sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs hurlaient, s'accrochaient aux sièges qui oscillaient dangereusement sous eux.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures, le souffle de l'explosion commença à s'atténuer légèrement. La terre cessa petit à petit de vibrer. La lumière décrut peu à peu, laissant tous les spectateurs aveugles pour quelques instants encore. Quand ils purent à nouveau distinguer quelque chose, ils découvrirent dans le ciel deux silhouettes qui, inertes, tombaient en chute libre. Elles fendirent l'espace, comme au ralenti, et heurtèrent dans un bruit mat la surface de combat.

Videl porta la main à son cœur et, machinalement, chercha du regard son mari. À côté d'elle, parfaitement calme, Gohan souriait.

L'immense stade resta plongé dans le silence le plus total, tous les yeux à nouveau braqués sur les deux jeunes gens qui reposaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sur le dos, atrocement immobiles, alors que leurs corps avaient repris leur apparence naturelle.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit enfin dans les gradins : Trunks releva doucement la tête et se redressa lentement sur les coudes, luttant pour ne pas retomber allongé. Pan gémit, roula précautionneusement sur le côté, et se mit prudemment à genoux. Ils se relevèrent finalement, chacun de leur côté, leurs jambes tremblant sous leurs corps meurtris.

Pan, courbée en deux, mains sur les genoux, respirait profondément. Tout son corps lui semblait horriblement douloureux… et étrangement apaisé. Comme rassasié, enfin, de toute cette rage, de cette violence. Elle releva lentement la tête et son cœur manqua un battement : Trunks se tenait devant elle, immobile. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas continuer un combat qu'elle se sentait physiquement incapable de poursuivre. Mais lui ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Il ne portait plus que son large pantalon noir, en piteux état. Sur son torse nu, marbré de traces de coups, quelques minces filets de sang se mêlaient à la sueur. L'angle de son épaule droite indiquait qu'elle était certainement démise. Un large hématome apparaissait autour de son œil gauche, et sur la tempe ses cheveux mauves étaient collés par le sang séché. Mais les yeux bleus du jeune homme brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle et intense, de la paix qu'elle-même ressentait, au plus profond de son être.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra quand ce regard la renvoya soudain des mois en arrière. Quand elle réalisa que ce regard était celui qu'il posait alors sur elle, que cette flamme était celle qui animait jadis le jeune homme, quand elle-même était Asuka.

Mais elle n'était pas Asuka. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle ne le serait jamais, elle n'était que…

- Pan…

Son nom. C'était son nom que Trunks venait de murmurer, ses yeux pâles posés, enfin, sur celle qu'elle était vraiment.

Pan sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur. Transie, bouleversée, elle vit les traits du jeune homme se teinter d'une parfaite sérénité. Elle cessa de respirer quand, lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Alors les lèvres de Trunks s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire avant, enfin, de se poser sur celles de Pan.

Ce ne fut, tout d'abord, qu'une caresse d'une extrême tendresse. Le frôlement timide de leurs souffles, de leurs lèvres tremblantes de retrouver ce qui leur manquait depuis si longtemps. Mais, l'instant d'après, ignorant la douleur de leurs deux corps, Pan se serra contre Trunks qui l'entoura de ses bras meurtris. Ils s'embrassèrent fébrilement, leurs corps instantanément embrasés par ce contact qui comblait le vide terrifiant de ces derniers mois.

Dans le stade régnait un silence de cathédrale alors que les milliers de spectateurs présents regardaient, totalement abasourdis, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, sur la surface de combat en ruines.

L'instant fut brisé par le hurlement de joie d'une petite fille de dix ans, dans la loge présidentielle : Bra, triomphante, avait bondi debout sur sa chaise et poussé un retentissant cri de victoire.

Le son de sa voix rappela tout le monde à la vie et, petit à petit, une clameur immense s'éleva dans le stade. La foule en liesse, debout, applaudissait, acclamait à présent les deux jeunes gens dans une explosion d'allégresse.

Sur l'aire de combat, Pan et Trunks semblèrent tout à coup prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, rouges de confusion, tout en restant pourtant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils observèrent, ébahis, la foule euphorique qui les ovationnait de plus belle. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent à nouveau et éclatèrent de rire.

Dans la loge présidentielle, l'ambiance était survoltée. Goku cligna des yeux, abasourdi, alors que Piccolo soupirait en secouant la tête. Bulma et Videl échangèrent un sourire radieux. Bra hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre :

- Je le savais ! Je l'avais dit ! Tout ça c'est grâce à moi !

Avisant Goten, elle bondit dans ses bras. Manquant de tomber, il éclata de rire en serrant la petite fille contre lui. Mais il découvrit soudain par-dessus l'épaule de Bra le regard noir de Végéta qui le toisait, sourcils froncés, et s'empressa de reposer l'enfant à terre. Elle rit de plus belle en décochant un clin d'œil à son père qui haussa les épaules en grognant.

Chichi, les larmes aux yeux, cramponnée au bras de Goku, s'exclama :

- Oh mon dieu que c'est romantique ! Mon chéri, c'est comme nous ! Quand tu m'as demandée en mariage en plein tournoi !

Son mari se gratta l'arrière de la tête sous les regards complices et amusés de toute la bande.

Sur l'aire de combat, Trunks murmura quelques mots à Pan qui, toujours blottie contre lui, acquiesça en souriant. Il sembla alors chercher quelqu'un du regard et avisa Boo qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment :

- Boo, tu as gagné, nous déclarons forfait !

L'arbitre s'avança, incrédule :

- Pardon ? Vous renoncez à la finale ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et répondirent en chœur :

- Certains.

Il les observa un instant, cligna des yeux, et secoua la tête :

- Je comprends. C'était un bien beau combat, vous savez.

- Merci, répondirent-ils simplement.

Il prit son micro et annonça en souriant :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, vous qui avez suivi avec nous ce match d'anthologie, vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'y aura finalement aucun vainqueur : Monsieur Brief et Mademoiselle Son ont tous deux décidé de déclarer forfait ! Nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant cette décision et leur souhaiter, ma foi, beaucoup de bonheur ! »

Les deux jeunes gens, plus rouges que jamais, rirent de plus belle devant le nouveau déchaînement d'enthousiasme des spectateurs. Dans la loge, Goku secoua la tête en souriant alors que presque tous laissaient une fois de plus éclater leur joie. Bulma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Végéta et lui demanda avec un sourire :

- Dis moi, ça n'a pas l'air de t'ennuyer plus que ça, que Trunks et Pan soient ensemble ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit sèchement :

- De toutes façons, c'est soit cette fille soit une misérable terrienne. Au moins, celle-ci a du sang saiyen, c'est un moindre mal.

Sa compagne leva les yeux au ciel en riant. La voix calme de Gohan s'éleva soudain et tous se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il demandait à Goku :

- Papa, il te reste des senzus ?

- Oui, j'en ai encore cinq, c'était une très bonne récolte.

- Donne m'en deux, s'il te plaît.

Il échangea juste un sourire avec Videl et, se glissant par l'ouverture de la loge, s'envola doucement vers l'aire de combat. Toute la Z team le suivit des yeux, le regardant se poser près des deux jeunes gens, devant la foule à nouveau stupéfaite.

Trunks se raidit, mal à l'aise, mais la main de Pan se referma fermement sur la sienne, l'empêchant de s'écarter d'elle. Gohan s'avança vers eux, et son regard sombre alla de l'un à l'autre avant qu'un sourire doux n'étirât ses lèvres. Il regarda sa fille et secoua la tête :

- Tu nous auras tout fait, toi.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, rayonnante.

Son père ouvrit la main et leur tendit les senzus :

- Tenez, je pense que vous devez en avoir besoin. C'était… un sacré combat.

Trunks et Pan acquiescèrent en avalant les haricots et, l'instant d'après, poussèrent un soupir de contentement à la disparition de la douleur qui vrillait malgré tout leurs corps. Pan se blottit un peu plus contre Trunks et, ses grands yeux noirs brillants posés sur son père, murmura :

- Merci papa.

- De rien.

Puis, se tournant vers Trunks qui avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard du saiyen, il déclara :

- Je te la confie. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, sinon on devra avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, bredouilla :

- Oui, bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais de toutes façons on revient ce soir, hein, pour dîner !

Pan lui lança un sourire carnassier et corrigea :

- C'est ça, on revient pour dîner… demain ou après-demain !

Trunks rougit furieusement alors que Gohan secouait la tête d'un air blasé. Sa fille, soudain plus sérieuse, sembla hésiter un instant puis se jeta au cou de son père qui la serra brièvement contre lui. Elle se recula, radieuse, et revint tout naturellement mettre sa main dans celle de Trunks. Gohan sourit avec tendresse :

- Allez, filez avant que je ne change d'avis !

Dans un éclair, les deux jeunes gens s'élancèrent vers le firmament et Gohan les suivit du regard quand ils disparurent à l'horizon. À l'intérieur de la loge présidentielle, Krilin s'exclama :

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi les pouvoirs de Boo ont été bloqués, et par qui !

Personne ne sembla s'intéresser vraiment à sa remarque, à part Videl qui sourit. Elle savait, elle, quelle puissance supérieure avait donné un petit coup de pouce au destin. À cet instant, Satan s'approcha de sa fille qui se tenait toujours immobile devant la fenêtre et, totalement abasourdi par les récents événements, lui demanda :

- Mais… ma chérie… qu'est-ce tout ça signifie ?

Alors Videl, radieuse, ses yeux brillants posés sur son mari au milieu de la surface de combat, murmura :

- Ça signifie que le premier vœu de Pan a été exaucé.

-------------------------

Loin, très loin, dans un Ailleurs que seuls les Dieux connaissent, les yeux de Shenron s'illuminèrent pour la dernière fois.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, c'est… fini._

_Merci à vous tous qui m'avez lue, et plus particulièrement à Marie-chan11 et Nakura Akisawa pour leur fidélité !_

_Et gros bisous à Cassi si elle passe par là ;-)_


End file.
